Hello, My Story
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Menyesal sama seperti mengejar bayangan kita sendiri. Semakin dikejar, semakin jauh dari jangkauan kita. [Sibling!GoM. AU] Side Story untuk FYTY. UP chapter 11: HiStory & chapter 12 FALL ; Tetsuya tersadar, 2 detik sebelum ajal menjemputnya.
1. Wake-up, Akashi Seijuurou

Hari ini Akashi Seijuurou pulang cepat. Sesuatu yang amat langka.

Pekerjaan di kantor sudah ia selesaikan semua. Ia meminta Mibuchi Reo, asisten pribadinya untuk mengatur segala urusan dan jadwalnya di kantor agar tak terlalu padat. Laki-laki melambai itu sempat terkejut ketika diperintah seperti itu oleh atasannya. _"Sei-chan tidak sedang sakit 'kan?"_ Reo sampai mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan cara menempelkan dahi miliknya pada Seijuurou—membuat sang pemilik _Akashi Corporation_ ini reflek menendang perut asistennya itu. Untuk jaga-jaga, memang, Seijuurou ragu dengan orientasi seksual Mibuchi Reo, masih lurus atau sudah belok 'kah? Tapi, untuk Seijuurou pribadi, ia yakin dirinya ini seratus persen normal. Ia masih menyukai wanita. Beda dengan Reo yang masih abu-abu.

Bagaimanapun, keputusannya untuk tak terlalu tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya mutlak. Ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Ia sedang berusaha memperbaiki diri, omong-omong.

Ketika sampai di rumah, ia disapa oleh beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk bekerja di sana. Menyapanya dan menanyainya, heran karena tak biasanya Seijuurou pulang cepat. Rutinitas ini memang baru ia jalani beberapa hari dan akan terus berlanjut rencananya, tidak banyak yang tahu.

Suara pantofel beradu dengan ubin dingin, menggema dalam lorong yang sunyi. Seijuurou sampai di depan kamarnya sediri. Menitik dari keadaan rumah yang sepi, yang lainnya pasti masih bekerja dan belum pulang. Shintarou di rumah sakit; Ryouta sibuk dengan jadwal penerbangannya; Daiki ada tugas pelatihan di luar kota; Atsushi ... Ah. anak itu mungkin masih betah bergelut di toko kuenya.

Ia melirik pada arloji di tangannya, waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam sore. Shintarou dan Atsushi biasanya akan pulang sekitar satu jam lagi.

Ketika iris rubinya tak sengaja menangkap kamar bercat biru muda di ujung lorong—dengan spasi tiga kamar dari kamarnya—ia diam memperhatikan. Tangannya masih bergeming memegangi daun pintu kamarnya sendiri yang sudah terbuka sedikit.

Di ujung adalah kamar milik Akashi Tetsuya—dan jujur membuatnya penasaran. Memang sudah lama ia tak berkunjung ke sana. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Seijuurou memang tak pernah menyinggahi kamar almarhum adiknya tersebut. Sejak sang pemilik pergi, ia juga melarang seluruh pelayan untuk menyentuh kamar yang terletak di pojok koridor lantai dua.

Pada akhirnya, ia mengubah haluan. Tadinya ia memang ingin masuk ke kamarnya untuk sekedar beristirahat, sambil menunggu kedua adiknya pulang dan makan malam (Daiki pulang tidak menentu dan Ryouta hanya pulang saat hari Minggu).

Satu yang indera penciumannya sadari ketika membuka pintu kamar.

Itu adalah aroma vanila yang begitu segar dan manis. Bahkan setelah kurang lebih tiga bulan kamar ini tak tersentuh, bau khas sang pemilik kamar masih terikat kuat. Baunya membuatnya rindu sekaligus bernostalgia.

Akashi Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam, tidak puas hanya memandangi dari ambang pintu.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun Seijuurou mengunjungi ruangan ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah, masih rapi dan sederhana seperti dulu. Tempat tidur _king size_ dengan seprai berwarna biru polos—ada dua bantal dan satu guling yang disusun rapi. Selimut tebal yang dilipat. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur, ada meja belajar dengan beberapa buku yang tersusun teratur. Seijuurou mendekati meja belajar itu, memperhatikan lebih dekat.

Ada dua frame yang berdiri saling bersisihan. Di sisi kanan, foto yang amat Seijuurou kenal, keluarganya sendiri-terdiri dari: Ayah, Ibu, dirinya, dan kelima adiknya yang saat itu masih belia. Ia ingat foto ini diambil saat dirinya berumur lima belas tahun. Memperhatikan wajah-wajah bahagia yang sedang tersenyum di sana ada kalanya membuat ekspresi wajahnya sendiri berubah menjadi sendu tanpa disadarinya. Seijuurou sedih, kalau boleh jujur. Tiga diantara mereka sudah tiada. Ayah, Ibu, dan Tetsuya. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di tempat yang jauh-saking jauhnya, ia sendiri tak bisa menggapainya lagi. Tapi Seijuurou bersyukur, karena ia yakin ketiganya sudah bahagia di tempatnya sana.

Di sisi kiri, potret tiga orang remaja yang saling merangkul masuk dalam visualnya. Seijuurou mengambilnya, mengamati lebih dekat. Kemudian dapat dilihat bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Tersenyum miring.

"Tetsuya, temannya, dan pacarnya," bibir itu bergumam pelan, membuat kesimpulannya sendiri.

Ia tidak menyangka adiknya yang terlihat seperti _hikikomori_ ternyata sudah memiliki pacar dan uhm-teman. Pasalnya, Seijuurou tak pernah melihatnya berinteraksi dengan individu lain. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya, ia tak tahu apa-apa lantaran terlalu mengabaikan kehidupan adik kecilnya itu.

Seijuurou menyadari ada senyum tipis di wajah polos adiknya. Mungkin kalau orang lain yang melihatnya, ia akan mengira adik bungsunya ini sedang menunjukan ekspresi datar seakan tak tertarik—berkebalikan dengan dua orang lainnya yang memperlihatkan wajah ceria tak lupa senyum lebarnya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap tepat pada sosok pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang berada diantara kedua temannya. Dirangkul teman laki-lakinya dan dipeluk teman perempuannya. Gadis cantik berambut _peach_ ini sepertinya sangat menyukai Tetsuya, pikir Seijuurou

Meletakkan benda di tangannya dengan hati-hati pada tempat semula, kini Seijuurou beralih mendekati lemari dua pintu berwarna cokelat yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Membuka lemarinya perlahan, Seijuurou dapat mendengar derit yang membuatnya ngilu. Eh? Baru beberapa bulan, tapi sepertinya lemari ini jadi lapuk. Atau karena terlalu lama tak dibuka si pemilik aslinya?

Beberapa baju, kemeja dan jaket tergantung cantik. Didominasi oleh warna biru langit dan warna cerah lainnya.

Ada juga yang dilipat apik, beberapa seperti _boxer_ dan celana santai, juga _jeans._

Ia mengambil satu jaket yang tergantung. Berwarna biru gelap dengan model yang polos seperti jaket kebanyakan. Tetsuya pribadi yang sederhana. Ia tidak suka model yang terlalu banyak embel-embelnya atau kompleks. Itu yang ia tahu. Beda dengan Ryouta, si pirang itu memang sangat menyukai gaya baju yang kelewat rumit, yang bahkan membuat mata Seijuurou sakit melihatnya. Jiwa model, pekerjaan Ryouta sebelum menjadi pilot memang model, ia memaklumi.

Jaket didekatkan pada wajahnya. Seijuurou menenggelamkan wajahnya pada fabrik berbahan tebal dan halus tersebut. Menghirup dalam aroma yang tersisa milik adiknya. Manis, dan disaat bersamaan menenangkan. Penat yang membebani tubuhnya serasa berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah puas menghirup, ia memperhatikan jaket itu dengan saksama. Bayangan wajah polos adiknya muncul. Pertama saat ia masih kecil, tersenyum lebar. Berganti menjadi wajah dingin dan tak berperasaan. Terakhir, wajah terluka Tetsuya yang sedang menangis muncul di kepalanya. Dan sialnya, Seijuuroulah orang yang membuat ekspresi yang menyakitkan untuk dipandang tersebut.

Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi sepasang manik krimsonnya sudah memproduksi banyak air mata, yang kini membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

Seijuurou tidak menampik, ia memang cengeng kalau sudah menyangkut urusan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dan Tetsuya adalah salah satunya.

 _"Seijuurou-nii ... "_

Bisikian lemah dan halus menyapa gendang telinga. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. "Tetsuya..?"

 _"Seijuurou-nii ... "_

Ketika tubuhnya berbalik. Ia mendapati sosok yang dicari-carinya sedang duduk di kasur. Sosok itu tersenyum lemah pada Seijuurou, tubuhnya bercahaya dan kelihatan rapuh. Juga sedikit membayang.

Ah, ini lagi. Sepertinya Seijuurou memang harus meminta obat pencegah halusinasi berkelanjutan pada Shintarou nanti.

"Halo, Tetsuya," sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

 _"Seijuurou-nii, kemarilah."_

Menurut. Akashi Seijuurou mendekat, duduk disebelah sang adik. Pertama, memperhatikan wajah lugu yang sedang tersenyum simpul padanya. Wajah itu kelihatan tenteram, Seijuurou tak melihat ada beban berarti pada iris _cerulean_ itu.

Jaket berwarna biru gelap masih di genggamannya. Terbawa suasana, Seijuurou menyandarkan tubuhnya pada raga disampingnya. Vanila _lagi_. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat pada tubuh khayalan Akashi Tetsuya.

Ia yakin dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu sekarang. Seijuurou yakin jasad mengenaskan adiknya sudah dikubur di dalam tanah tiga bulan lalu. Ia menyaksikannya langsung, sampai ikut membantu menimbun dengan tanah dan menaburkan bunga di atasnya malah, ia tak akan lupa itu.

Kerinduannya pada si bungsu membuat alam bawah sadarnya menciptakan visual yang sedang diinginkannya.

"Seijuurou-nii sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya," ia berbisik pelan, kedua matanya masih terkatup rapat.

 _"Aku juga."_

Tersenyum lagi. Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut membelai rambutnya selagi ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu sang adik. Ia menikmati perlakuan itu.

 _'Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak ingin bangun, rasanya.'_ —seandainya ini hanya mimpi.

Karena kenyataan sudah seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

Ah ... Sepertinya Seijuurou memang sedang lelah sekarang ini.

.

.

x

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Jadi..? Halo, ketemu lagi sama saya author engga bertanggung jawab /ditendang.

Iya tau, saya banyak utang, sebenarnya yang lain udah dibuat lanjutannya, Cuma males ngembanginnya _ Salahkan diri ini yang setiap kena wb (dalam fanfik tertentu) malah muncul keinginan untuk buat _lagi_.

Eh, tapi yang ini masih berhubungan sama salah satu fik MC saya yang lagi on going, From You to You. Ini masuk ke pre-quel, atau kisah random yang ga di ceritakan di bagian yang MC (karena saya merasa cerita itu udah kebanyakan flashback) khusus Akashi Tetsuya _side._

Jiwa maso saya keluar, jadi kebuat yang seperti ini. Dan, _ehm_ , memang untuk kepuasan pribadi, sih..

Salam,

-Nameless pierrot-


	2. Ikanaide

Atsushi merutuk. Baru setengah jalan di dunia mimpi ada yang mengganggunya saat sedang asyik dengan khayalannya. Padahal ia sedang di puncak.

Sedikit lagi, baru ingin menaiki perahu berbentuk cangkir, mengambangi lautan penuh cairan cokelat dengan lima bungkus maiubo di tangannya. Rencananya saat ditengah-tengah nanti ia akan memakannya berbarengan dengan coklat yang sedang ia arungi. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat saliva mulai menetes dari mulutnya.

 _Tetsu-chin, suaramu berisik sekali._

Atsushi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Masih setengah sadar. Guling masih dipelukannya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba fokus.

 _"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang hidupku?"_

 _"Jangan pedulikan aku!"_

 _"Tinggalkan aku!"_

Sepasang iris lavender terbuka kembali, penasaran apa yang membuat si bungsu murka tengah malam begini. Kejadian langka, tidak, ini pertama kalinya. Pasalnya, sejak dulu Tetsuya itu terkenal dengan pribadi yang kalem dan tenang. Kalau sampai ada yang membuatnya meledak, itu pasti karena hal yang serius.

Dengan ini Atsushi buru-buru berlari keluar kamarnya dengan guling masih dipelukan, ia tidak sadar. Ia berlari melewati koridor kamar Akashi bersaudara yang berderet di lorong lantai dua yang terbilang gelap, dan sempat _hampir_ terpeleset. Kesadarannya memang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Saat ingin menuruni tangga yang memutar, ia malah berpapasan dengan adiknya yang sedang menaiki tangga terburu-buru.

Sekilas, Atsushi dapat melihat merah di pipi bagian kanan adiknya.

 _Ada apa ini_ _?_

Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Berlari dengan membawa tubuh besarnya ini memang sulit. Ditambah ia jarang berolahraga. Atsushi tak terbiasa.

Ketika ia fokus pada sesuatu di depannya, Atsushi melihat merah lagi. Berbeda, kali Ini adalah merah menyala rambut milik kakak sulungnya, Seijuurou.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau Seijuurou sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Terlihat kesal dan kepalanya ditundukkan. Atsushi juga dapat melihat jelas kedua tangannya yang sedang mengepal kuat-sampai bergetar.

Rasanya sebentar lagi akan kiamat. Tetsuya yang murka. Seijuurou yang marah. Ada apa gerangan diantara mereka berdua? Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya pening, guling dipelukannya hampir hancur akibat cengkramannya yang menguat.

"Atsushi," Seijuurou angkat bicara, suaranya parau. Kepalanya ditegakkan, Atsushi mengamati wajah kelewat datar kakaknya saat ini. Eh? Ia yakin beberapa detik lalu Seijuurou terlihat ... tertekan?

Mengambil langkah mendekat, si sulung mengikuti jejak si bungsu. Ketika mereka bersisihan ia berbisik pelan, tanpa berhenti, "Lupakan apa yang kau lihat malam ini."

"E-eh? ... Baiklah, kalau itu mau Sei-chin."

Karena Akashi Atsushi yakin, segala tindakan yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya pasti selalu tepat.

x x x

Keesokan harinya, Atsushi tak menemui Tetsuya di meja makan saat sarapan. Sedang _ngambek_ mungkin dengan Seijuurou.

"Maaf, Seijuurou-sama. Tetsuya-sama tidak menjawab panggilan saya sedari tadi. Mungkin ia masih tidur?" terdengar ragu diujung kalimat-pelayan perempuan dengan seragam serba hitam menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tidak mungkin. Tetsuya bukan kerbau seperti Daiki yang kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati—kalau majalah dewasanya tak dijadikan jaminan, ia mungkin takkan mau bangun dari kasur empuknya. Beda dengan Ryouta yang harus diguncang berulang kali agar mau meninggalkan mimpinya yang tampak _wah_. Tetsuya berbeda. Suara langkah kaki saja bisa membuatnya terbangun. Terlebih Tetsuya itu bisa dibilang yang paling rajin di antara mereka berenam.

"Antarkan bagiannya kalau begitu. Mungkin ia sedang tak enak badan. Jangan lupa periksa keadaannya."

"Aku yang akan memeriksanya nanti, memangnya buat apa ada dokter di rumah ini kalau tak digunakan?" sela Shintarou yang duduk berhadapan dengan Seijuurou. Pria dengan iris emerald itu nampak rapih memakai jas berwarna putih, seragam yang selalu dipakainya setiap berangkat ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Tolong periksa keadaanya, Shintarou. Entah mengapa aku khawatir."

"Hmph! Te-tentu saja. Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya- _nanodayo_."

Atsushi hanya diam di tempatnya, memandang keduanya bergantian. Ia bingung kenapa kakak tertuanya yang semalam habis bertengkar hebat dengan si bungsu tak menunjukan gerak-gerik yang berarti, masih tenang seperti biasa. Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali. Tunggu, memang siapa yang salah di antara mereka? Atau, siapa yang memulainya duluan? Kenapa mereka berdua ada di ruang tamu malam itu? Dan-terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, membuat kepala Atsushi yang kecil sakit.

Tapi, karena Seijuurou bilang ia harus melupakannya, maka Atsushi harus melakukannya.

Kemudian setelah saudara _tsundere-_ nya memulai ritual paginya, ia ikut menyendok nasi bagiannya.

x x x x

Perasaan Atsushi tidak enak.

Adik bungsunya tak menunjukan batang hidungnya di rumah dua hari belakangan. Saat sarapan pagi atau makan malam pun, ia tak hadir (Atsushi tidak makan siang di rumah lantaran sibuk dengan bisnis toko kuenya).

Pernah ia mencoba berbicara langsung-Atsushi sudah berada di depan kamar bercat biru cerah milik si adik biru muda.

"Tetsu-chin? Kenapa? Belakangan ini jadi pendiam begini?" _yang lain khawatir padamu, termasuk aku._

Kalimat terakhir tak lolos. Dibiarkan menguap begitu saja.

"..."

"Tetsu-chin?"

"..."

"Tetsu-chin? Kau di dalam, 'kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja!?"

Frustasi lantaran panggilannya tak dijawab, Atsushi hampir mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut, khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana, kalau suara lemah tak menyapa-

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Atsushi-nii.. aku sedang ingin sendiri, jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku. Dan ... terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku_."

"Tapi.."

" _Tolong hargai aku, Atsushi-nii. Kalau ada yang bertanya, katakan aku sedang sibuk menyusun skripsiku, jangan menganggu. Bisa 'kan?_ "

"... Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

" _Terima kasih_."

x x x x

Atsushi tersenyum. Keesokan harinya, tiga hari setelah kejadian 'itu', akhirnya Tetsuya muncul juga ke permukaan, tepatnya saat sarapan pagi.

Tapi ada yang membuatnya heran. Itu adalah pakaian yang dikenakan adiknya itu. Ini sedang musim panas, kenapa adiknya malah memakai baju panjang berbahan tebal, ada syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya pula. Tetsuya tidak sedang mabuk, 'kan?

Mencoba berpikir positif, ya barangkali saudara kecilnya hanya sedang tidak enak badan dan kulitnya jadi sensitif. Tetsuya memang begitu dari kecil, tubuhnya rentan. Atsushi juga menyadari wajah pucat adiknya. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, pipinya makin tirus, dan ... tubuh adiknya semakin kurus. Atsushi memang tak terlalu memerhatikan pertumbuhannya, tapi ia cukup peka dengan perubahan si kecil. Padahal, terakhir ia melihat keadaannya, Tetsuya masih sehat-sehat saja.

"Tetsu-chin, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Atsushi-nii. Ah, omong-omong, kemana Shintarou-nii dan Seijuurou-nii?"

"Tarou-chin belum pulang sejak kemarin, Sei-chin sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada urusan penting."

"Oh."

Atsushi memerhatikan tindak-tanduk Tetsuya. Tangannya yang meraih sendok dan garpu di sebelah piring, kemudian ketika mencoba meraup nasi dan lauk, Atsushi sadar, tangan itu gemetar.

Sebegitu buruknyakah keadaan Tetsuya? Apa Atsushi perlu menelepon Shintarou atau menggendongnya langsung ke rumah sakit? Atsushi benar-benar khawatir.

"Tetsu-chin yakin baik-baik saja?"

Sang objek menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sesaat. Memerhatikannya dengan mata bulat sewarna biru langit yang terlihat sayu. Dua detik berikutnya, bibir pucat itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil, yang jujur saja membuat Atsushi bingung. Apa yang lucu?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Atsushi-nii. Tidak usah sekhawatir itu. Tetsuya itu kuat, tahu."

Tangan diangkat. Tetsuya memperlihatkan otot lengan kecilnya yang menyedihkan. Kalau tak tertutupi oleh baju tebal itu, besar tangannya pasti lebih kecil dari sekarang.

Gantian, Atsushi yang tertawa kecil. Tetsuya memang tak pernah berubah, ia selalu berhasil menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang ia rasakan.

"Baiklah kalau Tetsu-chin bilang begitu."

Garpu dan sendok sudah siap di kedua tangannya, berucap singkat _'Ittadakimasu'_ Atsushi kemudian melahap makanan bagiannya.

.

Lima menit setelahnya, Tetsuya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku selesai."

"Eh? Cepat sekali." Ia melirik pada sisa makanan di sana. Hanya berkurang sedikit, seperempatnya saja tidak ada. Atsushi bahkan sudah menghabiskan piring kedua. "Habiskan makananmu, Tetsu-chin."

"Aku sudah kenyang, Atsushi-nii. Lagipula, aku harus segera pergi ke kampus.

"Tetsuya pergi dulu, Atsushi-nii. _Ittekimasu._ " Membungkuk sedikit di hadapan kakaknya. Kemudian tersenyum sekilas pada Atsushi, dengan ini Tetsuya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Tetsu-chin."

Satu yang Atsushi tak sadari, ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pipi adiknya sebelum punggung kecil itu menghilang sempurna.

Xxxx

.

.

.

Toko Atsushi sedang ramai hari ini, seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini lebih ramai lagi dari biasanya. Ia bahkan sampai angkat tangan memasak di dapur bersama para karyawannya, padahal biasanya Atsushi hanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Atsushi sedang mengocok adonan kue, kemudian ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ada yang menghubunginya.

Ia mengabaikannya, tidak tahu apa kalau ia sedang sibuk? Tokonya sedang ramai.

Paling-paling hanya orang iseng. Tidak mungkin salah satu saudaranya yang menghubunginya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Atsushi bukan pengecualian, makanya ia mengabaikannya.

Ponselnya terus bergetar sampai beberapa kali, tapi Atsushi tetap tak bergeming. Sibuk mengocok adonan, memanggang, menghias, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah tokonya mulai sepi, barulah ia mengecek ponselnya.

Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan belum dibaca. Semuanya dari Shintarou.

"Heh? Tumben sekali ... " Atsushi menggumam malas.

Dibukanya satu pesan yang belum dibaca dari Shintarou. Adalah sesuatu yang langka mendapatkan pesan dari saudara berkacamatanya itu. Sifatnya _tsundere,_ pekerjaannya di rumah sakit juga sedang dalam puncaknya. Terbukti, Shintarou yang tak pulang ke rumah semalam.

Kemudian tatapan malasnya seketika lenyap, matanya membulat sempurna, tangannya yang memegang ponsel bergetar hebat membuat ponsel tersebut terjatuh.

Mendadak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka-tertutup kemudian terbuka, begitu seterusnya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pipinya, semakin lama semakin deras. Ia dapat merasakannya.

"ARGGGHHHHHHH..."

 **PRANG!**

Atsushi berteriak histeris seperti orang kesetanan. Mengacak-acak apa yang ada di hadapannya. Berikutnya, piring, mangkuk, dan sejumlah peralatan dapur di sekitarnya yang terbuat dari keramik jatuh lalu pecah. Membuat sejumlah karyawan di sekitar terkejut dengan tingkah bosnya. Mereka langsung menahan tubuh besar Atsushi dan berusaha menenangkan.

Tapi Atsushi tetap mengamuk.

 _'_ _Tidak mungkin ..._ _'_

 _'_ _Tidak mungkin adiknya meninggal, kan?_ _'_

Baru tadi pagi Atsushi mengobrol langsung dengan adiknya. Sarapan berdua, bertegur sapa setelah sekian lama tak berinteraksi langsung.

 _'_ _Jadi ini arti kata-katamu tadi pagi, Tetsu-chin?_ _'_

 _._

 _._

"—Tetsuya **pergi dulu** , Atsushi-nii. _Ittekimasu._ "

 _"_ _Ya, hati-hati, Tetsu-chin."_


	3. Aku Sepuluh Tahun Mendatang

**Hello, My Story**

 _Untukku Sepuluh Tahun Mendatang_

 **KnB** **milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki** -sensei, desu. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya.

.

* * *

 _..._

 _Past and future is not important._

 _Today is the most important._

 _Seek your happiness without any parameter._

 _I wish you are still happy in the further._

 _..._

* * *

.

 _Aku, Akashi Shintarou saat ini sedang mencoba untuk memahami segala situasi rumit yang sedang terjadi. Semua ini ... aku tak , karena aku yakin diriku yang sekarang belum cukup dewasa untuk bertindak sesuai sesuai kondisi.  
_

 _Parahnya, hatiku masih terpaku pada masa lalu._

 _Hei, untuk diriku sepuluh tahun mendatang, apakah sekarang kau bahagia?_

 _Ataukah kau sedang bersedih? Mengapa kau sedang menangis?_

 _Memikirkan hari yang berlalu, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti arus waktu._

 _Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah hari itu akan terulang kembali?_

 _Hei, mereka—orang yang kamu sayangi—apakah tidak berubah sampai sekarang?_

 _Ataukah dia telah menjauh dan melangkah pada jalannya sendiri?_

 _..._

 _Untuk aku sepuluh tahun mendatang, jika sekarang kau sedang bahagia—_

 _Segala sesuatu tentang diriku dulu, apa kau masih mengingatnya?_

 _Disini ada hal yang menyakitkan, bahkan sampai membuatku menangis._

 _Jika kau bisa, ubahlah air mata itu dengan perlahan, menjadi kenangan yang indah._

.

* * *

.

Shintarou Akashi tidak sediam seperti apa yang orang-orang dan saudaranya pikirkan.

Ya. Jika kau bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia tak akan pernah mau mengaku. Shintarou pasti akan menjawab berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia rasakan, kata orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengan dirinya.

Tapi percayalah, diam-diam di dalam kamarnya, ketika ia sedang fokus dengan pelajarannya—kadang pikiran tentang masa depan kerap menganggunya. Dan saat itu terjadi, Shintarou akan mengambil selembar kertas lalu menuliskan segala sesuatu yang ada dikepalanya sebagai pelampiasan.

Ia tidak punya teman sebagai teman pelepasan, karena Shintarou sendirian sekarang. Walaupun di atap yang sama tinggal lima saudaranya yang lain, tapi tetap saja ia merasa mereka seperti orang asing. Sekarang.

Ah ... Sejak kapan ada jurang yang tumbuh di keluarga ini, omong-omong? Shintarou tidak ingat. Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah setahun berlalu.

Menjadi kedua yang dewasa tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia mempunyai pikiran dewasa pula. Kata siapa? Shintarou hanya remaja 17 tahun, belum menginjak kepala dua. Seijuurou kakaknya pun sama, ia hanya setahun lebih tua darinya dan itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah remaja yang masih ingin menghabiskan waktu mudanya dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang muda-mudi biasa rasakan. Berpacaran, hang-out bersama teman-teman, bahkan pergi ke bar untuk berpesta, barangkali?

Wajar ... bukan? Walaupun Shintarou sendiri dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam dan tidak tertarik dengan hal tidak penting macam itu, setidaknya jika ada yang memaksanya ia akan ikut.

Tunggu sebentar ... Apa maksud perkataannya ini!? Abaikan- _nanodayo_!

Kembali ke cerita; sebagai yang tertua kedua, dan sering berada di rumah, segala tanggung jawab keempat adiknya jatuh kepadanya. Mengurus Daiki, Atsushi atau Ryouta mungkin tak terlalu sulit. Sejak umur mereka sudah cukup besar, juga sudah diajarkan untuk mandiri sejak kecil oleh mendiang kedua orang tuanya dan Seijuurou. Tidak ada masalah.

Masalahnya terletak pada si kecil Tetsuya. Shintarou mengetahui sepenuhnya bocah berumur sembilan tahun sepertinya seharusnya membutuhkan kasih sayang berlebih dari lingkungan keluarga terutama orang tua. Masalahnya Tetsuya—tidak, maksudnya mereka, sudah tak memiliki itu. Setahun yang lalu Otou-san dan Okaa-san pergi secara mendadak, meninggalkan enam putranya yang masih membutuhkan keberadaan mereka.

Shintarou masih merasa malu paska kejadian itu. Ia enggan mendekati adik kecilnya, atau sekadar mengajaknya bermain. Bahkan terhitung sejak hari itu, ia mengingat hanya beberapa kali berbicara dengan si bungsu Tetsuya.

Malu kenapa? Saat sulit seperti waktu itu, ia malah menjauh—mengisolasi diri dari yang lain. Tetsuya tak terkecuali. Padahal ia tahu benar Tetsuya yang kebingungan saat itu; Ia yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Dan Shintarou malah mendiamkannya.

Ia sedang kalut sebenarnya, dan bingung ingin menjelaskan apa pada adik kecilnya saat itu.

Ajakan bermainnya diabaikan. Saat ia meminta bantuan padanya, Shintarou tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan ia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya—belajar. Sebentar lagi Shintarou akan lulus dari SMA dan untuk anak kelas tiga sepertinya bukannya wajar untuk menyibukannya dirinya dalam hal belajar? Kenapa tidak meminta pada yang lain—Ryouta, Daiki, atau Atsushi, barangkali?

Pernah pula, Tetsuya kecil memintanya untuk datang ke acara sekolahnya, tapi Shintarou tak punya waktu untuk menghadiri hal tidak penting macam itu. Memangnya kalau walinya absen, ada yang salah? Tidak ada, 'kan? Toh, wali mereka yang sebenarnya memang sudah tidak ada.

Tapi saat itu Tetsuya malah menangis, memaksa—sambil meraung-raung—Shintarou agar datang, ia bahkan sampai bilang wali dari siswa wajib datang. Ini penting, ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukannya, dan kakaknya yang lain bilang tak bisa datang karena alasan tertentu.

" _O-onegai_.. datang, Shintarou-nii ... hiks ... ada sesuatu ... yang ingin Tetsuya tunjukan pada Shintarou-nii ... Okaa-san atau Otou-san **tak bisa datang**. Seijuurou-nii sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ryouta-nii, Daiki-nii, atau Atsushi-nii mereka tak mau. Kalau bukan pada Shintarou-nii, Tetsuya harus meminta pada siapa ... Tetsuya sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi ... hiks ..."

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Kalau mereka sibuk, apalagi aku. Jika mereka tetap memaksa tak usah datang. Dan kalau mereka malah menghukummu, lebih baik kau pindah sekolah saja. Masih banyak sekolah dasar elit yang mau menerimamu. Mereka bukan apa-apa. Malah, akan menyesal jika kehilangan satu siswa berprestasi sepertimu. Paham?"

Beberapa detik setelahnya kedua iris biru muda itu melebar, ada keterkejutannya pada permata jernih itu. Tangisannya terhenti, wajahnya diam terpaku. Shintarou sempat khawatir awalnya. Tapi ketika Shintarou ingin menyadarkan adiknya dari lamunannya, Tetsuya tiba-tiba mundur—seperti menghindar, lalu menunduk dalam. Bibir yang tampak bergetar itu mengucapkan kalimat singkat, "Begitu.. oke, Tetsuya mengerti," kemudian pergi dari hadapan Shintarou secepatnya.

Setelah itu, semuanya berubah.

Semuanya berjalan salah, tak semestinya, dan mulai berbelok.

Hubungan mereka kacau. Perang dingin dimulai. Mereka seperti orang bisu yang tak pernah berbicara dan bertegur sapa. Tetsuya yang terparah. Ia malah sering mengurung diri di kamar dan enggan berkumpul bersama mereka—bila ada kesempatan.

Dan Akashi Shintarou berpikir, mungkin ini kesalahannya yang tidak pernah ambil tindakan atas segala kekeliruan pada hubungan mereka.

Saat rumit seperti inilah, Shintarou akan berdiam diri di kamar. Melakukan kebiasaan kecilnya ketika bingung dan galau.

Salah satunya, ia pernah menulis surat untuk dirinya di masa depan. Menyempilkannya pada salah satu buku agenda. Berharap dirinya di masa depan mengingatnya dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang ada.

.

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari, sebelum ia berangkat bekerja—Shintarou sibuk mencari buku agenda kecil miliknya. Banyak hal-hal penting di sana, dan ia harus menemukannya sekarang juga. Saat sedang membuka buku-buku lamanya sesuatu terjatuh.

Itu adalah secarik kertas yang dilipat biasa. Masih rapi karena tak pernah tersentuh.

Kata ' _Untuk Shintarou_ ' ditulis dengan rapi di bagian atasnya. Ah, dia ingat surat ini..

Ditulis sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat usianya tujuh belas tahun. Akashi Shintarou yang sekarang—sepuluh tahun mendatang, adalah orang yang berbeda.

 **Aku, Akashi Shintarou saat ini sedang mencoba untuk memahami segala situasi rumit yang sedang terjadi. Semua ini.. aku tak mengerti, ya, karena aku yakin diriku yang sekarang masih belum dewasa untuk bisa bertindak sesuai kondisi.**

 **Parahnya, hatiku masih terpaku pada masa lalu.**

 _... Kau bodoh karena tak bisa move-on, Shintarou. Tapi aku mengerti, kau memang belum dewasa saat itu._

 **Untukku sepuluh tahun mendatang, apakah sekarang kau bahagia?**

 **Ataukah kau sedang bersedih? Mengapa kau sedang menangis?**

 _... Aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Bahagia ... itu seperti apa?_

 _Bersedih? Ya, mungkin aku sedang bersedih. Kenapa kau tahu aku menangis, Shintarou? Kau tahu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi, segala masalah yang kau sebabkan dulu menjadi rumit. Aku yang merasakannya dampaknya sekarang._

 _Aku menangisi kesalahanku di masa lalu._

 **Memikirkan hari yang berlalu, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti arus waktu.**

 **Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah hari itu akan terulang kembali?**

 **Hei, mereka—orang yang kamu sayangi—apakah tidak berubah sampai sekarang?**

 **Ataukah dia telah menjauh dan melangkah pada jalannya sendiri?**

 _Karena kau pengecut, Shintarou, Dan aku malu menjadi seorang pengecut sepertimu. Kau lemah, kau hanya bisa pasrah. Jika aku bisa, izinkan aku untuk membenahi segala kesalahanmu dulu._

 _Hari itu—hari bersamanya—tak akan pernah kembali, Baka-Shintarou._

 _Mereka yang kusayangi.. tentu sudah berubah. Setiap orang pasti berubah, kan? aku juga, dan dia bukan pengecualian. Hanya saja, dia yang kusayangi sudah berubah menjadi makanan para makhluk bawah tanah sana._

 _Dan, ya, dia menjauh. Melangkah—mengambil jalannya sendiri. Jalan yang amat menyakitkan untukku.._

 _..._ **.**

 **Untuk aku sepuluh tahun mendatang, jika sekarang kau sedang bahagia—**

 **Segala sesuatu tentang diriku dulu, apa kau masih mengingatnya?**

 **Disini ada hal yang menyakitkan, bahkan sampai membuatku menangis.**

 **Jika kau bisa, ubahlah air mata itu dengan perlahan, menjadi kenangan yang indah.**

 _Aku mengingatnya. Jelas._

 _Aku juga menangis, Shintarou._

 _Tentu, aku akan berusaha mengubah semuanya—yang bisa aku ubah._

 _Aku, Akashi Shintarou berjanji akan berhati-hati agar tidak salah mengambil langkah, seperti yang Shintarou lama lakukan._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang operasi, melepas masker hijau dari mulutnya, ia langsung dikerubuti oleh keluarga pasien yang baru ditanganinya, remaja perempuan korban kecelakaan yang dimasukkan ke ruang UGD beberapa jam lalu. Shintarou beserta rekan-rekannya yang mengurusnya langsung. Dokter yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan Shintarou mau tak mau harus turun tangan. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?"

Sang ibu bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat lembab dan mata sembab. Di sampingnya suaminya memegangi pundak sang istri. Memegangi tubuhnya yang sepertinya masih gemetar dan lemas.

Mereka pasti terpukul jika ia memberitahu kabar tak menyenangkan ini.

"Maaf," kata dokter muda ini pelan. Berita yang ingin Shintarou sampaikan saat ini adalah kabar buruk, "Pasien tidak bisa bertahan dengan kondisinya sekarang. Sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain," Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan.

Shintarou dengan tim medis lain sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi memang dasarnya luka yang diderita korban parah dan tak tertolong, seperti pendarahan di otak, kerusakan hati dan penyumbatan di beberapa pembuluh darah membuatnya tak berkutik untuk bertindak. Ini takdir, takdir mutlak dari yang di atas, dan Shintarou tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Tidak mungkin ... Tidak! Aya-chan tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku! Aya-chan jangan meninggalkan Okaa-san!

"Dokter! Kumohon, kembalikan Aya-chan! Berapa biayanya pasti akan kubayar ... Aya-chan ... "

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang! Jangan seperti ini ..." Suaminya berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang mengamuk dan mulai histeris. Ia sendiri sedang mencoba kuat, "Aya-chan pasti akan sedih. Relakan dia. Dia sudah bahagia.."

"PEMBOHONG! AYA-CHAN TIDAK MUNGKIN BAHAGIA DISANA!

"Ya Tuhan ... anakku ... kenapa kau tega mengambilnya dariku! putriku masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang, jangan kau ambil dia seenaknya. Hei Kami-sama. Ambil nyawaku, jangan putriku. AYA-CHAN!"

"Maafkan kami.." ia membungkuk kecil. "Permisi."

Dengan ini Akashi Shintarou meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri yang sedang dalam masa kalutnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu.

Ini sudah biasa. Ia sudah sering menghadapi yang seperti ini.

Pukul satu dinihari. Shintarou melewati koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Suara histeris keluarga pasien masih menggema jelas di lorong tersebut. Membuat hatinya merasa pilu.

Dokter muda ini tahu benar perasaan itu, kok. Ia pernah merasakannya. Kehilangan sosok keluarga yang amat di sayanginya. Terlebih dia yang masih sangat muda.

Dan penyebab kematian keluarganya sendiri karena bunuh diri.

Jika Tuhan sudah mengehendaki, kau sebagai manusia tidak punya hak untuk menolaknya.

Semuanya sudah diatur, yang manusia harus lakukan ialah menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Sadari posisimu, karena manusia hanyalah makhluk lemah.

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang tau betapa hancurnya Shintarou saat itu.

Mayat adiknya—yang sudah tak berbentuk—ditutupi kain putih bersimbah darah di dorong menuju kamar jenazah DIHADAPANNYA.

.

* * *

.

Sirine ambulan berbunyi nyaring.

Akashi Shintarou buru-buru keluar saat mendapat laporan kalau baru saja ada korban bunuh diri dimasukkan ke rumah sakit miliknya. Saat mayatnya baru dikeluarkan dari ambulan, ia menengok , sekadar untuk memeriksa juga penasaran. Di zaman sekarang, orang bodoh macam apa yang masih melakukan hal tak masuk akal seperti bunuh diri? Hei, kau sudah diberi kehidupan, setidaknya hargai hidupmu itu.

Jadi ia membuka kain polos yang telah berganti warna menjadi merah di sana.

Matanya hampir keluar saat itu. Shintarou rasanya ingin teriak, tapi sesuatu menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Saat Shintarou mengintip mayat di hadapannya, yang ditemuinya wajah familiar keluarganya sendiri.

"Korban bernama.. etto, Tetsuya A.. Tetsuya Aka.. Ah nama keluarganya terhalangi darahnya. Diiidentifikasi melakukan bunuh diri di Universitas Tokyo empat jam yang lalu. Polisi memang kesulitan saat mencari organnya yang terpencar tapi sekarang dirasa sudah terkumpul semua."

Selesai dengan laporannya, sang pemuda meminta respon dari sang Dokter muda. tapi yang diterimanya hanya diam. Ada shock pada wajah itu.

"Dokter?"

"Namanya Tetsuya Akashi. Mahasiswa Jurusan Sastra di Universias Tokyo. Umurnya sembilan belas tahun, anak yang pendiam, pintar, tak banyak tingkah-"

"E-eh, ke-kenapa dokter bisa tahu—tunggu ... Tetsuya Akashi ...? Akashi ..."

"Dia adikku."

Ketika sang dokter mengangkat wajahnya, karyawan tersebut terkejut.

Melihat wajah itu tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Catatan Pengarang:**

Tunggu—aku tau ini Angst gagal. Tapi, ya—tetep aja aku ngetiknya nyesek-nyesek juga. :"

Lagi-lagi, aku baper kalau ngetik tentang Shin-chan. Uh.. :"

Ah, Ryouta sama Daiki belum kebagian part.. oke chapter depan giliran kalian. Setelah itu Ogiwara, Momoi, dan ehm. Haizaki dan Hanamiya ehm. Akan ikut ambil andil juga. Setelah itu selesai.

En, masalalu Tetsuya akan dibahas disini! Bukan di Main Story. Mungkin dibahas sedikit di sana..

Untuk: **Lisette Kizakura** kyuli 99 **Retnoelf** review1 **synstropezia** Rizky307 **ukkychan** kimhyunsun58 **MaknaEXO** dan **Hanna Byun14** terima kasih udah mampir! *bow maaf aku belum sempat balas review kalian.. mungkin nanti. Jangan ragu untuk mampir lagi '-')/


	4. Heartless

Akashi Tetsuya sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan ini.

 _Diabaikan_.

Satu kata keramat yang sudah menemani kesehariannya beberapa tahun belakangan.

Jika ia mengalaminya sekarang, Tetsuya sudah tak kaget lagi. Berterimakasih kepada kakaknya yang sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan perasaan menyedihkan itu.

 _Dear Nii-san tachi.. Arigatou gozaimasu, berkat kalian Tetsuya sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat—_

Dan tak memiliki hati.

.

.

* * *

 **Hello, My Story**

 _Heartless_

KnB belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

.

.

Masih teringat jelas, ketika umurnya sembilan tahun, awal semua bermula. Adalah ketika Tetsuya membentuk tekad bulatnya.

Ketika ia merasa tersisihkan dan dihianati oleh lingkungan sekitar, Tetsuya mencoba menghapus hawa keberadaannya sendiri. Berusaha untuk tak dinotis orang-orang, berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari perhatian mereka, mencoba membangun tembok besar yang akan memisahkan dirinya dengan mereka. Tetsuya benar-benar muak dengan semuanya.

Dan cara ini berhasil, entah bagaimana hawa keberadaannya menjadi semakin tipis, seiring ia bertumbuh.

Tak hanya dengan kelima kakaknya. Teman-temannya bahkan ikut mempermainkannya. Tetsuya belum tahu kalau teman yang dulunya sangat dihargainya adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berengsek. Mungkin mereka tak menyadari, tapi Tetsuya sadar. Begini-begini ia mempunyai tingkat kepekaan di atas rata-rata.

Sudah cukup, rasa sakit yang ia terima akibat tak dipedulikan oleh para _onii-san-_ nya di rumah saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan sandiwara murahan yang dilakukan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Bisa-bisa paru-parunya benar-benar rusak, atau bahkan hancur.

Umur delapan tahun Tetsuya memulai masa sekolahnya di Teiko Elementary School. Setelah setahun ia mengikuti _home-schooling_ di rumahnya sendiri. Orang tuanya melarangnya pergi ke luar rumah. Tetsuya kecil dulu memang lemah dan sakit-sakitan. _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ nya terlalu khawatir ia tak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan luar nantinya, makanya mereka mengurungnya. Jadi, ia hanya melanjutkan sekolah privat (ini setara dengan TK) yang lama.

Sampai saat ketika mereka meninggal dunia. Tak lama setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, ia membujuk Seijuurou-nii untuk memasukannya ke salah satu sekolah dasar dekat sini. Awalnya Seijuurou menolak, si sulung tau benar kalau fisik adiknya ini tak memungkinkan untuk berbaur dengan anak-anak seusianya di luar. Tetsuya juga mempunyai alergi dengan dingin, bisa-bisa kulit pucat adiknya gatal dan memerah ketika bersentuhan dengan angin musim semi nanti.

 _"Tetsuya akan hati-hati, kok. Onii-san! Tetsuya berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan kalian. Tetsuya akan jaga kesehatan Tetsuya sendiri ... dan, jika Tetsuya melakukan kesalahan silahkan tarik Tetsuya kembali dan kurung Tetsuya di rumah selama yang Seijurou-nii mau."_

Ia bisa melihat keraguan pada wajah tampan kakak sulungnya. Sepertinya Tetsuya belum bisa meyakinkan Seijuurou-nii. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ia harus memberi jaminan apa agar kakaknya ini mengizinkannya pergi ke luar? Tetsuya ingin berbaur dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Bermain petak umpat, bermain kejar-kejaran, belajar bersama, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya dengan orang-orang yang disebut 'teman'. Biarkan orang-orang menyebutnya naif. Toh, ini memang sesuatu yang sudah diimpikannya sedari dulu.

 _"Tetsuya janji?"_

Hari itu, kelima onii-sannya masih sama—masih memiliki kepedulian untuknya. Tetsuya bahkan masih bisa melihat senyum hangat Seijuurou-nii saat ia melingkarkan kelingking mungilnya dengan milik kakaknya, saat mereka mengikat janji.

 _"Tetsuyacchi harus belajar yang benar, ya! Ryouta-nii akan membantu Tetsuyacchi mengerjakan semua tugas dan pr nanti-ssu!"_

 _"Jangan ragu untuk bertanya padaku, Tetsu! Kau bisa mengandalkanku!"_

 _"Hee? Kalian berdua sama saja kok. Naaa~ mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang Tetsu-chin tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja pada Atsushi-nii, ne?"_

 _"Jika aku sedang tidak sibuk, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Bukan karena aku benar-benar peduli pada sekolah Tetsuya. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat nilai-nilaimu yang anjlok nantinya, itu akan merusak citra keluarga ini ... nanodayo."_

 _"Nah, karena Tetsuya akan memasuki dunia luar, satu pesanku, berhati-hatilah. Cari teman yang menurut Tetsuya baik, Nii-san yakin Tetsuya sudah bisa membedakannya. Ah, tapi Nii-san yakin sekali Tetsuya pasti akan langsung dapat banyak teman di sekolah nanti. Jangan berkelahi, berbicaralah yang sopan dengan guru dan teman-teman di sana. Jangan nakal, jangan bolos, harus rajin belajar dan mengerjakan pr, kalau ada yang Tetsuya tidak tau silakan tanyakan pada Nii-san. Jelas?"_

 _"Sudah selesai ceramahnya, Seijuurou-nii? Tetsuya tahu, kok. Tetsuya akan berusaha!"_

Tetsuya delapan tahun sangat antusias, karena untuk yang pertama kalinya ia akan pergi ke luar, untuk bersekolah.

Tetsuya juga berusaha menepati janjinya. Sebisa mungkin menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Ia makan sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi biasanya, ia bahkan meminum berbagai vitamin penambah daya tahan tubuh. Tapi mau sekeras apa pun usahanya, tetap saja penyakit itu datang kepadanya, seolah sudah melekat dan tak mau lepas. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa ia menyuruh _maid_ yang mengetahui keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya untuk tutup mulut, dan merawatnya secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan kelima kakaknya.

Keberadaan dirinya ditengah-tengah tahun ajaran yang sedang berlangsung disambut hangat. Itu adalah Juni. Ia dimasukkan ke kelas 2-A.

 _"Na-namaku Akashi Tetsuya. Salam kenal, dan ... Mo-mohon bimbingannya, semua!"_

Perkenalan singkat, dan sedikit malu-malu dari Tetsuya itu sukses memancing rasa penasaran dari anak-anak satu kelas. Terbukti, ketika bel istirahat berdentang, mereka langsung mengerubunginya dan menanyai banyak pertanyaan.

 _"Jadi, kamu dari keluaga Akashi yang itu ya, Akashi-san?"_

 _"Ya? Me-memangnya keluarga Akashi di Jepang ada berapa?"_

 _"Eh? Jadi Tetsuya-kun adiknya Kise Ryouta-san!? Model yang itu, kan!? Uwaaaahhhh tidak pernah terpikirkan aku akan satu kelas dengan adiknya idolakuuuu!"_

 _"Terimakasih sudah mengangumi kakakku, err.. Reina-san. Tolong dukung Ryouta-nii terus, ya."_

 _"Tetsuya kenapa wajahmu begitu imut dan lucu. Pipinya bulat sekali aku jadi ingin memakan Tetsuyaaaa!" salah satu perempuan mencubit pipinya gemas._

 _"Terimakasih, tapi aku bukan makanan, Ai-san."_

 _"Maukan Tetsuya berteman sama kami? Mau, ya? Yayayaya!?"_

 _"Dengan senang hati."_

Tetsuya tersenyum lebar, dan itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan ... Anak-anak yang mengelilinginya bahkan sampai menahan nafas.

.

.

Akashi Tetsuya tidak butuh orang-orang yang hanya ada saat membutuhkannya, kemudian membuangnya ketika tak dibutuhkan. Ia butuh mereka yang setia disisinya, tak peduli apa yang terjadi, mau senang ataupun sedih.

 _"Tetsuya sudah mengerjakan pr matematika? Aku lihat dong! Kalau sensei tau, aku bisa dihukum membersihkan toilet nanti!"_

 _"Aku tidak bawa uang, Tetsuya mau kan menraktir kami lagi? Lagian kalau dibandingin sama uang jajanku, punya Tetsuya lebih banyak, 'kan? ayolah jangan pelit, kita kan teman!"_

 _"Tetsuya-kun, sebenarnya aku ... menyukaimu. Maukah Tetsuya menjadi pacarku?"_

 _"Lihat, aku berhasil berpacaran dengan Tetsuya-kun, dong! Haha!"_

 _"Wah, hebat banget kamu, Chii-chan! Tetsuya itu 'kan udah kaya, pintar, tampan dan manis lagi. Gimana bisa kamu ambil hatinya?"_

 _"Iya dong! Hee? Aku pura-pura nangis, dan bilang kalau aku sangat-sangat menyukainya. Kalau Tetsuya-kun gak nerima aku, aku bilang aku bakal bunuh diri. Ini buat gertakan aja sih, Haha! Dan Tetsuya langsung nerima aku gitu aja."_

 _"Eh, seriusan? Berani banget kamu!"_

 _"Tetsuyanya juga polos banget, sih. Mana mungkin aku bakal ngelakuin hal bodoh macam itu demi dia. Aku Cuma ingat adegan sin*tr*n yang pernah aku tonton, rasanya lucu aja kalau aku tambahin hal itu, ya, kan?"_

Cih. Mereka benar-benar sampah, Tetsuya jadi jijik sendiri mengingat satu persatu mantan teman bermainnya dulu. Jangan kira dirinya ini tidak tau apa yang dilakukan mereka.

Senyum palsu, sifat baik yang direkayasa, kata-kata manis tak berbobot, semuanya membuat Tetsuya muak.

.

.

.

.

Melihat teman-temannya saat pulang sekolah dijemput oleh ayah, ibu, atau kakak mereka ... Pemandangan itu jujur membuatnya iri setengah mati.

Mereka akan berlari dengan senyum gembira, memeluk keluarga mereka. Menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

" _Okaa-chan_ tau tidak? Tadi Okamura-sensei memujiku dan bilang kalau gambarku yang ini bagus. Lihat-lihat! Ini adalah aku, _Okaa-chan_ , _Otou-chan_ , dan—"

Sedang dirinya—

"Tetsuya-sama! Disini!"

—dijemput sopir menggunakan limusin hitam. Mungkin teman berceritanya hanya jok di bangku penumpang tempatnya bersandar, udara dingin di dalam mobil, atau apa pun properti yang ada di dalam sana.

 _"Tetsuya enak, ya. Pulang-pergi di jemput mobil mewah! Aku mah apa ... hanya bisa jalan kaki diantar aniki."_

Apa yang kau sesalkan? Bukankah lebih enak berjalan bersama keluargamu, ketimbang naik mobil semewah apa pun itu, sendirian ...

 _"Apapun yang Tetsuya mau pasti langsung dibelikan. Enaknya."_

Berhenti ...

 _"Untuk membeli pesawat mainan ini saja aku harus menabung selama dua bulan! Kalau Tetsuya, tinggal bilang sama aniki-nya mungkin pesawat sungguhan pun akan dibelikan!"_

Andai kalian tau, kehidupan seperti apa yang selama ini dijalaninya ...

 _"Tetsuya pintar, Tetsuya berbakat, semua guru-guru sayang sama Tetsuya."_

Kalian pasti akan menyesal, karena sudah terlahirkan di dunia ini.

 _"Kesempurnaan yang sungguh mengerikan ... Tetsuya, kamu adalah anak yang paling beruntung di dunia ini!"_

Di keluarga ini..

 _"Tetsu-kun bahkan ditaksir sama Akechi-senpai! Itu lho, anak kelas 6-A yang pintar menyanyi, yang punya wajah cantik, dan ramah."_

 _"Wah, yang benar!? Jangan disia-siakan kesempatan emas seperti ini. Kau harus cepat menembaknya, Tetsuya!"_

Dalam lingkungan seperti ini ...

 _"Aku iriiiii!"_

 _Ah ... Aku berharap tak pernah dilahirkan jika akan seperti ini akhirnya. Kalian semua terlalu berisik. Diam._

 _... Kalian hanya tau namaku, tidak kisahku._

Usia tiga belas tahun, beberapa bulan setelah memasuki SMP, untuk yang pertama kalinya Akashi Tetsuya mencoba yang namanya ' _Self Harm_ '

.

.

.

* * *

Berlanjut ke Tetsuya side bagian 2; _Numb Feeling_.

* * *

.

Ehem. Halo. Udah lama enggak ngelanjut bagian ini..

Padahal rencana awalnya chapter ini bagian Ryouta, eh tapi minggu ini rencananya chapter Kikuro bakal meluncur, kok. *udahlamangedekemdidraftsebenernyaituSS*

Mungkin cerita ini bakal didominasi sama ceritanya Tetsuya, rencananya.. Kisah lamanya.. Dan sejak aku sendiri adalah Kuroko-centric.

Thank's to : Hanna Byun614 BlackCrows1001 Guest VT-Lian Caesar704 synstropezia shawoldita Mika Tetsuya hanyo4 MaknaEXO Erucchin gateauch Dewi15 yang udah mampir di kotak review chapter sebelumnya fanfik tijel ini. Atau kalian yang baca dan ikutin. Terimakasih semuaaa~ lagi, kali ini aku gak bisa balas review kalian karena keterbatasan waktu (?)

*) _fanfik ini (sejujurnya) dibuat untuk kebutuhan maso penulis._


	5. Yubikiri Genman

Lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala membuat matanya otomatis menyipit, ini dikarenakan fokus cahaya tersebut tertuju langsung pada wajahnya—juga seluruh tubuhnya.

Ryouta yang berdiri di atas panggung dapat melihat kerumunan orang dibawah sana. Kerumunan fansnya yang didominasi oleh remaja putri meneriaki namanya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi poster bergambar dirinya yang sedang berpose tampan.

Hari ini, delapan belas Juni—bertepatan langsung dengan ulang tahunnya yang ke-14, adalah jadwal Akashi Ryouta _a.k.a_ Kise Ryouta, untuk memenuhi job khusus dari para fansnya.

 _Meet and Greet_ bersama Kise Ryouta di hari spesialnya.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hello My Story**

 _Yubikiri Genma_

KnB (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Hello My Story (c) saya.

 _Walau terus menangis, tetap saja aku tak bisa menggapaimu. Daripada air mataku terbuang sia-sia, lebih baik aku tersenyum seperti yang kau inginkan._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Akashi Ryouta memulai karirnya di dunia _entertaiment_ pada saat dirinya memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu umurnya baru tiga belas tahun. Ryouta ditawari pekerjaan untuk menjadi model busana dengan merk Vesvim, adalah pakaian yang sangat memperhatikan estetika dan kualitas dalam setiap produknya. ini brand yang sedang naik daun saat itu.

Namanya langsung melambung tinggi, kesuksesannya berawal dari sini.

Setelah itu tak hanya model, tawaran menjadi bintang iklan, aktor, dan penyanyi juga datang padanya. Akashi Ryouta menjadi artis serba bisa di usia muda.

Dengan ini ia sudah memenuhi tugasnya dari si tua bangka Akashi Seishirou—kakeknya sendiri. Cih. Ia bahkan tak sudi mengakui bahwa dia adalah keluarganya. Sepemahamannya, ia hanya harus mengharumkan nama keluarga ini, kan?

Semuanya berawal dari permintaan seenaknya ayah dari _Otou-san_ -nya. Dalam suasana yang berkabung, Ryouta ingat jelas dia datang dengan dikawal empat pengawal berbadan besar dan berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan kacamata hitam- orang-orang itu seperti anggota yakuza. Dikiranya, kakeknya datang untuk berbela sungkawa atas kematian orang tuanya. Tak tahunya, ia malah memberi kewajiban yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Ryouta bingung, hatinya itu terbuat dari apa sih? Tidak mengertikah kalau keluarganya sedang dalam keadaan berduka? Dengan melihat dirinya, Daiki, dan Atsushi dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang basah saja sudah bisa ditebak. Tidak bisakah ia menunggu? Menunggu sampai setidaknya kabut duka yang sedang menghantui keluarganya ini sirna? Dan juga, jangan seenaknya membebankan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ke pundak kakaknya, Seijuurou! Ryouta dan kakaknya hanya berbeda dua tahun, mereka masih remaja seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, masih ingin bebas. Secerdas atau sehebat apa pun kakaknya, ia juga manusia. Seijuurou bahkan belum lulus SMA saat Seishirou memaksanya menggantikan posisi ayahnya saat itu.

Gila.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ryouta mengutuk kakeknya agar terkena serangan jantung dan mati saat itu juga. Doanya memang belum terkabul saat Ryouta memintanya, tapi _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaannya beberapa tahun setelahnya. Akashi Seishirou meninggal di usia enam puluh sembilan tahun karena komplikasi stroke dan jantung.

Terbukti, _Kami-sama_ memang selalu mengabulkan doa hambanya yang teraniaya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Halooooo, _minnacchi_!" Suara nyaringnya menggema dalam gedung megah, sapaannya langsung dibalas teriakan histeris para _fangirl_ yang hadir saat itu. Ryouta makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik, kah? Terimakasih karena sudah datang di acara _Meet and Greet_ bersamaku-ssu. Apalagi ... Ya, kalian tau hari ini adalah hari spesialku. Coba tebak apa itu? Kalau ada yang bisa menjawab, akan kuberi _kissu_ ~"

Suasana kembali gaduh dan ricuh. Fansnya mulai berteriak-teriak. Suara mereka saling bertindihan, tapi Ryouta tahu inti dari apa yang mereka teriaki, ' _Kise-kun Otanjoubi_!'

"Yap! Kalian benar! Karena jawaban kalian semua benar, sesuai janji, maka—"

Ryouta memberi kiss bye dengan kedipan manja. Membuat para fangirl yang hadir semakin histeris. Ryouta tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan suara mereka. Karena Ryouta bisa ada, berdiri disini, karena dukungan mereka.

"Oke, cukup! Kita langsung mulai saja acaranya-ssu! Sharara ... goes on!"

Backsound langsung berbunyi kencang. Lampu panggung dimatikan, satu disisakan untuk menyorot Ryouta. Mikrofon sudah berada didekat bibir, Ryouta siap menyanyikan lagu di salah satu Album terbarunya yang baru rilis seminggu lalu. Ia dapat melihat para fansnya yang mengacungkan _light-stick_ berwarna kuning tinggi-tinggi.

Mari kita selesaikan urusannya disini secepatnya. Hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya, ia ingin cepat pulang dan merayakan bersama keluarganya. Ia yakin pasti _Okaa-san_ atau _Otou-san_ sudah menyiapkan juga pesta kejutan di rumah, untuknya.

Acara berjalan meriah setelahnya. _Meet and Greet_ kali ini diisi oleh game, tanya-jawab seputar kehidupannya dan isu-isu yang menyebar di kalangan publik, seperti Ryouta yang memiliki hubungan dengan gadis bintang porno. Oh, akan hal ini tentu saja ia menolak tegas, Ryouta sedang tidak dalam hubungan/ikatan dengan siapa pun. Ia bebas, sebebas-bebasnya. Lagipula, ia yang sekarang ini masih kecil, mana berani Ryouta menjalin hubungan di tengah pamornya yang sedang melejit sekarang ini, dengan artis bintang sur pula. Ia masih punya akal, Ryouta masih ingin melanjutkan karirnya.

Di penghujung acara, para fansnya ternyata menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuknya.

"Te-tetsuyacchi!?"

"Doumo, Lyouta-nii-san."

Adik kecilnya datang membawa kue tart dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryouta dengan dikawal oleh dua panitia acara di sisi kiri dan kanan. Ia kecil, Tetsuya lima tahun, yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan ukuran seperempat tubuhnya memang harus diawasi.

Setelah berjalan hati-hati dan sampai di hadapannya, Ryouta berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi adiknya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedettou_ , Lyouta-nii!" Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak kala melihat senyum cerah dan tulus sang adik. Ryouta ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya, mencuminya, mengatakan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah mau repot-repot datang ke sini. Ya, ini semua pasti sudah direncanakan.

"Buat pelmintaan, dan tiup lilinnya, Lyouta-nii!" katanya lagi.

Ryouta mengangguk. Masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa, memilih melakukan seperti yang adik kecilnya katakan. Matanya dipejamkan, dalam hati ia berbisik—

 _Kami-sama ... terima kasih sudah mengizinkan aku hidup sampai detik ini. Terima kasih sudah memberi segala kebahagiaan padaku. Aku ingin, segala sesuatunya tetap seperti sekarang. Lindungi mereka yang aku sayangi, Kami-sama ..._

Kelopak matanya terbuka kembali, Ryouta melihat wajah lugu adiknya yang sedang tersenyum sekilas, sebelum fokusnya kembali pada kue ulang tahun dan—

Api diatas lilin yang berjejer di atas kue mati, ia meniupnya dengan cepat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kakakku telsayang. Aku beldoa semoga Lyouta-nii semakin tampan, sukses, sehat, panjang umul, selalu dilindungi Kami-sama, hidupnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan, pokoknya, Cuya mendoakan yang telbaik buat Lyouta-nii!"

 _Amin.._

Setelah itu, Ryouta merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan pipinya. Adiknya baru saja menciumnya. Ryouta _speechless_.

"Cuya sayang Lyouta-nii ..."

Masih bungkam, Ryouta hanya memandangi wajah polos adiknya yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku ... aku juga menyayangimu, Tetsuyacchi!"

Akashi Ryouta menangis karena kado terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

 _Terima kasih sudah mengirimkan salah satu malaikat kecilmu padaku, Kami-sama.._

Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih.

.

.

.

 **-Present-**

Sekarang tepat pukul 12:45, lima belas menit sebelum pesawat Sky Air lepas landas.

Ryouta memandangi _handphone_ -nya sebelum itu. Walpaper disana menunjukan potret dirinya dengan adik bungsunya, Tetsuya.

Ini diambil beberapa tahun—kira-kira tiga belas tahun lalu. Saat Ryouta berulang tahun ke-empat belas, ia sempat meminta berfoto berdua dengannya sebagai ganti kado ulang tahunnya, karena saat itu si kecil tak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan.

 _"_ _Tapi, Cuya belum beli kado untuk Lyouta-nii ..." katanya dengan wajah murung ketika Ryouta menanyakan di mana kado darinya. "Maafkan Cuya, Lyouta-nii ... Cuya beljanji setelah ini akan membelikan kado yang cocok buat Lyouta-nii. Katakan apa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Lyouta-nii? Cuya akan menabung, mungkin akan lama, tapi Cuya pasti akan membelikan sesuatu itu pada Lyouta-nii, secepatnya!" katanya. Ryouta dapat melihat jelas permata biru muda itu yang berair, hampir menangis. Ryouta tahu, adik kecilnya tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Ia juga tidak memaksa kok, jika Tetsuya tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk diberikan untuknya—walau sedikit kecewa—ia akan menerimanya. Anggap saja kehadirannya disini yang merayakan ulang tahun dirinya bersama menjadi kado untuknya._

 _"_ _Tetsuyacchi tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan Ryouta-nii kado, oke? Kalau Tetsuyacchi ingin menabung Nii-chan tidak akan melarangnya. Tapi, uang tabungannya buat Tetsuyacchi saja. Untuk membeli mainan yang Tetsuyacchi inginkan. Begitu lebih berguna bukan?"_

 _"_ _Tapiiii, nanti Lyouta-nii malah sama Cuya. Cuya tidak mau dibenci Lyouta-nii!"_

 _"_ _Hei-hei, Tetsuyacchi bicara apa sih? Tentu saja Ryouta-niimu yang tampan tidak akan pernah membenci Tetsuyacchi yang manis ini. Jika mau, Ryouta-nii bisa membeli apapun yang Ryouta-nii inginkan, dan tidak akan memeras Tetsuyacchi! Kehadiran Tetsuyacchi disini saja sudah menjadi kado terindah untuk nii-chan. Terimakasih, sayang.."_

 _"_ _Um ... Janji? Lyouta-nii tidak malah dengan Cuya?_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu ... maukah Lyota-nii berjanji satu hal lagi pada Cuya?"_

 _"_ _Ya? Apa yang adik nii-chan ini inginkan memangnya?"_

 _"_ _Saat melihat Lyouta-nii telsenyum seperti tadi, entah kenapa dada Cuya beldebal-debal. Hei, nii-chan, senyummu itu membuat hati Cuya lega. Cuya ingin selalu melihatnya, dan ... jangan pelit untuk menunjukan senyum itu pada olang-olang! Cuya ingin semua olang tau kalau kakak Cuya yang tampan ini mempunyai senyum yang memesonaaa~"_

 _"_ _He? Hanya itu? Baiklah. Pegang kata-kata kakakmu ini, Ryouta-nii berjanji akan melakukan apa yang Tetsuyacchi minta!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Janji! Janji jari kelingking, kalau kamu berbohong, aku akan membuatmu menelan seribu jarum!"_**

.

.

Dan ini dia. Foto itu dijadikannya walpaper ponselnya. Ia juga mencetaknya menjadi dua. Yang satu ditaruh dikamarnya, sedang satunya lagi di dompetnya.

"Tetsuyacchi.."

Ibu jarinya mengusap layar-tepat di wajah bocah biru muda yang sedang mencium pipinya. Ryouta tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan dua jarinya. Satu tangannya yang menganggur merangkul—memaksa tubuh mungil si bungsu agar lebih dekat, padahal keduanya sudah menempel.

Ia mengecup layar ponselnya, kenangan bersama sang adik yang mengalir membuat matanya menjadi perih. Hampir, ia menangis _lagi_ , kalau—

 **Bugh.**

Kalau bosnya tidak datang dan menendang bokongnya, seperti biasa.

Kepalanya dipukul kasar. Ryouta mengusap bekasnya sebelum berbalik melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menghancurkan momennya.

"Matikan handphonemu, bodoh! Sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas. Kau ingin mati ya!?"

"Uh ... biasa saja, dong Kasamatsucchi! Aku tahu, kok!"

Hari ini adalah jadwal Akashi Ryouta sebagai Co-Pilot dan Kasamatsu Yukio sebagai Pilot Pesawat Sky Air tujuan New York.

"Kalau sudah tau simpan handphonemu! Panaskan mesinnya. Mengenang masa lalu tak ada gunanya. Pikirkan dirimu sekarang."

"Ha-hai', _Captain_!"

Hari ini Ryouta siap terbang, menembus langit biru cerah, berharap—barangkali—suatu hari nanti pesawatnya bisa menembus, atau sampai ke tempat sang adik berada.

Ia merasa dekat dengan Tetsuya ketika ia sedang terbang diantara langit biru.

.

.

.

Ryouta selalu mengingat janji sederhananya dengan Tetsuya.

 _'Beljanjilah satu hal pada Cuya kalau Lyouta-nii akan selalu telsenyum. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, ada Cuya ataupun tidak ada. Lyouta-nii halus tetap telsenyum, itu akan membuat ketampanan Lyouta-nii bertambah! Benalkan, Onee-chan tachi?'_

Janji yang terus dipegangnya sampai sekarang.

Bahkan saat mendengar kabar si bungsu yang meninggal dunia, Ryouta tetap tersenyum seperti janjinya.

 _' –_ _tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, telsenyumlah!'_

Walaupun senyumnya dibarengi oleh air mata yang mengalir deras.

.

* * *

.

 _Kapan kita menyadari kalau kita tak bisa hidup seorang diri?_

 _._

 _Jika kita tersesat. Aku akan menerangi jalan kita._

 _Tak apa jika kau ingin istirahat. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti._

.

* * *

end of chapter

* * *

.

*) Yubikiri Genman; Janji jari kelingking. Liat google untuk penjelasan lebih rincinya :" /oranginisedangmalasmenjelaskan.

.

Sengaja ga diceritain tentang perlakuan Ryouta yang berubah—karena sejujurnya aku engga sanggup, udah diujung batas. Mungkin aku bakal buat KiKuro part 2 nanti ... /oranginiKikuroshipperjuga /lebihtepatnyapenganutMiragenKuro

 **Yumi Ishikawa** buat ngemaso? Kamu tsuyoi :'D Ah, pengennya aku juga begitu, mereka sama-sama lagi. Tapi mau gimana ... semuanya udah terlanjur :" **hanyo4** ini ditambahin asupan masonya. Selamat menikmati :'D **BlackCrows1001** /pelukBlackCrows/ Mereka bilang begitu karena mereka ga tau apa-apa. sok tau, iya ... I know dat feel, too :" **VT-Lian** Nah nah, terimakasih Lian-san buat semuanya. Ini bagian Kikuro-nya silahkan dicicip dan komentari bagaimana rasanya /hush :" **Dewi15** Done :'D **rizkyanne** terimakasih, ini udah dilanjut dan salam kenaaaal! Shinju Hatsune /kasihtisu :" **shawoldita** IYAAAA MAKASIH SEMANGATNYA, SAYANGKUUUUH~ /lebay /dilemparinguntingAkashi **Caesar704** Self Harm; Self Abuse; Self Injury itu ... semacem tindakan melukai diri sendiri, salah satunya cutting. Mereka melukai diri sendiri dengan tujuan membuat goresan atau luka di seluruh bagian tubuh dengan benda tajam—cukup untuk menembus kulit dan membuatnya berdarah. Yah, aku rasa ini ga sebatas cutting aja, sih. semua kegiatan yang menyiksa diri sendiri (?) Ahahah, Tetsuya maso juga ternyata XD

Terimakasih, semua~

Sekian, Jaa.

*Hibernasi dimulai*


	6. Numb Feeling

"A-akhh..."

Ujung mata pisau bergerak lurus, melengkung, mulai menari, membentuk satu kata di atas kulit yang lembut.

"Nn...!"

Karena untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia tentu merasakan perasaan berbeda, satu rasa yang sudah lama tak dikecapnya. Berusaha menahan, tapi erangan kecil tetap lolos tatkala tangan kurus itu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bibir pucatnya membentuk senyum bangga ketika melihat hasil pekerjaannya dari balik kaca wastafel.

Tetsuya Akashi memperhatikan kata yang tertanam di dada bagian kirinya. Ada merah yang mengalir ke bawah di tiap goresan. Tertulis sangat jelas.

 ** _'I'm Alive'_**

Tetsuya ingin lagi, ingin merasakan pisau itu menggores, menusuk, membelah—daging miliknya.

Karena ia akan hidup dengan rasa sakit ini, mulai sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Hello, My Story**

 _Numb Feeling_

KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya

.

* * *

.

 _Kau berpikir kalau semuanya adalah salahmu_

 _Kau merasa, kau harus melakukan_ _ **ini**_ _, seakan kau tidak bisa berhenti_

 _Karena ini sudah seperti adiksi untukmu_

 _Kau menyembunyikannya, karena kau tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui_

 _Tapi lebih dari itu, kau menyembunyikan terlalu banyak sakit, sakit yang tak terkontrol_

 ** _Hei, kau tidak sendiri_**

 _Kau memiliki kesedihan, dan putus asa_

 _Kau merasa sendiri dan tak dicintai, dan juga tidak ada orang yang akan peduli padamu_

 _Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, jadi kau melakukan_ _ **ini**_

 _Kemudian jatuh pada lubang depresi_

 _Kau tidak bisa berhenti, bagian dirimu tidak ingin berhenti_

 _Karena_ _ **ini**_ _sudah menjadi bagian dari dirimu_

.

.

.

Tetsuya masih 13 tahun, ketika ia menemukan blog berjudul " **Desperateme** " (baca: _desperate me_ : despera _teme_ , perpaduan antara kata _desperate_ dan _teme_ yang bisa diartikan rasa putus asa sialan) di internet, yang berisi curahan hati si blogger tentang hidupnya. Ia yang tertarik dan merasa memiliki kasus yang sama dengan orang itu langsung mencoba mempraktikannya di rumah, tepatnya di dalam kamar mandi.

Penulis—yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya—sendiri menuliskan kalau ia hobi melukai diri sendiri di saat-saat menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa sendiri walau dikelilingi banyak orang, ia merasa tersisihkan, ia merasa dijauhi, dan ia merasa tak pernah dianggap ada. Yang terburuk, ia merasa mati rasa ditubuhnya; ia hidup, ia bernafas, tapi hampa di dalam (Penulis tidak menyebutkan masalah yang dihadapinya karena itu bagian dari privasi, ia hanya menuliskan apa yang dirasakannya dan dilakukannya).

 _Mirip sekali denganku_ , pikir remaja yang baru beberapa bulan memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama ini.

Malamnya, ia langsung mencoba hal 'itu' di dalam kamar mandi. Itu adalah pukul sebelas malam, Atsushi-nii, Shintarou-nii, dan Seijuurou-nii sedang tidur di kamar masing-masing. Kalau Ryouta-nii memang belum pulang sejak kemarin, ada jadwal _manggung_ di luar kota katanya. Beruntungnya, Daiki-nii yang kamarnya terletak di sebelah kamarnya sedang tidak ada di rumah, Tetsuya tidak tahu kemana tapi dengar-dengar dari pelayan di rumahnya, Daiki-nii sedang menginap di rumah teman. Kakaknya bahkan tak berpamitan dengannya, padahal Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang berada di rumah saat kakaknya itu meninggalkan rumah sore tadi. Tapi sudahlah, jangan dibahas.

Karena saat ia menggoreskan pisau itu ke kulitnya, Tetsuya berteriak. Walaupun kamarnya memang kedap suara, ia masih khawatir suaranya akan terdengar ke kamar sebelah, kamar Daiki-nii.

Tetsuya menangis—bahagia—saat melakukannya, setelah sekian lama tak menangis. Omong-omong, terakhir kali ia menitikan air mata adalah ketika Shintarou-nii memarahinya saat Tetsuya memintanya datang ke pentas di sekolah dasarnya.

Tetsuya merasa beban yang ia pendam berkurang, beban itu mengalir bersama darah yang keluar dari kulitnya. Rasa sakit yang selama ini ia simpan, ditimpa oleh rasa sakit dari goresan pisau di badannya. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik, karena sakit yang ini membuatnya hidup, tidak mati rasa seperti sakit sebelumnya.

Tetsuya tidak tahu _self harm_ yang dilakukannya memiliki efek ketergantungan yang terus berlanjut bahkan sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Seperti narkoba yang membuat candu, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa membuat luka baru di kulitnya.

Kulitnya yang mulus dan putih seperti salju pun mulai dipenuhi bekas luka ciptaannya. Satu luka 'hampir' sembuh, Tetsuya menambah kembali goresan di atas sana. Bahkan, pernah Tetsuya membakar perutnya dengan lilin. Bekasnya belum hilang sampai sekarang.

Ia kembali merasakan hidup.

Ya, sejak saat itu, ia merasa mati rasa. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Hidup dalam kondisi seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Ia tak punya tujuan hidup—satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan adalah karena kelima kakaknya. Tidak peduli mereka mengabaikan Tetsuya, tidak peduli mereka tak pernah mengobrol seperti dulu dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing. Tetsuya menyayangi Seijuurou, Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki dan Atsushi—kelima kakaknya, setulus hati. Ia hanya memiliki kelima orang itu yang tersisa di dunia ini.

Keluarganya adalah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan untuknya.

Tetsuya tidak bodoh, sampai tidak mengetahui risiko yang akan didapatnya. Infeksi, bekas yang lama menghilang, anemia—karena kehabisan darah.

Ia sangat tahu sekali. Apalagi usahanya untuk menyembunyikan jejak-jejak di kulitnya tidaklah mudah. Tetsuya tidak ingin dunia tahu, kalau selama ini ia telah melakukan hal yang menyimpang, hal yang dilarang Tuhan.

Ia masih bisa merasakan, jelas, nyeri yang didapat dari goresan ujung cutter berwarna biru kesayangannya di atas kulit pucatnya. Cairan merah kental yang mengalir setelahnya. Dinginnya lantai kamar mandi, atau air di dalam _bathub_. Kerasnya air yang menghujam dingin—terkadang _panas_ yang membakar kulit— dari keran yang menghujam punggungnya.

Dan sebagai penutup, biasanya ia akan meminum obat penenang—setelah semua, ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya—dengan dosis tinggi. Ia tidak tahu, berapa butir obat yang ditelannya, ia hanya menumpahkan botol obat itu ke telapak tangan, kemudian langsung menenggak pil-pil itu sekaligus. Yang pasti lebih dari lima. Tetsuya memiliki insomnia ketika malam dan tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum meminum obat. Terlalu banyak pikiran, ditambah ia tipe orang yang susah melupakan masalah.

Dalam kasus ini, ia tidak mati karena overdosis, anehnya. Paling, Ia hanya tertidur lama sekali ... minimal dua hari dan maksimal pernah sampai empat hari. Dalam tidur panjangnya, ia akan bermimpi, mimpi yang mengikuti masa lalu. Tentang _Okaa-san_ yang sering menyuapinya makan, tentang _Otou-san_ yang hobi menggendongnya dan menaruhnya di lehernya, tentang Seijuurou-nii yang rajin mengajarinya membaca dan berhitung, tentang Shintarou-nii yang sering memberinya benda-benda aneh nan lucu, tentang Ryouta-nii yang gemar mengajaknya jalan-jalan—sampai pernah dikejar para fansnya, tentang Daiki-nii yang mengajarinya bermain bola basket, terakhir ingatan dirinya yang bermain air dan membuat istana pasir bersama Atsushi-nii.

Tepatnya, tentang semua hal yang terjadi saat dahulu kala, dimana _Kami-sama_ belum memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Biarlah dirinya ini hidup dalam _f_ _airy_ _t_ _ale_ yang dibuatnya sendiri barang untuk sesaat. Sebelum ia berhadapan kembali dengan kenyataan hidup. Setidaknya Tetsuya bisa merasakan setitik kebahagiaan walau hanya ilusi semata.

Biarpun begitu, ia tidak pernah mempunyai niatan untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, kendati ia sering menyakiti diri sendiri. Ia hanya suka dengan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari perbuatannya. Rasanya, tubuh—dan hati—nya yang sudah mati rasa kembali mendapatkan impuls. Mengingatkannya bahwa sekosong atau hampa diri Tetsuya, ia masih hidup. Rasa sakit ini menyadarkannya.

Hobi 'menyakiti diri sendiri' ini menjadi adiksi lama kelamaan. Untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, Tetsuya terus melakukan tindakan ini secara terus menerus. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka, Tetsuya ini gemar melukis di atas kulitnya sendiri, seni yang begitu indah—menurutnya—dan mengerikan.

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Tidak kelima kakaknya, atau pun _maid_ dan _butler_ yang sering keluar masuk kamarnya. Ia terlalu andal dalam menyembunyikan segala sesuatu.

Guru dan orang-orang yang ada di kelasnya tidak tahu kalau di balik seragam putih yang dikenakan Akashi Tetsuya, tersembunyi banyak karya buatan tangan, terpahat di atas kulit pucatnya. Baginya, itu adalah sebuah pembuktian, kalau ia, juga manusia yang bisa merasa.

Tetsuya bangga.

Tapi … jika seandainya suatu saat nanti mereka mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri … bagaimana?

Dianggap gila? Mungkin saja. Dimasukkan ke rumah sakit gila masih untung, tapi yang terburuk, jika ia dipasung—oleh kakaknya—dengan tangan yang di borgol di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya yang gelap dan pengap ... bagaimana?

(Kakaknya tentu tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu, pikiran Tetsuya memang terlalu hiperbolis)

Tidak! Tentu ia tidak mau disekap di bawah sana. Kalau tangannya terikat bagaimana ia bisa memebuat sengatan-sengatan agar dirinya tetap merasakan hidup? Ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa obat penenang, yang lainnya pasti tidak mengizinkan Tetsuya mengonsumsi zat sedatif tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Tetsuya tidak bisa melanjutkan _fairy tale_ -nya lagi.

Tidak mau!

Kalau begitu ... ia hanya perlu menyembunyikan apa yang dilakukannya ini, ya, 'kan?

.

~0~

.

Pisau digenggam kuat, diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sementara netra biru langit fokus pada tangan kirinya, menentukan titik mana yang akan ia tusuk kali ini.

3

2

1

"AAAHH..!"

Erangannya keluar, keras. Sial, Tetsuya harus menahannya, jangan sampai orang di luar mendengarnya.

Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Air mata mengalir lantaran rasa itu terlalu dalam, sama dengan pisau yang masih menancap disana.

Tetsuya kehilangan kendali, ia tak bisa menahannya.

Sakit ini membuatnya mengulas senyum lega. Perlahan ditariknya pisau itu ke bawah, Tetsuya bisa melihat dengan jelas daging berwarna merah muda miliknya terbelah, walaupun pandangannya sedikit kabur oleh air mata.

 _Sakit sekali …_

Ia terus menyayat daging kenyal miliknya, berkali-kali, dengan tempo perlahan. Dalam, lebih dalam. Anehnya, senyumnya tak pernah hilang kala ia melakukan aksi itu. Keringatnya bahkan terus mengalir di wajah dan tubuhnya, beberapa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Asin.

Tangannya gemetar hebat, pisau dapur dengan gagang berwarna gelap jatuh, terlempar menjauh beberapa senti, menimbulkan suara denting yang menggema di dalam kamar mandi. Kala itu Tetsuya sedang bersandar pada dinding keramik, matanya melirik sekilas. Tangan kanan terulur, berusaha menggapai. Terlalu jauh, ia tak sampai, padahal jarak tangannya dengan benda tajam itu hanya sekitar dua puluh senti, tapi di kedua matanya, benda itu terlihat amat jauh.

Tetsuya menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk ke samping karena lemas. Pipinya berciuman dengan dinginnya lantai yang lembab. Penglihatannya buram, dan ia baru sadar sedang kelilingi oleh warna merah.

Merah dimana-mana.

Likuid merah yang terus mengalir keluar dari tangan kirinya.

Di saat seperti ini, melihat warna merah jadi mengingatkannya pada surai sang kakak sulung, Akashi Seijuurou.

Beda ... Itu adalah merah yang begitu ... hangat. Tidak perih seperti ini ...

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai memudar, pikirannya malah memutar balik, wajah kelima saudara berambut pelangi muncul di kepalanya.

Ah, sudah berapa hari ia tak bertemu dengan kelima kakaknya omong-omong?

Tiga ... Empat ... Ah, entahlah. Ia tak ingat. Ia tak mau memaksa kepalanya mengingat, sakit. Dan sekarang Tetsuya merasakan benda di sekitarnya mulai berputar-putar.

Tahu, kesadarannya mulai menghilang, Tetsuya berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Ia harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia buat. Sebelum pelayannya datang dan membersihkan ruangannya, dan sebelum rahasia kecilnya ini terbongkar.

Tangan kanan berusaha menopang tubuh sendiri, baru setengah duduk, Tetsuya kembali ambruk.

"Tubuh lemah sialan!" rutuknya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, deras. Ia malu, ia kesal, ia marah, pada dirinya sendiri, pada ketidakberdayaan Akashi Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya, alasan ia begitu depresi hari ini, karena ia dipaksa pelatih basketnya untuk keluar dari klub kesayangannya. Tetsuya sempat mengikuti klub basket SMP Teiko setahun, dan selama itu pula ia ditempatkan di _third string_. Tentu saja hal menyedihkan ini ia sembunyikan dari keluarganya, tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Dan, memang tidak ada yang menanyakan tentangnya, juga ...

Tetsuya tidak suka dikasihani. Ketika Shirogane Eiji memanggilnya ke ruang guru, mengatakan kalau Tetsuya lebih baik keluar dari klub karena ia khawatir dengan kesehatannya yang kian memburuk. Staminanya tak mendukung untuk mengikuti menu pelatihan. Ini baru _third_ —belum _first string_. Akan jadi apa dirinya bila ditempatkan di sana? Jangan mimpi. Tetsuya sering muntah bahkan sampai pingsan karena kelelahan ketika mengikuti pelatihan. Ia terlalu lambat saat bermain, bahkan kerap gagal saat ingin memasukkan bola ke ring.

Tapi ia menyukai basket. Ini adalah olahraga yang diajarkan oleh Daiki-nii sewaktu ia kecil. Tetsuya mengagumi gaya bermain kakaknya yang memiliki kulit sedikit gelap tersebut. Tidak hanya Daiki-nii, Seijuurou-nii juga tak kalah hebat. Kakak sulungnya itu pernah bilang pada Tetsuya kalau ia pernah menjabat sebagai kapten basket ketika SMP dan SMA.

Tetsuya pernah melihat kelima kakaknya bermain bersama. Ia yang masih kecil saat itu hanya bisa mengamati dari pinggir lapangan dengan mata berbinar dan penuh kekaguman. Tetsuya ingin, suatu hari, ketika ia mampu, ia ingin bermain bersama mereka.

Padahal, kakaknya, Akashi Daiki, baru saja diangkat sebagai pelatih basket timnas Jepang. Jika ia menceritakannya pada Daiki-nii, mungkin saudaranya itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, menepuk pundaknya kasar, mengatakan "Tetsu payah! Kemari, biar aku tunjukkan permainan basket yang sebenarnya!" dengan cengiran di wajah tampannya, dan Daiki akan membiarkan Tetsuya menonton baik-baik bagaimana lincah dan hebatnya ia bermain.

 _Jangan terlalu berharap, Tetsuya. Mana mungkin Daiki-nii melakukan hal seperti itu._

Yang ada, jika Tetsuya memberi tahu masalah ini, ia akan membuat malu nama kakaknya. Apa kata orang-orang nanti ... ?

 _'_ _Kakaknya pemain pro yang punya julukan tak terkalahkan. Adiknya lemah, disuruh memasukkan bola ke ring saja tidak becus. Apa kau yakin mereka adalah saudara kandung?'_

Ia terlalu terbawa lamunannya sendiri, sampai tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya sedang berusaha dibuka dari luar.

Indranya tumpul, bahkan suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan dari pintu yang berhasil dibuka itu tak membuatnya bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Suara berat dan malas khasnya terdengar, otomatis semua pekerja keluarga Akashi yang mengenali suara itu buru-buru berkumpul dan berbaris—meninggalkan tugas sesaat—menyambut kepulangan Tuan Muda mereka yang sudah seminggu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya di rumah ini.

"Selamat datang, Daiki-sama!"

Daiki memperhatikan sekilas. Ada sekitar delapan orang pelayan yang berdiri menyambutnya saat ini. Lima perempuan dan sisanya laki-laki. Ia hanya mengangguk, lanjut melangkah masuk tanpa menjawab. Kedelapan pelayan itu langsung membubarkan diri dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

Tubuhnya pegal dan lelah, tujuh hari kemarin ia ditugaskan untuk melatih anak-anak timnas Jepang di luar kota. Ini adalah pekerjaan sampingannya. Daiki saat ini sedang kuliah, baru memasuki tahun kedua.

Ya, mungkin ini yang membuat beberapa anak didiknya melunjak padanya. Karena perbedaan usia, mereka menganggap Daiki masih terlalu muda untuk mengajar mereka yang notabennya lebih senior dari Daiki—walaupun mereka mengakui tubuh dan tinggi juniornya lebih unggul. Seharusnya, Daiki ikut berkontribusi, ikut menjadi pemain di tim. Tapi Daiki terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Melelahkan. Hei—kalau bukan menteri olah raga yang memintanya secara langsung untuk melatih mereka, Daiki juga tidak mau!

Mungkin ia terlalu mencolok, jadinya pak tua itu menaruh ketertarikan padanya. Huh, padahal Daiki baru saja ingin berhenti bermain basket.

(Daiki dari dulu menjabat sebagai _ace_. Ia—dan timnya—memenangkan hampir semua turnamen basket yang diikuti sejak SMP)

 _"_ _Aku bermain juga tidak ada lawan yang bisa mengimbangiku. Jadi untuk apa?"—ia bermain lagi?_

Terlalu membosankan.

Tapi setidaknya ia bisa membantu orang lain agar bisa berkembang. Ya, siapa tahu diantara mereka ada bibit potensial, yang akan menjadi rivalnya di masa depan. Siapa tahu.

Sekaligus sebagai pembuktian, kepada kakek tua itu kalau dirinya ini mampu.

Daiki sedang duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu, meregangkan ototnya yang kaku sambil memejamkan mata, ketika ia mendengar suara orang berteriak, diiringi pintu yang diketuk berulang kali. Samar.

 _"_ _Tetsuya-sama! Tetsuya-sama! Saya mohon buka pintunya, Tetsuya-sama!"_

Mendengar nama adik disebut berulang kali, Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepalanya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar, tanpa pikir panjang, Daiki bangkit dan buru-buru naik ke lantai dua.

Ada dua pelayan yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang yang letaknya memojok di lantai itu. Itu kamar Tetsuya Akashi. Sejenak Daiki memperhatikan, satu pelayan mengetuk, sedang satunya hanya diam dengan ekspresi khawatir. Keduanya menunggu respons dari si empunya kamar.

Daiki langsung berlari mendekat. "Ada apa ini?" Pelayan yang sedang mengetuk pintu buru-buru minggir. Wajahnya jelas terlihat cemas.

"Sa-saya mendengar suara sesuatu dari dalam. Ini memang waktunya saya untuk membersihkan kamar tuan muda. Biasanya ketika saya mengetuk, Tuan Muda Tetsuya akan langsung membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan saya untuk bebenah di dalam, dan ia akan keluar. Saya takut, teriakan kesakitan Tetsuya-sama keras sekali. Saya takut terjadi apa-apa di dalam," kata salah satu diantaranya (Daiki tidak tahu nama keduanya) sambil menunduk.

Teriakan kesakitan ... katanya?

"Minggir."

Penjelasan itu sudah cukup. _Ada apa-apa di dalam sana_ , dan Daiki mulai merasa takut akan hal ini.

Daiki menubrukan tubuhnya yang besar itu pada pintu berbahan mahoni yang keras. Percobaan pertama gagal. Ia terus mencoba sampai kali ke tujuh—sembari merapal dalam hati bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan—hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Daiki langsung masuk.

Kamarnya kosong dan rapi, tidak terlihat Tetsuya dimanapun.

Ketika sepasang navi menangkap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit, ia buru-buru belari masuk ke dalam.

Berbagai pikiran negatif memasuki kepalanya membuat langlah kakinya semakin cepat.

Ia membeku ketika melihat merah. Merah yang mengitari sekitaran Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring miring.

"TETSU!"

Daiki tidak sadar, tahu-tahu ia sedang memangku Tetsuya yang setengah sadar di pangkuannya.

Manik bulat biru muda yang terbuka setengah melirik ke arah Daiki. Terlihat bergoyang, Tetsuya berusaha mengenali orang yang memergokinya melakukan hal memalukan ini.

" _Daiki-nii_...?" suaranya begitu halus dan lemah, Daiki tak mungkin mendengarnya jika ia tak menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"SIAL! Apa yang terjadi, Tetsu!? Kenapa banyak darah seperti ini!?" Ia memeriksa sekujur tubuh adiknya yang dipenuhi cairan amis tersebut, mencoba mencari dari mana asalnya.

Ia menahan napas ketika menemukan luka di lengan kiri adiknya terbuka lebar, dalam, ia bisa melihat jelas warna merah muda dan darah yang mengalir dari luka yang menganga itu.

Sementara si objek terlihat tak memedulikan panik kakaknya.

" _Okaeri_ , Daiki-nii. Kapan Daiki-nii pulang? Seharusnya Daiki-nii mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." suaranya sedikit mengeras, meski lemah.

"Bukan saatnya itu, Tetsu! Kau terluka— _shit_! Apa yang terjadi!?"

Daiki mencoba memperhatikan sekitarnya, mencari tahu penyebab. Apa ada orang yang masuk dan melukai adiknya diam-diam? Penguntit? Atau ... Pembunuh bayaran!? Tapi apa motifnya? Apa salah Tetsuya? Setahunya adiknya adalah anak baik-baik, yang penurut dan murah hati, yang selalu menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada siapa saja.

Apa ... salah keluarga ini?

Seingatnya pintu menuju balkon kamar Tetsuya masih tertutup rapat ketika ia masuk—jikalau si pelaku masuk dari sana. Dan di kamar mandi, tidak ada pintu yang menghubungkan ke dunia luar di sini. Apa orang itu bersembunyi? Dimana? Di bawah kasur, di dalam lemari, atau di balik tirai jendela raksasa kamar Tetsuya? Kalau sampai Daiki menemukannya, orang yang menyakiti adiknya, ia benar-benar akan membunuh orang itu. Memutilasinya, memberikan dagingnya pada anjing-anjing jalanan yang kelaparan di luar sana. Mereka pasti akan menyukainya.

Ia sibuk dengan pikiran gilanya, sampai kilatan logam memasuki penglihatannya. Menyadarkannya.

Tidak ada orang di kamar ini, selain Tetsuya. Ada pisau berlumuran darah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari adiknya berbaring.

Tunggu ...

Adiknya tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu ... 'kan?

Tangan kurus Tetsuya—yang dipenuhi darah—terangkat. Menepuk pelan pipi sang kakak, membuat perhatian Daiki yang masih fokus dengan pisau penuh darah kembali pada dirinya. Si kecil tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya.

"Daiki-nii harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, atau Tetsuya akan membenci Daiki-nii ..."

Kalau adiknya yang melukai dirinya sendiri ... Daiki harus berbuat apa?

"Maaf, Daiki-nii, tapi Tetsuya mengantuk, Tetsuya tidak bisa menemani Daiki-nii ... _Oyasumi_."

"Tetsu jangan coba tutup matamu! OI, TETSU! TETSU! AKASHI TETSUYA!"

Ia menggoyangkan tubuh kecil adiknya berulang, sambil meneriaki namanya. Tetap saja, raga dipangkuannya tak mau merespons. Matanya tertutup sempurna.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Daiki merasakan perasaan takut—takut ditinggal—oleh sosok yang disayanginya, _lagi_.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Daiki tak ingat. Lagi, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di sini. Berdiri di depan ruang UGD, menatap nanar lampu merah yang menyala di atas pintu di hadapannya.

(Ia tak ingat berteriak panik dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan sambil menggendong Tetsuya, memasukannya ke dalam mobil, membawa kendaraan itu layaknya pembalap, dan hampir menabrak orang)

Daiki menunduk, memperhatikan tangannya yang lengket karena dipenuhi cairan kental berwarna merah. Tak hanya tangan, kaus putihnya juga jadi berubah warna sekarang.

Mendadak ia jadi membenci warna merah.

Daiki dapat mendengar jelas bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri—yang lebih cepat tiga kali lipat dari biasanya—juga deru nafasnya yang tak terkontrol.

Ia takut, ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, cukup _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ -nya saja yang pergi. _Kami-sama ... jangan ambil Tetsu juga dari sisiku ..._

Jangan ... Daiki mohon, kasihani dirinya yang menyedihkan ini.

Tiba-tiba bahunya dicengkram dan ditarik agar berbalik ke belakang, perlahan ia melihat siapa orang yang berani-berani mengganggunya.

"—Apa yang terjadi, Daiki!? Kau berdarah, siapa yang melakukannya—"

Oh, Shintarou-aniki rupanya.

"Ini bukan milikku ..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu!? Jelas-jelas kau terluka! Yang terpenting kau harus diobati sekarang, cepat ikuti aku—"

Lengannya ditarik paksa, Daiki kukuh tak mau bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kakaknya terus memaksa, menariknya agar ikut.

Sedangkan Daiki tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Tetsuya.

Ia yang geram, pada akhirnya menyuarakan kebenarannya, "Ini darah Tetsu, Shintarou-aniki!" teriaknya. Tangan kakaknya yang mencengkram lengannya ia tepis kasar.

"Tetsuya...?" setelah mengatakan itu, ekspresi wajah kakak keduanya jadi mengeras. Kemudian Shintarou Akashi berteriak keras di luar karakternya.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA, DAIKI!?"

Cengkraman kakaknya berganti ke dua sisi bahunya. Makin kuat. Daiki merasakan kuku-kuku jari itu menusuk kulitnya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Aku baru saja pulang ... pelayan berteriak ... aku mendobrak ... darah dimana-dimana, Tetsuya ada disana ... aku ... aku ..."

 _"_ _Daiki-nii harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa—_

"BICARA YANG JELAS, DAIKI! APA YANG TERJADI PADA TETSUY—"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, ANIKI!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa ... " katanya dengan suara pelan. Ia hampir menangis, tidak, Daiki sudah menangis saat ini.

Daiki tidak bohong, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya barusan?

Bunuh diri ... Daiki tidak ingin percaya kalau saudaranya melakukan hal yang hina tersebut ... tapi kalau buktinya ada di depan mata, ia juga tidak bisa membantah.

Yang ia tahu, adiknya sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Semoga saja Tetsuya tetap mau mempertahankan hidupnya. Karena kalau sampai tidak ...

Daiki tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya kelak.

.

* * *

-Berlanjut ke Tetsuya _side_ selanjutnya-

* * *

.

 **AN:**

(Padahal senin US, tapi orang ini dengan sangat bangganya muncul dan melanjutkan **ini** )

 _Hello My Story_ edisi panjang, dan baru inget belum buat momen Aokuro disini ... :" #Abaikan

Buat: **CuyaChan,** kamu nyesek ... apakabar yang ngetik? :" /gakgitu FYTY-nya dilanjut abis aku selesai UN april nanti, yaa ... **ShirSira** sip. Part dua yang entah kapan dipostnya. Fik ini lagi ngejar alur FYTY juga soalnya, takut gak sempet :" **hanyo4** segera aku kirimin penggantinya deh, Hanyo-saaaan! /buruburukeJN*ngiriminin2dustisu **Nyanko-kawaii** dasar kamu maso :" /lujugathor iya ini sudah dilanjut-ssu! Silahkan dinikmati asupan maso-nya (lagi)-ssu **Keita Ritsu** Maafkan aku, baru kesempetan bales review-nya Ritsu-san disini _ /ngumpetdiketekPapa Ah, terimakasih Ritsu-san! Aku juga gak tega mereka diginiin, padahal awalnya mau buat yang fluff. Tapi disaat bersamaan, jiwa sadis aku berbisik buat ... memutar alur jadi seperti ini ._. (Baru kepikiran, kenapa gak dibuat Tetsuya sama Kuroko ketuker aja jiwanya, mereka saling merasakan kehidupan masing-masing, terus mengubahnya ... Masalahnya, Tetsuya matinya begitu, dan ini udah setengah jalan. ._.) ini sudah dilanjut, terus ikutin fik—tijel—ini, yaa, Ritsu-san! :'D **Dewi15** chapter itu, chapter yang entah bakal sempet kepublish atau enggak ... tapi ditunggu aja! :'D **Shinju Hatsune** done :)) **BlackCrows1001** Huwaaa /kasihtisu /ikutnangis **shawoldita** terimakasih-ssu! :""" Semangaaaaat UN! Dan semoga kamu bisa lulus sbmptn-nya! Amin. (aku enggak kuliah tahun ini soalnya).

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah membaca atau mengikuti, apalagi yang sering nongol di kotak repiu! :'D /langsung kabur

 **Pengingat!**

Jarak umur Tetsuya sama saudaranya di sini:

Tetsuya-Daiki: 4 tahun.

Tetsuya-Atsushi: 7 tahun.

Tetsuya-Ryouta: 8 tahun.

Tetsuya-Shintarou: 9 tahun.

Tetsuya-Seijuurou: 10 tahun.


	7. Alasan

"—Jadi, Tetsuya, mulai sekarang kau harus banyak makan daging, kacang-kacangan dan sayuran. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukan kalau kau mengalami anemia. Kau juga harus makan yang banyak. Lihat tubuh menyedihkanmu itu, aku bisa dikutuk _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ di surga sana jika terus membiarkan tubuhmu kurus kering seperti sekarang—"

"Aku mengerti Shintarou-nii."

Omongannya disela, Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang tak turun sama sekali, "Aku belum selesai! Nah, selanjutnya—Apa? Kau bisa tunggu sebentar tidak, ha!? Tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan adikku!?"

Interupsi untuk yang kedua kali membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepalanya. Shintarou menengok pada perawat yang sedang menemaninya sekarang, yang dipandang menunduk sambil memeluk _clipboard_ di dadanya. Shintarou menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Pikirannya memang sedang tak karuan sejak beberapa hari ini. Dan memang ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk pagi ini.

Setelah dua hari adiknya tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya siang ini Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan di saat bersamaan pasien di rumah sakitnya ini sedang membludak, membuat semua petugas kewalahan, termasuk Shintarou sendiri. Alhasil, Shintarou yang tugasnya biasanya hanya mengawasi, harus turun tangan.

Padahal ia ingin berbicara banyak pada adiknya.

"Tapi, Akashi-san, pasien di ruang—"

Kenapa orang-orang yang sakit bertambah belakangan ini? Dan kenapa pula mereka berobat ke rumah sakit ini? Memang tidak ada rumah sakit lain, apa …

Bukannya Shintarou tak suka—atau tidak mensyukuri rejekinya, tapi kalau keadaan seperti ini, Shintarou benar-benar butuh waktu untuk keluarganya. Kondisi Tetsuya tidak bisa diabaikan. Apa kata orang tuanya jika melihat kondisi si kecil yang sekarang?

Lihat saja betapa kurus tubuh adiknya, kulitnya yang bertambah pucat—hampir mendekati transparan, tatapannya yang kosong dan sayu. Tetsuya seperti anak telantar, tak terurus. Padahal jelas, jika ditilik dari berbagai aspek, Tetsuya ini bisa dibilang anak orang kaya. Dilihat dari nama keluarga yang disandangnya saja sudah ketahuan.

Apa kata orang jika melihat kondisi adiknya yang bisa Shintarou bilang … mengenaskan ini?

Mungkin Shintarou harus menyewa _babysitter_ secara khusus untuk mengawasi adik kecilnya, karena Shintarou sadar, ia dan saudaranya yang lain tak memiliki waktu untuk menaruh perhatian lebih—tidak, bahkan untuk sekadar mengecek keadaan saja tak sempat. Ia sering pulang malam, lelah membuatnya malas untuk bergerak ke kamar Tetsuya dan mengecek keadaannya, atau sekadar menanyakan kabarnya.

Jadi, untuk kali ini, Shintarou mohon berikan ia waktu untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota keluarga—dan juga kakak—pada Tetsuya. Masalahnya ini sudah terlalu serius.

Daiki bilang, Tetsuya dikerjai teman sekolahnya.

Dikerjai apanya sampai keterlaluan begini? Ini namanya penyiksaan. Kalau orang lain korbannya, Shintarou tak terlalu peduli. Tapi ini keluarganya. K-E-L-U-A-R-G-A-N-Y-A.

Sampai membuat adiknya celaka dan hampir meregang nyawa … mereka semua minta dibunuh, ya? Kalau perlu, akan Shintarou jebloskan orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu ke penjara karena sudah melukai adiknya. Dan Shintarou pastikan mereka akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal—kalau bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih dari ini.

Sayangnya, baik saksi—Daiki—ataupun korban—Tetsuya—tidak mengetahui siapa tepatnya pelaku pembully-an ini.

Shintarou bisa menyebutnya seperti ini, 'kan? Pembully-an adalah sesuatu yang biasa di negara ini, seolah sudah mendarah daging. Pembully-an terjadi di berbagai tempat. Dan kebanyakan memang terjadi di sekolah.

Shintarou hanya tak menyangka keluarganya masuk dalam list korbannya. Memangnya Tetsuya salah apa sampai menjadi sasaran mereka? Adiknya ini anak baik, sopan, penurut, dan pintar. Penampilan Tetsuya juga tidak _culun-culun amat_ , kok. Dia tidak memakai kacamata—karena matanya masih sehat, rambut Tetsuya tidak panjang, adiknya juga tidak memakai baju kebesaran saat berangkat sekolah. Ryouta malah sering membelikan saudara kecilnya itu pakaian model terbaru dan termodis setiap dua minggu sekali. ' _Biar Tetsuyacchi tidak ketinggalan zaman—ssu_!' katanya.

Apa karena Tetsuya ini penyendiri? Bisa jadi …

Daiki bilang, ketika dia sampai di lokasi kejadian, Tetsuya sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia menemukan Tetsuya di gang sempit, sepi, dan gelap saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan.

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang sekitar sana tak menyadari kalau adiknya sedang disiksa di sana, di gang sempit itu? Shintarou sadar hawa keberadaan adiknya memang tipis, tapi sebegitu parahnyakah sampai tak ada yang melihat?

Dasar manusia buta.

Sementara saat Shintarou menanyai siapa tersangka atas tindakan yang menyebabkan diri Tetsuya sampai seperti ini—pada korbannya langsung, Tetsuya berkata ia tidak ingat. Bahkan ciri-ciri fisiknya, tak melekat sedikit pun di memorinya. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya. Tetsuya bilang orang itu memiliki perawakan mungil sepertinya, dan kelihatan seumuran dengannya. Petunjuk ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

Apa kepalanya terbentur, dan Tetsuya jadi kehilangan ingatan terakhirnya? Tapi menurut pemeriksaan, tidak ada yang salah dengan kepalanya, kecuali—

Tangannya.

Luka lebar di tangan kiri Tetsuya, yang panjangnya meliputi dari lengan atas sampai hampir mencapai pergelangan tangan itu sungguh mengerikan. Belum lagi darah yang dikeluarkan. Adiknya sempat menerima tranfusi tiga kantong darah karena kehilangan banyak cairan merah tersebut. Juga, guna menutup luka itu … total ada tiga puluh jahitan di tangan kiri Tetsuya.

Dan, berakhir koma. Tiga hari.

Itulah yang menyebabkan pikiran Shintarou runyam, sampai detik ini.

"Aku mengerti. Makanya biarkan aku menyelesaikan pembicaraanku dengan adikku dulu. Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, ya. Batasi kesibukanmu di sekolah, Tetsuya. Tinggalkan semua kegiatan yang membuatmu kelelahan, apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan olahraga. Aku sangat tidak mengizinkannya. Lalu—"

"Shintarou-nii, pasienmu menunggu."

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, Tetsuya masih sempat-sempatnya mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

 _Hei, Tetsuya. Kakakmu ini sedang memberi perhatian lebih padamu, kau tidak peka apa?_

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyela jika aku sedang berbicara, Tetsuya. Kau juga pasienku disini." Sebisanya, dokter muda ini mempertahankan nada bicaranya sehalus mungkin. Adiknya baru saja sadar, tidak baik berbicara keras dan kasar pada Tetsuya dalam kondisi sekarang.

Sama halnya dengan Seijuurou, Shintarou juga benci jika omongannya dipotong, apalagi dibantah.

"Tetsuya mengerti. Tetsuya akan mengikuti semua yang Shintarou-nii katakan. Makanya Shintarou-nii harus mengurus pasien Shintarou-nii yang lain dulu, mereka lebih membutuhkan Shintarou-nii daripada aku."

 _... Tapi faktanya kau lebih penting dari mereka, adikku_ _ **sayang**_ _._

"Kau baru sadar setelah dua hari koma, kau dengar? _Ko-ma_. Ini bukan main-main, kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku memikirkan keadaanmu itu—"

"Jadi itu alasan Shintarou-nii berwajah lelah seperti itu. Kalau begitu, maaf karena sudah membuat khawatir Shintarou-nii …"

Mengetahui perubahan perasaan yang kelewat drastis membuat alisnya berkerut. Muka Tetsuya menjadi murung seketika, dan sekarang malah menunduk.

Tidak … ini tidak baik. Tetsuya yang dalam masa pemulihan tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang akan membuatnya _down_. Tetsuya sendiri tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya tentang pembully-an itu dan menolak menjawab pertanyaan Shintarou perihal kejadian yang menimpanya—karena Shintarou sadar tak mungkin Tetsuya melupakan _semua_ kejadian itu. Jadi, Shintarou tidak boleh memaksanya jika Tetsuya tetap bersikeras tutup mulut.

Mungkin saja kasus pembully-an itu membuatnya trauma?

Jika itu benar, bertambahlah rasa khawatir Shintarou. Tentang keadaannya yang belum stabil saja membuatnya tidak tenang, apalagi jika Tetsuya benar-benar mengalami trauma …

Ya Tuhan … Shintarou pusing.

Untuk kali ini, Shintarou akan diam. Sampai Tetsuya siap bicara. Yang pasti, kalau sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi di masa depan, dan berakibat fatal, apalagi membahayakan nyawa adiknya— _lagi_. Shintarou tidak akan memaafkan orang-orang itu. Ia akan mengejarnya,

S-A-M-P-A-I M-A-T-I.

Tangan berbalut perban mendarat di atas kepala biru muda. Shintarou mengacak-acak rambut halus Tetsuya. "Berjanjilah padaku mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati, baru aku akan memaafkanmu."

Wajah yang tadinya tertunduk mulai terangkat perlahan. Sepasang azure menatap langsung emerald milik Shintarou. "Baik!" kemudian adiknya tersenyum manis padanya.

Melihat senyum terukir di wajah malaikat Tetsuya membuat Shintarou sedikit tenang. Mau tak mau bibirnya ikut membentuk senyum tipis.

Ia suka melihat senyum polos milik Tetsuya. Kalau setiap hari ia disuguhkan senyum bidadari sang adik, Shintarou yakin ia tak mungkin stress memikirkan pekerjaannya—seperti sekarang.

"Sebelum aku pergi, pastikan kau menghabiskan makananmu di atas meja. Jangan lupa obatnya, kau bisa memakannya sendiri, 'kan? Apa perlu aku menyuruh salah satu suster untuk menyuapimu?"

"Tetsuya bukan anak kecil."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu."

"A-akashi-sa—"

"Aku mengerti! Dimana pasien yang sedang membutuhkanku itu! Bawa aku kesana sekarang! _Ehm_. Tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya. Aku akan segera kembali setelah menangani masalah ini."

Sebelum Shintarou pergi, ia sempat mengecup dahi Tetsuya sekilas dan mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan suster yang masih setia mengikuti di belakang.

Saat ia membuka pintu, Shintarou mendapati Daiki yang berdiri di depannya. Kelihatannya adiknya yang satu itu baru ingin masuk.

"Kebetulan sekali. Tetsuya baru saja sadar. Aku sedang ada urusan. Tolong kau awasi dia, Daiki. Pastikan dia makan dan meminum obatnya dengan tuntas."

"Te-tetsu sudah sadar!?" sepasang kelereng safir sempat mengintip ke dalam, dan terlihat berkilau ketika mendapati pemuda mungil yang sedang melihat ke arahnya juga, sambil tersenyum lemah di atas ranjang. "Ba-baiklah, Aniki. Aku akan mengurusnya!" kata Daiki semangat dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Huh. Sekarang aku bisa tenang," gumam Shintarou sembari memerhatikan kedua adiknya sebentar, kemudian menutup rapat pintu ruang rawat VVIP tersebut.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hello, My Story**

 _Alasan_

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

 _Hello, My Story_ © Neemuresu Piero

.

* * *

.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Daiki-nii."

Tetsuya menghalangi mulutnya dengan tangannya, menyebabkan sendok berisi bubur putih yang sudah berada di dekat mulutnya tak bisa melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menghantarkan itu ke mulut adiknya.

"Ayolah, Tetsu! Kau baru makan tiga sendok dan bilang kenyang? Bagaimana tinggimu mau bertambah? Bagaimana dirimu bisa tumbuh besar, kalau menghabiskan secuil bubur ini saja kau tidak mampu!"

"Daiki-nii dan Shintarou-nii sama saja. Sama-sama cerewet."

Tetsuya cemberut, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, malas menatap Daiki. Pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik perhatiannya. " _Aku ingin ke luar_ ," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa, Tetsu?"

"Eh? Ah ... ya, Shintarou-nii menyuruhku ini, melarangku itu. Seperti bukan Shintarou-nii saja … _Padahal biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini_ , 'kan?"

"Aniki adalah kakakmu, Tetsu. Tentu dia peduli padamu. Aku pun sebagai kakakmu juga peduli denganmu," balas Daiki seadanya.

Ada kilatan di kedua bola sewarna langit musim panas. Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, Tetsuya mencoba mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Daiki-nii benar, tentu saja … Shintarou-nii adalah keluargaku … " Walaupun hasilnya senyumnya itu terlihat dipaksakan dan setengah hati.

Tetsuya hanya sedang mencoba kuat. Omong-omong, ia tidak menyesal memotong tangannya di hari itu. Sebagai balasannya, ia mendapatkan atensi para kakaknya sekarang.

 _…_ _Mungkin kalau aku melakukan hal semacam ini secara terus-menerus, Oniisan yang lain akan berbalik dan kembali memerhatikanku lagi?_ –Kembali menemani Tetsuya seperti dulu.

Ide bagus. Tetsuya tidak keberatan sama sekali jika harus melakukan tindakan menyakitkan itu lagi.

Ia akan mencoba menyayat tubuhnya, dari dada, perut, kemudian turun ke kaki. Ah, apa wajahnya ini juga perlu ia sayat?

Kemudian membuat alasan logis lainnya. Mengatakan ia dibully lagi oleh orang yang sama. Tapi orang itu kali ini memakai topeng gorilla untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Mungkin cara—gila—ini akan berhasil—jika Daiki-nii belum mengetahui rahasia gelapnya.

Kakaknya itu memergokinya melakukan hal menyedihkan itu di kamarnya, ini pasti karena suara teriakannya terlalu besar sampai membuat orang luar curiga.

Tetsuya masih belum tahu apa yang dipikirkan Daiki-nii. Takutnya ia berpikir kalau Tetsuya ini mencoba membunuh dirinya. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Hal itu hanya sebagai pengalih rasa sakitnya saja, agar Tetsuya tidak merasakan rasa sakit lainnya yang tak diinginkannya. Rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dari melukai dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakit di hatinya yang hampa ini.

Omong-omong, Daiki-nii belum menyinggung soal kejadian dua hari yang lalu sejak tadi. Ia yakin kakaknya ini pasti penasaran,

Tetsuya berterimakasih juga padanya, Daiki-nii mau membantunya menutupi rahasia kecilnya ini, walaupun dengan ancaman ia akan membencinya jika kakaknya itu membocorkannya pada yang lain.

Shintarou sempat menanyakannya tadi, dan Tetsuya jawab saja ia tidak ingat. Tapi Tetsuya tahu, kakaknya itu pasti tidak percaya dengan jawabannya, jadi Tetsuya tambahi saja sedikit ciri-ciri di jawabannya. Tubuh kecil, pendek, dan seumuran dengannya.

Tepat, pelakunya adalah Akashi Tetsuya sendiri. Ia tidak berbohong, 'kan?

Tentu saja, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah membenci para kakaknya. Sejahat apa pun mereka, atau jika mereka melakukan hal yang tak termaafkan sekali pun. Hatinya akan selalu meluruh jika itu bersangkutan dengan keluarganya.

Karena Tetsuya hanya memiliki mereka di dunia ini. Mereka adalah satu-satunya harta berharganya yang membuat jantungnya masih berdetak sampai detik ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Hm? Tetsuya hanya heran saja, karena Shintarou-nii tiba-tiba meninggalkan sifat tsundere-nya, dan … Tetsuya juga sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan, _oleh kalian_."

"Maksudmu?"

Syukurnya, kakaknya yang satu ini, tak menyadari maksud perkataannya ini. ia tersenyum getir. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Daiki-nii. Tetsuya hanya melantur."

"Huh? Terserah apa katamu. Yang terpenting sekarang, habiskan makananmu, Tetsu! Aku sudah berjanji pada Shintarou-aniki!"

.

.

Hampir sejam lamanya Daiki memaksa Tetsuya agar menghabiskan semangkuk bubur yang sudah disediakan rumah sakit. Setelah tiga hari tertidur dan perutnya tak terisi apa-apa, bukannya seharusnya adiknya ini merasa lapar?

Tapi berkebalikan, Tetsuya masih kukuh. Menutupi mulutnya. Menggeleng. Mengatakan. "Aku sudah kenyang!" atau "Rasanya tidak enak. Tetsuya mau makan ayam goreng." Dan alasan tidak logis lainnya.

.

.

Setelah membantu meminumkan beberapa pil yang dipesankan kakaknya, dan meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di nakas, Daiki kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Tapi sebelum ia menempelkan bokongnya pada kursi, Tetsuya berkata mendadak, "Bawa Tetsuya ke taman, Daiki-nii. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Bau di sini benar-benar tidak enak."

 _Huh? Ini rumah sakit, tentu bau obat-obat bukan hal yang aneh lagi, Tetsu!_

Ia tak jadi duduk dan malah berdiri tegak. Memperhatikan Tetsuya di bawah sana. Tanpa berucap apa pun.

"Tolong ambilkan kursi roda di sebelah sana, kakak. Tetsuya belum kuat untuk berdiri apalagi berjalan." lanjut si kecil kembali. Telunjuk kecilnya itu menunjuk kursi roda yang menganggur di pojok ruangan.

Mengabaikan permintaan adiknya, Daiki malah memilih mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya, menggendongnya layaknya seorang pengantin wanita, hati-hati.

"Waaaa~! Daiki-nii—E-eeh!? – Tu-turunkan aku, Daiki-nii!"

Tangan kurus adiknya melingkar di leher. Sepertinya Tetsuya takut kalau Daiki tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya ini lantaran tak kuat mengangkatnya.

Jangan bercanda, Daiki ini kuat. Ia atlet. Tubuhnya dipenuhi otot yang berbentuk, walaupun sekarang Daiki jarang berolahraga atau berlatih. Jangankan Tetsu, ia yakin ia bisa mengangkat dua karung beras di saat bersamaan.

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau tubuh Tetsuya benar-benar ringan?

"Tubuhmu enteng sekali, Tetsu. Kau harus banyak makan seperti kata Aniki. Setelah kau sembuh, aku akan menraktirmu makan apa pun yang kau mau,"

Adiknya jadi tenang setelah Daiki mengatakan itu. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Daiki langsung dengan mata berbinar, "Vanilla milkshake?"

 _Sudah kuduga._

"Permintaan ditolak. Minuman itu tidak akan membuatmu tumbuh dan berkembang Tetsu." katanya sambil membawanya ke luar ruangan.

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Daiki-nii~!"

"Baik. Satu vanilla ukuran jumbo menunggu. Makanya Tetsu harus cepat sembuh."

Keduanya pergi menuju taman sesuai permintaan Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Di luar, sang surya bersinar dengan teriknya. Sepasang safir sedikit menyipit ketika melakukan kontak langsung dengan matahari.

Di taman memang selalu ramai. Banyak pasien yang bersantai di sekitar sana. Anak kecil bukan pengecualian, banyak dari mereka berlarian ke sana-kemari, tertawa, dan berteriak. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang berada di sini adalah pasien lama rumah sakit ini yang sedang mencari suasana baru karena bosan berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan bau tidak menyenangkan, bau obat-obatan.

Daiki mencari bangku yang kosong. Ketika menemukannya ia langsung mendudukkan tubuh mungil Tetsuya hati-hati. Kemudian Daiki menyusul di sebelahnya.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, Tetsu. Teman-teman di sekolahmu pasti sudah menantimu!" katanya bersemangat.

" … Ah, benar. Tetsuya harus cepat sembuh… mereka menantiku ... "

Niat hati memberi dorongan, tapi sepertinya omongannya malah membuat adiknya bertambah murung.

"Apa-apaan dengan nada bicaramu? Dan— _ehm_. Tetsu, soal kejadian di rumah—"

"Ah, aku lupa. Terimakasih karena Daiki-nii sudah mau mengarangkan cerita dan meyakinkan Shintarou-nii—juga yang lain—tentang kejadian itu."

Daiki juga tidak percaya cerita bohongnya itu diterima tanpa protesan oleh Shintarou aniki dan kakaknya yang lain. Mungkin karena ia mengatakannya sambil menangis—Daiki sudah menangis saat Tetsuya tak sadarkan diri di rumah—jadi mereka percaya saja. Karena tidak mungkin, ia yang sampai menangis seperti itu mengatakan hal dusta, 'kan … ?

"Apa maksud tindakanmu itu, Tetsu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Walaupun Shintarou sudah melarangnya untuk tidak membahas sesuatu yang berat, apalagi yang bisa membuat Tetsuya sedih, tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran Daiki memberontak minta dipuaskan.

Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hari itu aku hanya sedang iseng saja. Dan … apakah Daiki-nii akan percaya jika Tetsuya bilang Tetsuya sempat bermimpi bertemu _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_?—"

Entah karena sudah kehabisan alasan, atau buntu. Daiki merasa omongan adiknya jadi makin ngaur saja lama-kelamaan. Dan ia tak bisa menahan kemarahannya kali ini, Tetsuya seolah-olah menyepelekan nyawanya sendiri.

"Iseng katamu!? Melakukan hal yang berbahaya begitu iseng—"

"—Mereka mengajakku, Daiki-nii," lanjutnya. Jelas, kata-kata adiknya ini membuat fokus pembicaraan mereka berbelok.

"A-apa!? La-lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Sudah jelas, aku menolaknya. Kalau aku menerima ajakan mereka, mungkin aku tidak akan berbicara dengan Daiki-nii sekarang ini. Ah… tidak menolaknya sih. Aku bilang ke _Okaasan_ kalau aku mau tanya kakak dulu, apakah mereka mengizinkan Tetsuya jika Tetsuya ikut bersama _Kaasan_."

Daiki meletakkan tangannya di kepala Tetsuya, membuat adiknya-yang sedang menatap rerumputan di bawah-agar menatapnya kemudian memotong jarak di antara mereka. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Tetsuya.

"Tatap aku. Jangan pernah memiliki pikiran seperti itu Tetsu. Aku … tidak akan memaafkanmu." Saat mengatakan itu, Daiki sebenarnya sedang mencoba menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar.

Kata-kata Tetsuya hanya membuatnya hatinya semakin pedih. Sebegitu tidak bergunanyakah diri Daiki, sampai adiknya mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya dikatakan oleh orang putus asa?

Ia ingin sekali menemani adiknya itu. Daiki tahu, Tetsuya pasti kesepian, sejak kecil adiknya itu sudah ditinggalkan di rumah sendirian. Kakaknya yang lain juga sibuk. Seijuurou aniki saja yang paling suka mengajak si kecil bermain dulu jadi lupa. Pekerjaan kakak sulungnya itu paling berat, menurutnya.

Meski Daiki kecil waktu itu tidak begitu mengerti perkataan kakeknya yang menyuruh Seijuurou anikinya memimpin perusahaan, sekaligus keluarga ini. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Pekerjaan itu … adalah yang terberat dari kakeknya yang dibebankan kepada lima Akashi bersaudara. Tetsuya tidak termasuk karena Seijuurou sempat membuat kesepakatan dengan si tua bangka itu.

Akashi Seishirou, menyuruh mereka agar mengembangkan bakat mereka dan menekuninya.

Daiki menyukai olahraga, jadi ia fokus pada bidang ini.

Atsushi aniki menyukai memasak, jadi selepas itu dia berencana mengambil jurusan _Culinary Arts_ di _Le Cordon Breu_ , universitas ternama di Perancis.

Ryouta memang dari awal sudah menekuni dunia entertaimen, menjadi artis serba bisa di usia muda. Dia hanya perlu melanjutkannya.

Shintarou aniki tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran dari kecil. Keinginan itu lahir ketika ia melihat Tetsuya kecil yang sempat terkena tipus, tersiksa di tempat tidurnya. Dan Shintarou yang saat itu masih kecil hanya bisa memandangi adik kecilnya.

Seijuurou aniki ... Daiki tidak pernah tahu kalau kakak sulungnya itu menyukai bisnis. Dia tidak pernah bilang, omong-omong. Yang Daiki tahu, Seijuurou aniki itu hobi dan pintar bermain shogi. Waktu di tahun pertama SMA, dia sempat memenangkan pertandingan shogi tingkat nasional dan meraih medali emas. Seijuurou aniki pernah bilang pada Daiki—dan adik-adiknya yang lain saat mereka bermain bersama dulu—kalau ia ingin menjadi pemain shogi tingkat internasional, dan mengalahkan lawan yang kuat yang ada di dunia ini.

Daiki yakin, kakaknya itu bisa membuktikan kata-katanya kelak. Kalau saja _Kamisama_ tidak membelokkan takdir mereka. dan malah menetapkan takdir Akashi Seijuurou sebagai direktur termuda saat itu.

"Daiki-nii? Jika Tetsuya menerima ajakan mereka dan benar-benar pergi, apa Daiki-nii akan sedih?" Mata bulat itu berkedip beberapa kali. Sepertinya Tetsuya tidak memedulikan perkataannya, dia malah balik bertanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja!"

"Nii-san yang lain?"

Tetsuya tidak tahu saja kalau mereka semua sedang berusaha melindunginya. Melindungi diri Tetsuya yang terlihat rapuh dari kekejaman dunia. Dari kewajiban, dari keterikatan nama Akashi, dan dari hal buruk lainnya.

Daiki hanya ingin adiknya itu menjalani kehidupan normal—begitupun saudaranya yang lain—tanpa harus memikirkan beban berarti. Belajar, bergaul dengan teman sebayanya, memiliki pacar, apalagi Tetsuya yang berusaha meraih cita-cita yang diimpikannya-walaupun dengan cara menyembunyikan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

Daiki hanya ingin melihat adiknya terus tersenyum. Senyum manis nan suci yang bisa memberi semangat kehidupan untuknya.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Saat itu pula, air mata mengalir dari matanya. Belakangan ini Daiki jadi sering menangis hanya karena memikirkan adiknya. "Tentu saja, idiot! Semua akan sedih! Tetsu ini senang melihat penderitaan kami, ya? Senang mendengar tangisanku, Atsushi aniki, dan Ryouta? Kuat melihat Shintarou aniki mogok makan, atau Seijuurou aniki yang depresi? Serius, Tetsu. **Jangan menambah beban kami lagi** , aku bisa mati, tahu …"

Kepergian mendadak orangtuanya saja sudah membuatnya hampir depresi, apalagi kalau adik satu-satunya ini ikut menyusul. Mungkin Daiki akan benar-benar gila.

Memalukan. Menangis seperti ini di depan Tetsuya, Daiki hanya akan menurunkan martabatnya sebagai kakak di mata adiknya itu. Inginnya menahan air matanya agar berhenti keluar, tapi tetap saja cairan itu mengalir. Daiki mendadak malu bertatapan langsung dengan Tetsuya, jadi ia akan menutup matanya sampai air matanya berhenti keluar.

Tangan hangat Tetsuya itu menggeser kepala Daiki agar bersandar di bahu kecil miliknya. Tak lama, ia merasakan rambutnya dibelai pelan, dan sesuatu yang melingkar dan mulai mengerat di bagian belakangnya. "Maafkan aku, Daiki-nii. Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian sedih. Tetsuya berjanji tidak akan pergi."

Daiki diam menikmati perlakuan itu sembari menikmati aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh sang adik.

.

* * *

.

 _"_ _Dan maaf karena Tetsuya sudah menjadi beban kalian, Daiki-nii …."_

.

* * *

.

Memastikan cairan bening tidak akan mengalir lagi di matanya, Daiki melepas pelukan itu perlahan. Kemudian berbalik membelakangi Tetsuya. Ia sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya dengan kerah kausnya, malu juga kalau sampai ketahuan kakaknya Daiki habis menangis. Tetsuya tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Disini rupanya kau, Tetsu-chin."

Dari arah koridor, datang dua orang yang dikenalnya. Atsushi dan Seijuurou kakaknya. Tetsuya melihat ada bungkusan yang lumayan besar di tangan saudara raksasanya. Ada Seijuurou yang mengikuti di belakang, kakak sulungnya itu masih memakai seragam kantornya-jas cokelat dengan kemeja berwarna merah marun sebagai dalamannya.

Dua Akashi bersaudara ini langsung datang ketika dikabari Shintarou kalau si bungsu sudah sadar.

"Atsushi-nii?"

"Aku dan Sei-chin panik mencarimu, kukira kau diculik orang jahat. Rupanya Dai-chin yang menculikmu."

"O-oi! Aku tidak menculiknya, Tetsu yang meminta!"

" _Ha'i-ha'i_."

"Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya. Memerhatikannya dari bawah sini. Tangannya mengusap pipi, leher kemudian turun ke tangan kirinya yang dibungkus perban. Seijuurou hampir menyentuhnya, kalau saja Tetsuya tak memanggil namanya,

"Seijuurou-nii?"

Ia akan melukai tangan adiknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja adiknya tidak baik-baik saja. Apalagi setelah melewati kejadian mengerikan kemarin.

"Tetsuya … baik-baik saja."

Dahinya berkerut, "Kenapa ada jeda di jawabanmu?" kedua tangannya kini berpindah pada dua bahu kecil milik Tetsuya, _tanpa sadar_ Seijuurou malah mencengkeramnya. "Dengar, kau bisa membohongi semuanya, tapi tidak denganku. Sekarang katakan masalahmu pada Seijuurou-nii."

Enggan menatap Seijuurou, Tetsuya lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daiki di sebelahnya, meminta tolong secara tidak langsung. " … sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa, kakak…" katanya pelan.

Masih ingin menyembunyikannya, _eh_?

"Apa teman-teman di sekolahmu benar-benar membully-mu? Atau mereka mengerjaimu sampai keterlaluan? Apa perlu Seijuurou-nii datangi mereka dan beri pelajaran langsung pada bajingan itu? Atau Tetsuya ingin Seijuurou-nii menuntut mereka? Atau pilihan lain, Tetsuya ingin—"

"Seijuurou aniki …" Daiki menahan bahu kakaknya.

"Seijuurou-nii tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Tetsuya sudah memaafkan mereka."

"Yang seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Tetsuya. Mereka hampir membunuhmu, _membunuh adik kecilku_. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Kalau mereka mencoba melakukan hal itu lagi padamu, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kalau nyawamu—"

"Ne, Sei-chin. Kukira Sei-chin sudah keterlaluan. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini nanti, Tetsu-chin baru saja sadar." Atsushi yang merasa risih dengan kondisi ini meletakkan bungkusan besar yang ia bawa di samping Tetsuya, kemudian menarik bahu Seijuurou agar berdiri dan menyingkir.

Ketika Atsushi turun tangan, barulah Seijuurou sadar dengan apa yang barusaja dilakukannya. "Ya Tuhan ... Kau benar. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-nii ... " Mungkin Seijuurou tidak sadar, tapi jika pertanyaan itu datang dari mulut Seijuurou, apalagi ditatap dengan tatapan seintens tadi, itu cukup menekan Tetsuya sampai titik di mana ia tidak bisa berbohong. Ia merasa Seijuurou-niinya sedang melihat ke dalam, melihat kebenaran yang terselubung dalam dirinya.

Kini Atsushi mengeluarkan isi dari kantong yang ia bawa. Isinya kue bolu rasa vanilla yang sudah ia potong kecil-kecil. Kelihatannya baru matang, masih terlihat uap dari kue itu di tempatnya. "Aku membawakanmu _cake_ vanilla. Masih hangat, aku yang membuatnya sendiri khusus untuk Tetsu-chin, lho~ Kau harus mencicipnya, Tetsu-chin. Katakan Aaaa~"

Atsushi berniat menyuapi Tetsuya. Ia menyendok sebagian kecil kue buatannya itu lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Tetsuya. Tapi, bukannya kue itu mendarat tepat di mulut Tetsuya, ada yang melahapnya sebelum sampai tujuan.

"Dai-chin, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu kalau kau melakukan itu lagi. Ini kue _khusus untuk Tetsu-chin_ , aku membuatkannya _untuk Tetsu-chin_ , jika orang selain Tetsu-chin memakannya dia akan sakit perut." Atsushi melirik ke Daiki yang sedang mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, mengancam dengan tatapan mata siap membunuh. Ada aura tak mengenakkan yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Daiki mundur dua langkah.

"Woaaa, Atsushi aniki jangan pelit begitu, dong! Aku kan juga mau merasakannya!"

"Atsushi-nii terlalu berlebihan. Tetsuya mana bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Semuanya harus makan termasuk Atsushi-nii, nah sekarang Aaaa~ em."

Tetsuya merebut sendok yang ada di genggaman kakaknya, menyendokkan bolu kemudian langsung memasukannya ke mulut Atsushi-niinya yang terbuka sedikit.

" _Cecchucyn_ …?"

"Nah, sekarang Seijuurou-nii. Aaaa~" si kecil kembali mengulang aksi yang sama, mengambil satu sendok kue bolu untuk selanjutnya disuapkan pada Seijuurou. Si sulung tersenyum tipis sebelum melahap sesendok kue yang sudah disodorkan ke mulurnya.

"Buatku mana?"

"Daiki-nii sudah mengambil bagianku, tidak ada bagian untuk Daiki-nii," Tetsuya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan, kemudian mulai memakan kue pemberian kakak raksasanya itu sendirian.

"Heeee!? Jahatnya!"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tetsu-chin? Kurang manis, atau terlalu…?"

Tidak terasa Tetsuya sudah menghabiskan seperempat dari kue vanilla itu. "Enak, kok, Atsushi-nii! Rasanya pas. Kapan-kapan buatkan Tetsuya yang seperti ini lagi, ya!" serunya bersemangat.

"Tentu saja."

"Ah, coba aku lihat," Seijuurou mengangkat dagu sang adik agar mendongak ke arahnya. "Makanmu berantakan sekali, Tetsuya. Ya ampun, adikku ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Diambilnya sapu tangan dari saku celananya, kemudian diusap perlahan ke sekitaran mulut Tetsuya untuk membersihkan remah-remah yang ada di sana. Seijuurou melakukannya dengan hati-hati, seakan tak ingin melukai bibir mungil adiknya.

Sementara Tetsuya hanya bisa diam terpaku memperhatikan wajah lelah Seijuurou dari dekat. Bibir pucat kakak sulungnya itu tersenyum tipis selagi membersihkan wajahnya dengan fabrik berbahan lembut di tangannya.

"Disini rupanya kau, Tetsuya!"

Empat pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara yang terasa familiar. Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri Shintarou dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. Kemudian sosok tinggi itu mendekat terburu-buru. Yang lain bisa melihat betapa kacaunya wajah si dokter tampan ini.

"Aku panik mencarimu ke mana-mana! Aku bertanya pada sekuriti dan mereka bilang mereka melihat orang mencurigakan bertubuh besar membawamu pergi."

"Itu aku, Aniki!" Daiki menyahut.

Shintarou menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Maaf, Daiki. Tapi aku lupa kalau aku menitipkan Tetsuya padamu sebelumnya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Shintarou." Seijuurou mengantungi kembali sapu tangannya sebelum menepuk dua kali bahu adiknya itu.

"Ha? Tentu saja aku khawatir! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang yang melukai Tetsuya itu yang menculiknya? Dan mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Shintarou. Selama ada aku di dekat Tetsuya, sebelum bajingan itu mendekat, aku akan menghunuskan senjata rahasiaku pada mereka dan melumpuhkan mereka."

"Senjata rahasia … maksudmu gunting yang pernah menjadi _lucky item_ -ku itu? Aku tidak akan meminjamkan benda berbahaya itu padamu lagi, Seijuurou!"

"Eh? Tidak perlu kau pinjamkan. Di kantorku juga ada banyak."

"Tarou-chin perlu istirahat, kau terlalu banyak bekerja. Sei-chin juga sama saja. Kalian berdua jadi melantur dan berlebihan."

"Aku juga lelah."

"Tidak ada yang bertanya pada Dai-chin."

"Oi!"

"Hm … Kukira kita semua butuh bersantai. Bagaimana kalau minggu nanti kita semua mengambil cuti dan berlibur bersama? Tempat seperti apa yang cocok, ya? Bagaimana menurut Tetsu-chin?"

"Tetsuya?" "Tetsu?"

"Tetsuy—kau menangis…? Astaga, ada apa Tetsuya? Apa ada yang sakit? Maaf kami mengabaikanmu. Katakan pada Seijuurou-nii yang mana yang sakit?"

Sebelum tangan kakaknya itu menyentuh wajahnya, Tetsuya menahannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kausnya, sambil menggeleng pelan. Setelah yakin wajahnya sudah kering, Tetsuya kembali mendongak, "Tetsuya, hanya terlalu senang saja …" mengatakan dengan senyum manisnya.

Sebelum Seijuurou sempat bertanya apa maksud perkataan adiknya, Tetsuya sudah berbicara lebih dulu pada Atsushi.

"Kalau Atsushi-nii mau dengar pendapat Tetsuya, Tetsuya ingin sekali pergi ke Capyper Land bersama-sama."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Tetsuyacchi! Ryouta-nii akan membawa Tetsuyacchi terbang ke sana-ssu!"

Merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba dari sisi belakangnya, Tetsuya menengok perlahan. Hanya untuk mendapati wajah ceria kakak pirangnya yang tampan dari dekat.

"Ryouta … nii?"

"Halo, Tetsuyacchi! Lama tak berjumpa. Tetsuyacchi tahu? Ryouta-nii rinduuuuu sekali dengan adik kecilku yang manis dan imut ini-ssu~!" pipinya digesekkan dengan pipi milik Tetsuya.

Memang sudah hampir dua bulan mereka tak bertemu. Ryouta terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah penerbangannya, dan pulang jika ada waktu saja.

Eh? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada di sini?

"Kapan kau datang Ryouta/Ryou-chin!?" tanya Daiki dan Atsushi bergantian. Agaknya sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Beberapa menit yang lalu—"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki hawa keberadaan setipis ini!? Membawa Tetsu terbang? Jangan mimpi! Kau bahkan belum mengantungi surat izin untuk terbang—" teriak Daiki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah saudara pirangnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya! Awas saja kau ya, aku tidak sudi membawamu—"

"Ha? Dan siapa pula yang sudi naik pesawat yang kau bawa. Aku masih sayang nyawa!"

Masih dipelukkan kakaknya, Tetsuya diam-diam tertawa kecil. Mengamati tiap wajah saudaranya. Seijuurou-nii yang diam-diam tersenyum, Shintarou-nii yang mengalihkan pandangannya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Atsushi-nii di sisinya yang sepertinya sibuk menyiapkan kue lainnya yang ia bawa, dan melihat pertengkaran kecil Daiki-nii dan Ryouta-nii-

Ini semua hanya membuatnya rindu dengan masa kecilnya dahulu. Saat mereka masih diberi kesempatan berkumpul dan bermain bersama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini hanya permulaan.

Walaupun ia sudah berjanji, di tahun-tahun berikutnya, Tetsuya tetap melakukan aksi _self-harm_ itu, diam-diam. Tidak terlalu sering juga, _sih_.

Kebiasaan ini terhenti ketika ia memasuki _Tokyo Daigokku_ —universitas barunya.

Jadi, jika dihitung-hitung ia sudah melakukan aksi _self injury_ ini sekitar enam tahun, ya? Tidak terasa. Entah bagaimana bentuk dan rupa tubuhnya sekarang, Tetsuya enggan untuk memastikan.

Walaupun Tetsuya sudah memasuki universitas, tidak ada yang berubah. Lingkungannya, temannya, dan sikapnya.

Tapi di masa ini, mungkin akan ada yang berubah.

Nantinya, akan ada orang-orang yang berusaha menerobos tembok pertahanan miliknya.

Nantinya, Tetsuya akan keluar dari lubang kesendirian.

Nantinya, ia tidak akan merasa—terlalu—kesepian lagi.

Nantinya juga, Tetsuya akan merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali—dan terakhir—dalam hidupnya, dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya, _kelak_.

.

* * *

.

 **Bagian Tujuh: Selesai**

.

* * *

.

*) untuk yang gak suka drama picisan, harap berhenti mengikuti ff ini …

.

Ini dramanya terlalu, ya…? ._.

Tapi terungkap 'kan alasan Shintarou yang bersikukuh menguak kehidupan Tetsuya, karena ini :')

Padahal tadinya mau nyelipin Daiki's reaction di akhir … /karenacumadiayangbelumketauankanyaaa? Tapi berhubung pas ngetik ini tumben-tumbenan akunya baper—sambil dengerin Heart Rate instrumental versi violinnya, sih—jadinya itu diskip lagi aja, lah. Nggak bagus buat jantungku lagian :"

Ini kepanjangan… padahal niat awal SS-nya mau dibuat 1-2k wrds aja/ chapter :"

Terima kasih kepada : Dewi15 **Guest** Lisette3517 **zichaloveanime** Nyanko Kawaii **hanyo4** GIRLSHEWOMAN **Shinju Hatsune** **VT Lian** izuki-fai **Lucky as My Name** Guest (2) **shawoldita** tuyul **BlackCrows1001** deagitap **Jooxxy** Pia **fraukreuz67** Akashi764 **hunhandeep** dan synstropezia yang udah sempet ngisi kotak review ff ini chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf belum bisa ngasih feedback-nya :') *oranginisedangpusing*

Salam, dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan :'D


	8. Prequel Kazoku

Ia menghela napas.

Satu tangan menopang pipinya yang gembul, dapat dilihat lemak yang ada di sana tertarik ke atas. Iris aquamarine menatap bosan mangkuk kosong di depannya, kemudian berpindah ke lelaki dewasa yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas figurnya karena wajahnya tertutupi koran yang dibentang bebas olehnya.

Lalu, kepalanya menengok ke belakang, pada pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan dapur. Ia dapat melihat wanita yang tengah mengaduk sesuatu di atas kompor, sendok sayur dicolekkan ke telapak tangannya, kemudian dia mencicipnya. Wajah cantiknya tak hentinya menebar senyum manis, sementara bibirnya terus mengalunkan senandung merdu selagi dia berpindah ke kegiatan lainnya. Tangannya lihai saat memotong berbagai macam sayuran.

Ia bosan. Kembali memerhatikan mangkuk kosong di hadapannya. Bibirnya cemberut.

"Kaa-chin~ hari ini kita makan apa? Aku lapar~!"

Ah, mereka datang!

.

.

* * *

.

 **Hello, My Story**

Prequel; _Kazoku_

KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

HMS © Neemuresu Piero

.

* * *

.

.

Seketika keping aquamarine yang awalnya gelap kembali mendapatkan sinarnya. Tubuhnya ditegakkan. Manik bulatnya melirik di mana sumber suara tersebut datang—dari arah pintu ruang tamu. Sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi muncul. Wajahnya lelah dan kusut. Dia menyeret kursi di meja seberang dan langsung duduk manis.

Sepasang violet berbinar kala menemukan banyak makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Uap-uap dari makanan tersebut menguar ke udara, dan tak sengaja memasuki indera penciumannya. Ada air liur di sudut bibirnya yang mengalir sedikit.

Tetsuya berpikir, Atsushi-niinya ini pasti sangat kelaparan.

Ia sudah duduk diam seperti yang Tousan bilang. Sabar menunggu mereka selesai bermain di lapangan dekat rumah. Ia tidak diperbolehkan ikut, walau segala protesan—dalam bahasa yang hanya ia mengerti, bahasa Tetsuya—telah dilancarkannya. Tetsuya sempat menggunakan jurus terakhirnya, menangis. Tapi Kaasan pasti selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

Seperti kasus pagi ini, kala Oniisan-nya berpamitan dengannya dan Tetsuya ingin ikut, tapi tidak diperbolehkan. Padahal ia sudah meronta dan memegang erat kaos Ryouta-nii. Ia tahu benar kakaknya itu tidak akan tega meninggalkannya. Ryouta-nii sudah meminta izin agar Tetsuya boleh ikut. Tapi, baik Okaasan atau Otousan tetap melarangnya. Kata Kaasan, _"Siapa yang akan menjaga Tecchan saat kalian bermain nanti?"_ dan Tousan menambahkan, _"Kalau Cuya terkena bola bagaimana!? Cuya tega sekali membuat Tou-chan sedih!"_

Duh, mereka ini. Orang dewasa memang merepotkan. Tetsuya juga ingin bermain bersama lima kakaknya, tidakkah mereka mengerti? Apalagi bola berwarna oranye yang dipeluk Seijuurou-nii membuatnya penasaran. Itu pasti bukan bola biasa yang mainnya hanya digelinding, seperti bola karet mainannya.

Kalaupun ia tak diperbolehkan ikut bermain, Tetsuya akan duduk diam menonton kelima kakaknya bermain. Ia ingin tahu cara bermain bola yang baru dilihatnya itu.

Tak lama, gerombolan anak yang lain mulai datang beramai-ramai. Wajah-wajah familiar itu hitam, mungkin berdebu. Kemudian mereka mulai memperebutkan kursi di meja makan. Memang rusuh, tapi ia suka melihatnya.

"Tetsuyacchi~!" Satu di antara mereka mendekatinya. Wajah beserta bajunya sama kotor dengan Atsushi-nii.

"Hayo hayo. Habis darimana kalian? Pulang dengan keadaan kotor seperti itu. Duh, Ryou-chan! Jauh-jauh dari Tecchan, bersihkan dirimu dulu sana!" Dilihatnya ibunya datang dari arah dapur. Sendok sayur di tangannya di arahkan ke Ryouta, dikibaskan agar menyuruhnya menjauh. Niatnya si pirang ingin langsung memeluk adik gembulnya, tapi berakhir ia yang mundur tiga langkah. Ah, padahal Tetsuya sudah merentangkan tangannya tadi.

"Seicchi mengajari kami bermain basket-ssu!" kata Ryouta kemudian, bersemangat.

Sang ibu berjongkok, berusaha menyamai tinggi anak-anaknya. Daiki otomatis langsung mendekatinya. "Hun! Daiki tidak tau kalau Sei-nii pintal belmain basket! Kaachan halus liat kalena Sei-nii hebat sekali saat memantulkan bola itu!" Daiki kecil menambahkan. Terlihat lucu dengan aksen yang cadel dan wajah yang kotor. "Daiki mau jadi pemain basket yang kuat jika sudah besal nanti!" katanya lagi. Dua iris safirnya berkilat, Yuzuki yang melihat keseriusan pada mata anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum bangga, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak surai pendek anaknya.

"Bahkan tadi Tarou-chin dijatuhkan Sei-chin. Sei-chin hebat!"

"Tapi Shintaroucchi juga hebat-ssu! Shintaroucchi bisa menembak bola dari jarak jauh. Ne, Aku juga ingin bisa melakukannya~!"

"Nanti Daiki yang akan melakukannya! Daiki akan mengalahkan meleka beldua, kemudian menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!"

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu, Dai-chan harus berlatih mulai dari sekarang, agar besar nanti bisa mewakili Jepang di kejuaraan basket internasional. Keren kan?"

"Daiki akan berusaha!"

3 putra kecilnya mengelilinginya, silih berganti menceritakan betapa hebat dan lincah Seijuurou dan Shintarou dalam bermain basket, juga keinginan mereka yang ingin mengalahkan Seijuurou dan Shintarou di masa depan. Daiki yang paling bersemangat. Sepertinya Daiki jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada permainan basket.

Yuzuki tidak heran, dua putranya itu memang jenius. Kadang Yuzuki menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Seijuurou dan Shintarou saat bertanding di sekolahan. Permainan mereka berdua bila dipadukan akan menjadi kombinasi yang luar biasa, ia sudah membuktikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Agaknya, dua anaknya itu juga membuatnya bangga. Dan antusiasme 3 putranya ini membuat ia tidak bisa menahan senyum senang.

Sedang Tetsuya yang masih duduk diam di kursi bayinya tanpa sadar mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini, biasanya si kecil akan mengoceh—dengan bahasa yang hanya ia mengerti—agar mereka tidak mengabaikannya. Tapi tunggu … Basket, katanya? Apa itu? Apa bola yang mereka bawa pagi tadi? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Terlihat dari wajah berseri Daiki-nii, Ryouta-nii, sampai Atsushi-nii. Sayang, Tetsuya tidak bisa ikut bermain bersama. Tanpa sadar bibirnya dimajukan beberapa mili.

Masaomi melipat koran yang sedari tadi ia baca. Manik cokelatnya memerhatikan kegaduhan kecil yang dibuat oleh tiga putranya. Ia tersenyum kala mendapati istri tercintanya sedang mendengarkan ocehan tiga buah hatinya dengan muka yang senang. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan dua saudaranya yang belum hadir di sini—

Ah, baru dibicarakan. Sesaat setelah itu Seijuurou dan Shintarou memasuki ruang makan. Mereka sama kacaunya dengan yang lain, Masaomi dapat melihat keringat yang mengalir di wajah, juga lengan kurus mereka—anaknya memakai kaus tanpa lengan saat pergi bermain pagi tadi.

Menyadari bola basket yang ada di pelukan putra keduanya, Masaomi berdehem pelan, "Shintarou, singkirkan benda kotor itu dari sini," katanya sambil melepas kacamata minus, dan meletakannya di atas meja—bersebelahan dengan peralatan makan yang sudah disusun rapi namun masih kosong.

"Hai, Otousan." Yang dipanggil Shintarou mengangguk paham. Menuruti perintah ayahandanya untuk meletakkan bola di tangan pada tempatnya. Shintarou meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yang berambut merah, kakaknya yang paling tua, mendekati Tetsuya. "Maaf telah meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana harimu? Tetsuya tidak kesepian kan ditinggal Seijuurou-nii?" tanyanya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. Ada keringat yang mengalir di beberapa sisi wajah kakaknya yang terlihat penat.

Ya ... mengajak bermain sekaligus menjaga saudaranya yang lain pasti melelahkan. Tapi tetap saja Tetsuya masih kesal karena tidak diajak. Seijuurou-niinya tidak tahu saja, selepas ditinggal lima kakaknya bermain, Tetsuya menangis hebat, sampai matanya terasa bengkak dan dadanya sesak.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, mengabaikan omongan kakaknya. Tangan disilangkan di depan perutnya, si kecil bergaya 'pura-pura ngambek'.

 _'_ _Sei-nii jahat, Sei-nii jahat. Tetsuya tidak mau bermain dengan Sei-nii lagi.'_

Dagunya ditarik, dipaksa supaya menghadap wajah tampan kakak pertamanya. Tetsuya masih kukuh, kembali ia memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti.

Si sulung menghela napas.

"Oh, ayolah, Tetsuya. Jangan jahat begitu sama Seijuurou-nii. Kakak janji setelah ini akan menemani Tetsuya bermain, sampai malam bila perlu. Tetsuya jangan ngambek lagi, ya?"

Ekor matanya sempat mengintip sekilas, mendapati wajah memelas kakaknya yang sedang memohon ampun padanya. Penawaran kakaknya boleh juga, mungkin Tetsuya harus mempertimbangkannya. Setelah setengah hari bermain dengan ayahnya, ia juga ingin bermain dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Apalagi tadi Seijuurou-nii bilang sampai 'malam', ia akan membuat kakaknya menepati omongannya!

Perlahan ia berbalik, berhadapan dengan Seijuurou-nii lagi. Tetsuya memasang wajah seserius mungkin yang ia bisa—yang malah terlihat lucu untuk anak kecil seukurannya. Ia menjulurkan kelingking mungilnya pada Seijuurou. Tetsuya pernah lihat di televisi, ketika ingin mengikat janji, mereka saling melingkarkan kelingking mereka. Bila salah satu mengingkarinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya—sepemahamannya. Bukannya Tetsuya ingin kakaknya dalam bahaya, tapi kan Seijuurou-nii sudah berjanji dan janji harus ditepati. Tetsuya tahu kakaknya lelah, tapi ia tetap ingin bermain ...

Kakaknya sekarang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung, selang beberapa detik, Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-nii berjanji. Tetsuya nggak boleh ngambek lagi sama Seijuurou-nii, ya!" Si sulung melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada milik si bungsu yang mungil, pelan-pelan.

Tetsuya kecil mengangguk mengerti. Kembali ia memasang senyum secerah mataharinya, Seijuurou dibuat silau dan terpana, hampir ia ingin memeluk si kecil kalau suara ibunya tak menginterupsi.

"Sei-chan, ajak Ryou-chan, Dai-chan, dan At-chan untuk cuci tangan dulu. Jangan lupa beritahu Shin-chan juga. Hari ini Kaa-chan juga membuat Sup Tofu, lho~ Cepatlah kalau tidak ingin kehabisan."

Setelah kembali lagi ke dapur, Ibunya datang membawa panci besar, meletakannya di tengah-tengah meja makan. Kemudian membuka tutupnya. Asap mengepul beserta aroma sedap yang mulai menguar—mengundang hidung-hidung nakal yang kelaparan untuk mendekat.

"Sup Tofu ..." Seijuurou bergumam, dengan perhatian yang terfokus pada makanan menggoda, kedua rubinya berkilau. Dua detik berikutnya, setelah ia tersadar, kedua tangan adik terdekat ditarik. Ryouta dan Daiki diseret paksa tapi halus menuju wastafel sesuai perintah Ibunda.

Yang memiliki surai violet mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Shintarou di pintu masuk, dia sudah meletakan benda bulat ke tempatnya yang seharusnya, sepertinya.

"Shintarou, lekas ikut aku," titah si sulung tanpa menengok. Shintarou mengekor bersama Murasakibara di belakangnya.

Ia tahu benar tabiat kakaknya itu. Jika sudah berurusan dengan makanan kesukaannya, Seijuurou-nii akan memprioritaskan itu diatas segala-galanya.

Diam-diam ia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa Cuya tertawa seperti itu? Ada yang lucu?"

Melirik karena namanya dipanggil, azure menatap dengan wajah polos pada Otousannya yang sedang memandangnya penasaran. "Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian jagoan kecil Otouchan?"

Bangkit dari kursinya, Masaomi mendekati putra mungilnya. Mengangkatnya dari kursi bayinya, Ia meletakan tubuh berisi anaknya pada lehernya, mendudukannya di sana. Sontak, sang anak langsung mencengkram surai cokelat kuat—reflek takut jatuh.

"Nah, karena Cuya sudah makan tadi, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bermain di luar?"

Sengaja, Yuzuki menyuapi Tetsuya lebih dulu, sembari menunggu sup tofu yang dimasaknya matang—selagi kelima anaknya yang lain bermain. Suaminya juga ikut makan duluan, bersama Tetsuya.

Tugas Masaomi setelah ini adalah menemani si kecil—membawanya menjauh dari ruang makan. Mengajaknya berjalan-jalan atau bermain, barangkali?

Karena ia sudah tahu benar, kebiasaan si bungsu. Ketika sedang makan bersama nanti, ia pasti akan mengoceh tak jelas. Dan itu cukup menganggu. Tetsuya terlalu aktif dan berisik. Entah apa yang ingin diutarakannya, tidak ada yang mengerti bahasa alien yang keluar dari bibir anak berumur satu tahun ini.

Mungkin saudaranya yang lain tidak keberatan meladeninya. Tapi tak jarang mereka tersedak akibat mendengar ocehan aneh sang adik, mana ketika berbicara disertai banyak ludah lagi. Hanya kata seperti "Nii!" "Kaa!" Too!" "Cecyua" "Dao nii! (Daho; menunjuk Daiki)" "Yoo nii!" "A nii!" "Se nii" "Shyin..ni!" yang mereka mengerti.

Masaomi mengerti, putranya dalam tahap belajar bicara. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat melihat si kecil tumbuh besar, agar bisa melihatnya bergabung dengan keluarga Akashi yang lain, juga interaksi mereka. Apakah putra kecilnya akan tetap bawel ketika lancar berbicara nantinya?

Di antara keenam putra berambut pelanginya, Masaomi paling dekat dengan Tetsuya, selain Seijuurou. Bukannya ia tidak dekat dengan Ryouta, Atsushi, atau Daiki. Mereka dekat—jelas, Masaomi sebisa mungkin membuat ikatan dengan keenam anaknya, tak terkecuali. Memberi mereka waktu, kasih sayang, atau apapun itu yang ia bisa beri. Memastikan darah dagingnya merasakan cinta kasih dari orangtua—yang tak sempat Masaomi cicipi saat ia kecil dulu. Ayahnya terlalu tegas. Ibunya tak mempunyai waktu untuknya. Saat itu, ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan keluarganya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, atau kerasnya dunia. Selama jantungnya masih berdetak.

Masaomi merasa waktunya sedikit lebih banyak dihabiskan oleh si sulung dan bungsu.

Seijuurou sering datang kepadanya untuk menanyakan beberapa tugas dari sekolah, Masaomi akan menjelaskan secara singkat tapi jelas materi yang tidak Seijuurou mengerti. Terkadang mereka bermain shogi, yang berakhir kemenangan mutlak di pihaknya. Masaomi memang keras kepala, tidak mau mengalah meski itu dengan putra kecilnya sekalipun.

Kalau Tetsuya, ketika sedang liburan di rumah, ia kebagian tugas menjagai Tetsuya. Yuzuki yang memintanya langsung, sementara istrinya itu mengurusi urusan yang lain. Bukannya di rumah ini tidak ada pembantu, Masaomi sudah memperkerjakan banyak tukang kebun, sopir, dan tukang bersih-bersih rumah—karena tidak mungkin rumah seluas ini Yuzuki yang mengurusnya. Kecuali untuk bagian mengurus anak dan tukang masak, untuk dua urusan ini adalah teritori milik istrinya, tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

Ya, Masaomi bersyukur telah menikahi sosok istri sepertinya, tidak hanya wajahnya yang bagai bidadari, tapi sifat keibuan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan padanya juga enam buah hatinya merupakan anugerah yang luar biasa.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa dicintai, disayang, diperhatikan seperti ini. Dan, merasa senang melihat keluarganya bahagia seperti sekarang.

Saat itu, _untuk sesaat_ , Masaomi merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini.

.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

.

 **Author Note:** Lagi pengen nyicil, setelah beberapa kali, ralat, berkali-kali gagal publish /yha sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit kan ya? Dan akhirnya bisa buat dengan words yang nggak terlalu banyak ini :')

Sekarang, lagi berusaha nyelesain fyty chapter kilas balik, doakan saya semoga chapter itu cepat selesai, ya! (sebenernya chapter itu dibuat mendadak sekaligus buat permintaan maafku)

Oh ya, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngikutin dan nyumbang review di ff ini

Aku lagi ada di kampung sekarang dan sinyalnya jelek—banget, ada beberapa reviewer yang belum sempat kubalas, jadi balasnya di sini aja yaa :))

 **KareshiKanojo** Halo, salam kenal KareshiKanojo-san. Biasanya sih dipanggil Piero, tapi untuk panggilan kuserahkan padamu :')) terima kasih udah sempetin mampir. Iya, haha. Shintarounya lagi riweut ditambah panik pas nggak nemu adiknya di kamarnya. Jadi begitu u,u haha iya xD Duh, memang fanfiksi ini terlalu drama yaa? Ya, seenggaknya nggak sinetron2 amat kan ya? :')) Ohoho, terima kasih semangatnya, yawww! ٩(๑o๑)۶ **Janely430** Kenapa yaaaa? Sabar, ya. Nanti juga bakal terungkap kok :')) done, yaaa! **Blukang Blarak** Ah ya, nggak usah dipaksain kalo nggak inget. Ini pasti gara2 ngaret updetnya :')) yep, benar. Kurang lebih seperti itu :'D Amiiiiinnn... Terima kasih doanya yaaa! ^_^ **izuki-fai** aku juga kangen adegan lovey-dovey mereka _ Kalo inget aokuro bawaannya angst mulu, jadinya gini deh :')) terima kasih semangatnya syg :'D **Mitsuki Izumi** Fyty/side story-nya gak fokus ke cinta kok, walau letak awal masalahnya di sini :')) aku nggak bisa buat romens lagian (apalagi pair straight :(( ) **ChintyaRosita** done syg :'D **Shinju Hatsune** Iya. SS ini memang telalu drama ya :')) **Guest** Kenapa yaaa? Duh, pertanyaan kamu ini bakalan terjawab di Momoi Satsuki side (sekarang aku lagi buat yang Ogiwara side). Fyty lanjutnya kalau udah jadi, sekarang baru 50%, lagi nunggu mood :')) kalau berkenan mohon ditunggu sedikit-lebih-lama-lagi :'D

Terima kasih sudah membaca~!


	9. Tetsuya to Daiki

**Hello, My Story**

 _Tetsuya to Daiki_

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **HMS © Nameless Pierrot**

 _'_ _If this world still spins, allowing you to search for a reason to continue to live_

 _Then, it's too early to say goodbye, right?'_

 **[Itou Kashitarou - HEAVEN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Isak tangis mewarnai pemakaman Akashi Tetsuya sore ini.

Ketika peti mati yang berisi jasad Tetsuya perlahan mulai ditimbun tanah, Ryouta menangis seperti orang gila. Dia sampai meraung-raung layaknya orang kesetanan sambil memanggil nama adiknya itu.

"JANGAN! LEPASKAN SHINTAROUCCHI, ATSUSHICCHI! TETSUYACCHI BISA MATI KETAKUTAN DI DALAM SANA! TETSUYACCHIIII!"

Atsushi dan Shintarou memegangi saudara pirangnya yang terus-terusan memberontak. Mereka berdua sama saja, Daiki yang jarang atau tidak pernah melihat mereka menangis (sekali Daiki melihat Atsushi menangis saat orangtuanya meninggal, sementara ia tidak pernah melihat kakak keduanya mengeluarkan air mata seperti sekarang) kali ini diberi kesempatan itu.

Seijuurou berdiri, menunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah kakak sulungnya dengan jelas lantaran tertutupi poni panjangnya. Tapi Daiki yakin kakaknya itu sedang menahan semua emosi itu. Terlihat dari dia yang sedang menggigit kuat bibirnya. Daiki rasa, Seijuurou juga ingin menangis seperti Shintarou dan Atsushi, dia juga ingin berteriak seperti Ryouta. Setelah semua, Seijuuroulah yang paling dekat dan protektif terhadap si bungsu. Jadi wajar jika seharusnya Seijuurou mempunyai reaksi yang paling parah di antara mereka berlima.

Tapi dia bergeming. Tangannya mencengkram kuat jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Bibirnya diam tak mengeluarkan suara protesan atau isak tangis sekali pun. Seijuurou terlalu diam, sampai Daiki takut kalau kakaknya itu kelewat syok.

Tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya Daiki pikirkan. Dirinya sendiri juga berantakan. Ia bahkan sampai bingung mendefinisikan perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Saking bingungnya, ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia pasang sekarang ini. Harus mengamuk seperti Ryouta? Menangis seperti Shintarou dan Atsushi? Atau diam dengan ekspresi wajah tertekan seperti Seijuurou?

Daiki belum menangis sama sekali. Bahkah saat melihat adiknya yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati kaca, yang dilakukannya hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi wajah bodoh. Ia sempat mengamuk saat pertama kali datang, berteriak, memukul peti mati itu sambil menyuruh adiknya untuk bangun. Ini tidak lucu.

Ia tetap tidak menangis, karena Daiki masih tidak— _belum_ —percaya.

Tapi kemudian, kerah bajunya ditarik tiba-tiba, sedetik setelah itu tamparan keras menyinggahi pipi kirinya. Seijuurou menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Buka matamu, Daiki! Mau sekeras apapun kau menolak kenyataan, Tetsuya sudah mati! Kau dengar!? MATI!" Kalimatnya penuh penekanan, kakaknya berteriak keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Suaranya bisa didengar oleh seluruh pelayat seisi ruangan, dan itu membuat Daiki langsung tersadar.

Seijuurou menangis setelah mengatakan itu, menggumam _"Tetsuya mati… dia sudah mati… adikku mati…"_ tapi tidak dengan Daiki. Hatinya ini sekeras apa sih?

Ini. mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk, pikirnya. Ya. Sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun. Hal seperti ini mana mungkin terjadi.

Dua minggu sebelum ia pergi ke luar kota untuk melatih, ia bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Tidak biasanya adiknya datang ke kamarnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tetsuya bertanya tentang detail-detail permainan basket karena ia diberi tugas untuk membuat makalah dengan tema "Mengenal Lebih Dekat Olahraga Populer Saat Ini". Tak heran, basket memang salah satu olahraga yang sedang _ngetren_ setelah voli dan renang sekarang ini.

Daiki menjawab segala pertanyaan yang diajukan Tetsuya. Adiknya itu menanyainya tentang suka dukanya bermain, pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang sering lolos dari pengawasan wasit, bagaimana untuk melatih pemain agar menjadi hebat dan tak terkalahkan—seperti Daiki dan anak didiknya, juga segala sesuatu yang tidak tercantum dalam materi permainan basket.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, mereka sempat mengobrol tentang rutinitas masing-masing. Hari itu, Tetsu berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan anak-anak yang dilatihnya. Tetsu juga sempat menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Akan pertanyaan polos adiknya ini, Daiki hanya bisa tertawa renyah. "Pacar? Tentu saja kakakmu yang tampan dan gagah ini sudah memilikinya, Tetsu!" katanya, setengah berbohong.

Akashi Daiki, 23 tahun. Status _single_. Meski menyukai wanita berdada besar, tapi sampai detik ini belum ada satu pun perempuan yang mampu menggaet hatinya dan benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Si kecil balas bertanya, "Er, kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu alasan Daiki-nii bisa jatuh cinta dengannya?"

 _Eh?_ Tak disangka Tetsu malah menanyakan lebih lanjut. Dirinya kan hanya bercanda.

Tawanya mereda, Daiki berdehem cukup keras. "Mencintai seseorang itu tidak selalu harus ada alasannya, Tetsu." Daiki dalam mode bijak. "Memang benar mereka semua pasti memiliki satu dua hal yang disukai dari pasangannya. Entah itu wajahnya yang cantik, atau tubuh yang sexy. Tapi pasti ada hal mendasar yang membuat mereka mencintai orang itu. Entah karena orang itu bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman didekatnya, atau alasan yang tak terjelaskan lainnya. Ah … suatu saat kau akan tahu. Kau tidak akan mengerti kalau belum merasakannya. Dan satu lagi, aku hanya bercanda. Kakakmu ini masih belum memiliki pacar, Tetsu. Ada apa kau menanyakannya?"

Daiki dapat melihat pipi adiknya yang mulai bersemu merah muda. Oh, ia tahu. Adiknya sudah besar rupanya ...

"Apa jangan-jangan … Tetsu sedang jatuh cinta? Perempuan hebat seperti apa yang mampu menarik perhatian adikku ini, ha? Beritahu kakakmu ini. Aku pasti akan membantumu mendapatkan dia!"

Wajah adiknya seketika memerah sampai ke kuping-kuping. "Bu-bukan begitu, Daiki-nii!"

Itulah percakapan terakhir Daiki dengan Tetsuya. Sampai akhir pun ia tidak diberitahu siapa gadis beruntung yang sempat menarik perhatian adiknya.

Liang lahat itu sudah setengah tertimbun tanah. Ryouta semakin histeris, isakan Shintarou dan Atsushi semakin mengeras, diikuti milik Seijuurou di sebelahnya. Daiki berdiri, masih dengan wajah tololnya.

 _Hei. Setelah semuanya tertutupi, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Daiki._

Ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah datar adiknya di ruang makan, tidak akan bisa mendengar sapaan "Ohayou Daiki-nii," atau sambutan "Selamat datang, Daiki-nii," dari bibir si kecil lagi.

Dengan kata lain, semuanya berakhir. Kiamat, pikir Daiki.

Berpikir tentang beberapa tahun belakangan, ia memang jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan si bungsu. Itu karena ia terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Padahal sesungguhnya, pekerjaannya tidak lain diperuntukkan untuk Tetsu. Untuk menepati janjinya dengan si kakek tua. Untuk... untuk kebebasannya. Ini semua dilakukannya demi Tetsu-nya tersayang. Agar ia tidak perlu memenuhi kewajiban keluarga ini. Tidak terikat, dan tertekan dengan segala macam tuntutan yang disebutkan oleh kakeknya. Cukup Daiki dan empat kakaknya yang lain yang merasakan neraka ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tujuan awalnya setelah setengah perjalanan?

Sekarang, Daiki menyesal setengah mampus.

Saat saudaranya mulai menaburkan bunga-bunga di atas gundukan tanah tempat Akashi Tetsuya disemayamkan, hanya Daiki yang diam di tempatnya. Dari awal ia tidak bergerak, hanya memandangi itu dari posisinya berdiri.

Di atas sana, langit berangsur menggelap. Suara petir terdengar bersahutan. Pelayat mulai berhambur pulang, tersisa lima Akashi bersaudara yang masih tetap berada di area pemakaman.

Ryouta memeluk nisan bertuliskan nama adik tersayang, tangis yang sempat mereda kini mulai menjadi. Dia tidak menahan diri sama sekali. Shintarou menunduk sambil menahan isakannya. Atsushi menangis sesenggukan. Seijuurou menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Dengkul Daiki melemas, ia jatuh bertekuk lutut.

Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia— _mereka_ lindungi sudah tidak ada. Satu-satunya alasan ia— _mereka_ bekerja keras sudah lenyap. Satu-satunya alasan ia— _mereka_ bertahan sudah hilang.

Lalu, hidup Daiki selanjutnya untuk apa? Untuk siapa? Daiki sudah tidak tahu lagi, ia muak.

Daiki berteriak, air matanya mulai mengucur deras. Ia memeluk makam adiknya sambil meremas tanah yang menimbun rapat jasad Tetsu. Kenangan bersama sang adik terputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya, memperlihatkan beberapa ingatan yang cukup membekas di hatinya. Kala Daiki yang berebut Tetsu dengan Ryouta, saat Daiki pertama kali diberi izin untuk menggendong Tetsu dan hampir terjatuh lantaran tubuh gembul _baby_ -Tetsuya, ketika Daiki memamerkan adik manisnya pada teman-temannya yang sukses membuat mereka iri, saat Tetsuya kecil mencoba melerai perkelahian Daiki dan Ryouta, ketika Tetsu kecil menangis di pelukannya lantaran ulah Ryouta yang kelewat iseng dengan sang adik, dan saat Daiki mengajari Tetsu-nya bermain bola basket (ia menggendong tubuh kecilnya agar adiknya itu bisa memasukan bola ke ring yang lumayan tinggi). Terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang mereka habiskan. Daiki tak kuasa untuk mengingatnya lagi.

Manusia itu tempatnya khilaf. Tidak hanya kenangan manis bersama si kecil, Daiki juga sering membuat kesalahan sampai mungkin membuat Tetsuya sakit hati … — _dan ia yakin ia belum sempat meminta maaf._

Daiki pernah menolak permintaan bermain bersama si kecil, ia malah mengusirnya dan mengatakan kalau Tetsu itu penganggu (setelah itu adiknya tidak pernah mengajaknya bermain lagi), dia juga pernah menolak undangan dari sekolah Tetsu, meski adiknya sudah memohon dengan sangat, Daiki malah mengabaikannya. Setelah kepergian orangtuanya, Daiki menjauhi si kecil. Padahal awalnya mereka terbilang cukup dekat (dirinya kakak yang dekat dengan Tetsu setelah Seijuurou. Daiki juga sempat memergoki Tetsu yang hampir membunuh dirinya dan menjaga rahasia itu dari yang lain).

Melakukan itu sambil mengingat dosa-dosanya terhadap Tetsu-nya hanya membuat air matanya semakin berderai. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, penglihatannya buram, dadanya sakit.

Seharusnya Daiki tahu ada yang salah dengan adiknya, apalagi saat Tetsu mencoba melakukan _suicide-attempt_ di kamarnya. Seharusnya ia melaporkan ini pada Seijuurou, mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Shintarou, meski risikonya ia yang dibenci adiknya. Setidaknya, kalau mereka tahu dan memperbaiki Tetsu yang terlihat rusak saat itu, kejadian seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aksi bunuh diri adiknya kali ini— _dan untuk yang kedua kalinya_ —tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang makan malam di rumah, _tidaktidak_ —Daiki seharusnya sekarang masih bertugas di luar kota. Mungkin Tetsu sedang asyik membaca buku di sudut ruangan seperti biasanya, atau di perpustakaan. Kalau masih ada Nigou, mungkin Tetsu sedang bermain di halaman dengan Nigou. Ah, anjing itu selalu bisa membuat Tetsu-nya tertawa dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Melihat Nigou akan mengingatkan Daiki dengan si pemilik sendiri (mata mereka dan cara keduanya memandang sangatlah mirip), itulah mengapa anjing yang Tetsuya temukan di jalan itu sepakat diberi nama Tetsuya Nigou olehnya dan saudaranya yang lain.

Dulu, saat orangtuanya meninggal, Daiki tak sampai berteriak di makam orangtuanya, tak menangis sampai sesak napas seperti sekarang. Kenapa? Apa karena ia terlalu sayang sehingga membuatnya enggan menerima kematian sang adik? Atau dosa-dosanya yang membuatnya belum siap kehilangan—lagi—dikarenakan Daiki belum sempat meminta maaf atas kesalahannya selama ini.

Mungkin keduanya.

Yang Daiki sangat sesalkan, ia tidak melakukan itu ketika ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Penyesalan memang menyebalkan.

Daiki terlalu bodoh, ia mungkin adalah manusia paling bodoh di bumi ini.

Sekali lagi Daiki berteriak, bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar dan hujan yang langsung turun dengan derasnya.

.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author Note** : Daiki reaction dibuat mendadak (karena awalnya memang belum mau dimasukin dan kepikiran), _based on my true feeling_. Aku sendiri baru ngalamin yang kayak gini tujuh hari lalu, daripada stress sendiri mending dituangin ke sini aja lah ya… :")) Mungkin kebanyakan yang Daiki rasain sama dengan perasaanku waktu itu ... /ehm

Padahal awalnya mau ngepost Ogiwara side, fyty chapter 16,5 dan republish-an chapter 16 sekaligus, tapi yaa karena ini duluan yang jadi dan chapter di atas belum selesai, publish yang ada dulu deh ya ….

Untuk **Shinju Hatsune** hehe. Iya nyicil, walau dikit-dikit lama-lama juga bakal selesai kan ya .-. **Iftiyan Herliani** Yap sayang sekali mereka harus begini, tapi ada hikmahnya kan dari kematian Tetsuya ini. Terima kasih semangatnya! :") **hunhandeep** Iya, aku yang bayangin betapa harmonisnya mereka dahulu pengen nangis karena hal itu udah nggak bakal mungkin terulang lagi sekarang. Terima kasih! :'D **Dewi15** done :")) **Oto Ichiiyan** Halooooo, Ichii-san! Wah iya aku baru sadar, mereka kayak HaruRen gitu. Dan… kenapa… KENAPA KAMU BISA LANGSUNG SADAAAAAR!? Hebat kamu ah, padahal aku aja baru kepikiran ini beberapa bulan lalu dan mau kujelasin hubungan mereka di fyty chapter reuni Tetsuya sama Miyuki… .-. Iya nggak apa-apa. Akunku juga suka error pas bales pm dari orang u,u Hoho, tepat sekali. All hail for midokuro! /yeah!

.

Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membaca!

.

 **Salam.**

 _Nameless Pierrot_ (Ganti nama ke pelafalan bahasa inggris aja biar enggak bingung manggilnya) ^_^


	10. My Dear Friend

_Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku benar-benar kecanduan, sampai aku mencoba berhenti_

Setelah Daiki-nii mengetahui rahasianya, ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Daiki-nii beserta empat kakaknya yang lain sedih. Yaitu dengan cara Tetsuya menghentikan aksi self-harm yang telah ditekuninya selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Tetsuya sudah mencoba. Malam itu saat depresinya kambuh, ia tidak mencoba menyileti tangannya (tangan kirinya sudah dipenuhi jahitan akibat aksinya kemarin, kalau ditambah bisa bahaya), ia tidak mencoba membakar tubuhnya dengan lilin, ia tidak meminum obat penenang yang biasanya wajib ia telan sebelum tidur. Ia mencoba menghentikan semua kegiatan buruknya—yang berpotensi membuat saudaranya sedih.

Nyatanya, tindakan itu hanya membuatnya gelisah. Tangannya gatal ingin melukis di kulitnya, ia tidak bisa tidur karena tidak meminum obat penenangnya. Tetsu4ya meringkuk di kasurnya, keringat dingin memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Suasana kamarnya yang gelap nan suram hanya membuatnya cemas. Berbagai pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalanya. Malam pertama saat Tetsuya mencoba, ia terjaga sepanjang malam.

Tetsuya sudah benar-benar kecanduan.

Paginya, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Mencoba perlahan mengurangi sayatan dikulitnya, mencoba mengurangi dosis obat tidurnya, membuang puluhan pack lilin yang sudah dibelinya.

Karena hanya tindakan ini yang menemani kesendiriannya. Hanya ini yang menjadi pelariannya. Hanya dengan melukai dirinya sendiri, Tetsuya bisa melupakan segala rasa sakit yang diberikan—tanpa sadar—oleh orang di sekitarnya.

Tetsuya sempat senang saat lima kakaknya kembali memerhatikannya. Daiki-nii rutin mengantar-jemput Tetsuya sekolah. Shintarou-nii setiap malam selalu memeriksa keadaannya. Atsushi-nii memasakkan makanan kesukaan Tetsuya saat sarapan dan makan malam. Seijuurou-nii dan Ryouta-nii bergantian mengajaknya mengobrol kala ada waktu, tapi karena Ryouta-nii jarang berada di rumah jadi kakak sulungnya yang banyak menemaninya.

Seijuurou-nii menanyakan tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Bagaimana pelajaran di sekolah, apakah Tetsuya bisa mengikutinya, apa ada bagian yang Tetsuya tidak mengerti, karena kakaknya itu dengan senang hati akan mengajarinya lagi. Tetsuya tidak punya masalah dengan itu, ia mengerti karena Tetsuya selalu memerhatikan penjelasan guru di kelas dan jika memang ada yang tidak dimengerti olehnya ia akan langsung menanyakannya. Tapi, Tetsuya lagi-lagi berbohong. Ia mengambil buku matematikanya dan menanyakan materi yang jelas-jelas sudah ia kuasai.

Lalu ketika Seijuurou-nii bertanya tentang teman-temannya, Tetsuya sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Tetsuya menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja (ia berbohong untuk yang kedua kalinya). Mengatakan teman-temannya sangat baik padanya, di kelas ia memiliki geng yang beranggotakan lima orang. Mereka semua sangat lucu dan peduli padanya. Tetsuya mulai menceritakan satu persatu anggotanyayang ia karang. Semuanya terdengar sangat meyakinkan, Tetsuya berbakat menjadi aktor sekaligus pengarang cerita.

Seijuurou-nii diam mendengarkan, matanya awas memerhatikan tiap pergerakan Tetsuya. Si bungsu Akashi tahu, kakaknya pasti mengetahui kebohongannya. Setelah semua, dialah yang paling tahu tentang kebiasaan saudara-saudaranya. Tetsuya tak terkecuali.

Saat Tetsuya takut kebohongannya diketahui, dan menunggu respons kakaknyayang ia duga omelan, yang diterimanya hanya belaian di kepalanya juga wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum manis padanya sambil berkata, "Oh, begitu. Pasti sangat sulit menghadapi mereka, ya?"

Tetsuya langsung mengangguk, ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya kemudian, ia langsung memeluk kakaknya, mencengkeram erat-erat kemeja kakaknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Seijuurou-nii.

 _...Ya, sulit sekali sampai rasanya aku tidak kuat menghadapi mereka._

Tapi air matanya lebih ditujukan untuk kakaknya, karena Tetsuya sudah terlalu banyak berbohong pada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetsuya tidak perlu memaksakan diri." suara lembut kakaknya kembali terdengar, mencoba menenangkannya. Tubuhnya dibawa semakin dekat, kakaknya memeluknya erat.

Tetsuya ketahuan.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Malam itu, ia menangis sampai tertidur di pelukan kakak sulungnya.

Sayangnya, Itu hanya berlangsung paling lama sebulan. Setelah itu, semuanya kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya.

Tapi Tetsuya masih berusaha menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya.

Karena ia sudah bilang akan melakukannya pada Daiki-nii, sebab Tetsuya tidak ingin membuat keluarganya sedih. Meski Tetsuya mulai ragu, apakah mereka benar-benar peduli dengannya?

Usia 18 tahun, Tetsuya Akashi lulus dari SMA Teiko sebagai lulusan terbaik tahun itu. Tidak ada yang heran atau curiga, mereka sudah menduga sebelumnya.

Untuk pendidikan selanjutnya Tetsuya tertarik untuk mengambil Jurusan Sastra Jepang di Universitas Tokyo. Ia lulus tes masuk, dengan nilai ujian tertinggi—tidak, sempurna malah.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, putra bungsu keluarga Akashi ini menolak untuk berbaur dengan lingkungan barunya. Menolak untuk membuat teman sebanyak-banyaknya seperti yang anak baru biasa lakukan.

Sampai anak itu dan teman perempuannya mendekatinya.

.

* * *

 **Hello, My Story**

 _My Dear Friend_

.

Kuroko no Basuke was owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hello My Story belongs to Nameless Pierrot

.

.

If you lose the way forward

Just remember that even after tears

There'll still be a rainbow high up in the sky

And I'm just right beside you

So even if the rain pour ceaselessly

You can always smile

* * *

.

Awalnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro hanya iseng-iseng saja.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia memasuki universitas barunya. Selayaknya yang anak baru biasa lakukan, Ogiwara berencana membuat teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Apalagi ketika sampai di Universitas Tokyo ia melihat banyak anak yang sudah bergerombol, mengobrol, dan tertawa bersama di lapangan.

Ogiwara tak mau ketinggalan. Ia juga ingin seperti yang lainnya, tapi... tidak ada ada yang dikenalnya di sini. Sahabatnya bilang dia terlambat dan akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jadi sambil menunggu kenapa ia tidak mencari teman baru?

Memperhatikan sekeliling, iris cokelat itu akhirnya menemukan sang target. Pemuda pendek yang sedang fokus dengan buku di tangannya sambil berjalan pelan. Dia terlihat sendirian, apa dia sama seperti Ogiwara, belum memiliki teman? Kalau begitu baguslah! Ini kesempatannya.

"Halo, kau murid baru di sini?" sapanya dengan gaya sok-kenal-sok-dekat andalannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu diterima di universitas ini? Oh! Omong-omong kau dari jurusan apa? Kalau aku manajemen. Huh, kau tahu? saat tes kemarin aku hampir putus asa karena merasa tidak percaya diri. Sial sekali banyak soal yang belum kupelajari, ujungnya aku menggunakan kancing bajuku untuk menebak jawaban. Ah! Dan insting seorang pria—"

Ogiwara sudah berbicara panjang lebar, tapi orang ini hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa menjawab kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baru kali ini seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro diabaikan.

Hei, jangan mengabaikannya! Ia bukan orang gila yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri!

"Hei—aku berbicara denganmu!" pundak yang kecil dicengkeram, dipaksa agar menghadap padanya.

Sosok itu melirik tanpa minat sedikitpun. "Maaf, apa kita saling mengenal?"

Dan pada saat itu Ogiwara Shigehiro membeku.

Karena tatapan dari sepasang aquamarine yang begitu dingin menusuk, sampai rasanya tulangnya ngilu hanya dengan bertatapan dengan pemuda mungil ini. Tangannya perlahan menyingkir.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Itu pertanyaan yang mudah. 'Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku, Bodoh!'—inginnya Ogiwara menjawab seperti itu.

Tapi mendadak lidahnya kelu. Suaranya itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dingin sekali.

Belum pernah Ogiwara bertemu dengan orang sedingin ini, untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesimpel itu saja ia tak mampu.

"Errr…"

Ogiwara sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ketika suara nyaring yang memanggil namanya menganggu.

Berbalik, dari jauh, ia dapat melihat sesosok gadis yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Shige-kun~" Tangan dilambaikan, Ogiwara dapat melihat jelas dua buah bola yang bergoyang-goyang di dadanya. Pipinya otomatis memanas. Lain kali Ogiwara harus memberi tahu sahabatnya agar tak berlari di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Tuhkan, dia jadi pusat perhatian! Ogiwara tidak suka, apalagi ketika melihat laki-laki lain memerhatikannya dengan wajah mesum.

"Oh, halo, Momoi-chan." Ia menyapa ketika sang gadis sudah berada di hadapannya, membungkuk sambil bernapas terengah-engah.

"Shige-kun, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera berkumpul, upacara pembukaannya sebentar lagi kan dimulai."

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar—" Ia berbalik, berniat berpamitan dengan seseorang yang ia ajak mengobrol tadi.

"Eh? Menghilang!? Kemana anak itu!?" katanya ketika tak mendapati siapapun di sebelahnya.

"Siapa, Shige-kun?"

"T-tadi ada orang disini!"

"Tapi aku tak melihat siapapun dari tadi."

"Eh? Lalu siapa yang aku ajak ngobrol tadi? Hantu!? Maji de, ada hantu di universitas ini!?

.

.

Hantu. Awalnya Ogiwara juga berpikir begitu. Mana ada manusia yang memiliki tatapan sedingin es. Mana ada manusia yang memiliki suara seseram itu, dan mana ada manusia yang bisa lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Ia seperti dihadapkan oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa!

Tapi ketika upacara pembukaan dimulai, Ogiwara yakin kalau pemuda yang ditemuinya di luar bukan hantu. Karena pemuda itu sekarang sedang berdiri di podium, membacakan pidato penyambutan perwakilan anak baru.

Itu dia, si Shinigami itu!

Ups.

"Momoi-chan, apa kau tahu siapa anak yang berdiri di sana?" tanyanya pada gadis di sebelahnya, Momoi Satsuki.

Sahabatnya ini serba tahu—dan pintar, tak heran Ogiwara sering menanyakan apapun yang tidak ia ketahui pada Momoi. Mau itu pelajaran atau informasi seseorang, atau gosip-gosip terhangat yang tengah beredar. Momoi Satsuki sudah seperti makelar informasi.

"Kau serius tidak mengenalnya, Shige-kun?"

Ogiwara menggeleng polos.

"Duh ... Dasar kudet." Momoi sweatdrop. "Namanya Akashi Tetsuya, 18 tahun. Dia itu lulusan terbaik Teiko tahun ini. Akashi Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya orang yang memegang nilai sempurna saat tes kemarin."

"Eh? EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

"Sst!"

Ogiwara menutup mulutnya, ia yang penasaran akhirnya mendekat ke Momoi dan berbicara lebih pelan. "Serius, manusia seperti itu ada, Momoi-chan?"

Ogiwara tidak bisa percaya.

"Ya. Dia yang berdiri mewakilkan kita adalah buktinya, Shige-kun."

Tes kemarin, kalau Ogiwara bisa bilang itu benar-benar seperti neraka. Ia yang sudah berjuang keras dan belajar mati-matian sebelum tes saja setengah sekarat setelah keluar dari ruang ujian. Momoi juga bilang tes tahun ini lebih sulit dari tahun sebelumnya. Ogiwara mungkin akan gantung diri kalau sampai tak diterima di sini jika mengingat pengorbanannya. Untungnya dia lulus.

Tapi pemuda itu ... dia melewati tes ini dengan mulus dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Ogiwara masih tak percaya, tapi benar kata Momoi, dia yang berdiri di podium mewakilkan kita saja sudah membuktikan kalau dialah pemegang skor tertinggi. Ia harus mengeceknya setelah ini.

Dilihat dari penampilan, sosok yang disebut-sebut bernama Akashi Tetsuya ini memang memancarkan aura yang beda dari yang lain.

Aura yang dingin mematikan, yang membuat orang-orang segan mendekat. Menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar susah atau tidak ingin didekati. Binar pada kedua manik aquamarine itu begitu kosong dan tajam.

Ada yang salah dengan Akashi Tetsuya. Dia semacam mengingatkan Ogiwara dengan masa lalunya.

Membuat Ogiwara gatal ingin mendekatinya, jika sedang beruntung mungkin ia bisa menjadi salah seorang teman dari makhluk sempurna ini.

Faktanya, Ogiwara memang sedang tidak beruntung.

Selesai upacara, ia mencoba mendekati sosok itu. Memperkenalkan dirinya, berbasa-basi.

Dan apa jawaban yang diterimanya?

"Kau orang aneh yang tadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya dengan muka sedatar papan tripleks.

Ia bahkan tak menyebutkan namanya walau Ogiwara sudah memperkenalkan dirinya! Di samping itu, anak ini malah menyebutnya 'orang aneh'.

Kau yang aneh! Bukan akuuuu! dalam hati ia berteriak frustrasi.

Untungnya, Ogiwara memiliki tingkat kesabaran di atas rata-rata.

Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ... katanya?

Ogiwara melanjutkan omongannya. Ia memasang wajah ramah—seramah-ramahnya—yang ia bisa. "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Akashi-san," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Akashi Tetsuya memperhatikan wajahnya—masih dengan air muka yang tidak berubah, kemudian melirik tangan yang Ogiwara ulurkan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak butuh teman. Permisi."

Sosok itu berjalan melewati Ogiwara begitu saja. Meninggalkan dirinya yang syok akibat perkataan pemuda mungil itu.

Tidak butuh teman, katanya ...

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Ogiwara. Suara kerasnya membuat murid baru yang masih berada di dalam auditorium terkejut. Ogiwara buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan pergi ke luar dengan pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menjadi temanmu, Akashi Tetsuya."

Ogiwara sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia ingin _menyelamatkan_ orang itu.

Mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sosok paling dingin di dunia—menurut Ogiwara, memang tidak mudah.

Apalagi hawa keberadaannya yang seperti makhluk halus, Ogiwara harus menajamkan indranya jika ingin menemukannya.

Berkali-kali ia mendekati, yang berakhir diabaikan. Mencari topik untuk dibicarakan yang berakhir ditinggalkan.

Apa-apaan bocah ini, dipikirnya dirinya angin apa. _**Notice me, Akashiiiiii**_ ~ Ogiwara berteriak frustrasi.

Ogiwara terus mengikutinya, walau keberadaannya tidak dianggap. Berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol meski tidak mendapat balasan. Belum. Ogiwara tidak akan menyerah, ia harus melelehkan hati Tetsuya yang sekeras batu ini! Ia hanya ingin satu hal, mendapatkan pengakuan 'teman' darinya.

Tapi rasanya sulit sekali, lebih sulit dari menaklukan hati seorang gadis.

Tetsuya berbeda, dan ini yang membuat Ogiwara bersemangat.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Sudah dua bulan tepatnya sejak Ogiwara Shigehiro berusaha meluluhkan hati Akashi Tetsuya.

Sampai mulutnya berbusa, Ogiwara masih belum mendapatkan hasil.

Ia hampir menyerah. Tapi saat Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya berbicara padanya dan mengatakan. "Jadi, hanya segini nyalimu? Baguslah kalau kau menyerah, aku akan bebas."

Kalimat itu memiliki arti yang berbeda di pemahamannya. Malah terdengar seperti " _Jangan menyerah_."

Yang dibalas oleh Ogiwara, "HAAA!? Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Ogiwara melihat seorang Akashi Tetsuya tersenyum. Walau samar, tapi senyum itu terlihat begitu mempesona, lebih cocok jika dibandingkan dengan ekspresi dingin yang biasa ditampilkannya.

Kenapa Tetsuya tidak mencoba sering-sering tersenyum seperti itu. Bukan yang dipaksakan ketika dia sedang berhadapan dengan guru atau gadis-gadis yang menaksirnya. Tapi senyum tulus dari hatinya terdalam, seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Ogiwara barusan.

Dan itu yang telah menyulut semangat Ogiwara untuk tidak menyerah.

.

.

Ogiwara bisa menghitung berapa kali Tetsuya berbicara padanya. Ia memang sangat sangat pendiam.

Hari ini Ogiwara berhasil mengajak Tetsuya kenc—ralat, jalan dengannya. Wow. Ini pertama kalinya, rasanya ia sedikit nervous.

Padahal Ogiwara mengira Tetsuya tidak akan menerima ajakannya. Ia hanya berkata 'Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita nongkrong dulu? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus. Itu juga terkenal dengan vanilla milkshake-nya yang enak, lho!'

'B-benarkah? ...Aku ikut.'

Dia tidak tahu kalau mengajak Tetsuya akan semudah ini. Ia juga baru tahu sih minuman kesukaan pemuda ini adalah vanilla milkshake, makanya ia menggunakan bait itu agar Tetsuya mau ikut dengannya.

Dan berhasil.

Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan Ogiwara. Semoga saja.

Ogiwara, entah karena kehabisan obrolan atau karena malas berbicara hanya diam tanpa membuka obrolan. Toh Tetsuya yang sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya tak akan mendengarkannya jika ia berbicara. Seperti biasa. Jadi kali ini mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam.

Keduanya berjalan hampir mendekati zebra cross, handphone Ogiwara yang tiba-tiba berdering membuatnya terhenti untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Tetsuya masih fokus, terus melangkah. Lampu penyebrangan masih menunjukan warna merah, banyak kendaraan yang masih berseliweran di jalan, tak jarang ngebut.

Tetsuya tidak sadar, ia tetap melangkah tanpa memedulikan sekekelingnya. Ogiwara yang baru selesai menelepon dan menyadarinya mencoba memanggil namanya, kelihatannya dia tak lagi membaca tapi melamun dengan tatapan mata yang lurus ke buku di tangannya. Astaga anak itu... apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sih!? Bahaya tahu! Ogiwara berada jauh di belakang, mendapati firasat buruk, ia langsung berlari untuk menarik Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya!"

Mau diteriaki sekencang apapun, tetap saja si subjek terus berjalan. Ogiwara berhasil menarik perhatian orang sekitar, tapi tidak Tetsuya.

Ia pikir ia akan terlambat, jaraknya masih sekitar tiga meter dari Tetsuya, sementara pemuda itu sudah berjalan dua langkah ke tengah jalan.

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring, memperingati pejalan yang belum seharusnya menyebrang.

Barulah Tetsuya tersadar dari lamunannya, kedua iris aquamarine melebar ketika mendapati di mana dirinya berada. Dia tahu dia dalam bahaya, tapi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, terlalu syok barangkali.

Di sisi lain Ogiwara mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa. Truknya sudah dekat, ia mengambil resiko melompat, membawa tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya. Berikutnya, tubuh keduanya berguling di aspal jalanan sampai akhirnya tubuh Ogiwara terhenti karena membentur trotoar. Untungnya tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat saat mereka berguling (ada, tapi masih jauh).

Ia membuka matanya, memeriksa keadaan pemuda di pelukannya. Beruntungnya, Ogiwara melindungi bagian kepala Tetsuya, jadi temannya itu mungkin tak mendapat luka serius, ya paling hanya lecet-lecet kecil.

Masalahnya adalah bagian belakangnya ini. Ogiwara melenguh pelan kala merasakan nyeri di bahu kanannya. Sosok di pelukannya melepas diri dan buru-buru bangkit, Ogiwara ingin mengikuti, tapi runtuh lagi lantaran sengatan rasa sakit di bahunya itu.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" sambil memegangi bahunya dan menahan nyeri yang berkedut, ia berusaha buka suara, Ogiwara tidak suka melihat wajah rumit Tetsuya itu.

Ini sama sekali tidak keren.

"Ogiwara-kun... kenapa ... menyelamatkanku ...?"

Baru kali ini Ogiwara melihat Tetsuya dengan wajah sekhawatir itu, matanya berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Tangannya gemetaran saat memeganginya. Ogiwara tahu temannya ini sedang panik, ah, bukan, ia belum diakui sebagai teman oleh Tetsuya. Biar ia ralat, kenalannya.

"Salah ya bila aku menyelamatkanmu?"

"T-tapi, kalau sedetik saja Ogiwara-kun terlambat, bisa-bisa nyawa Ogiwara-kun…"

–Melayang.

Tentu Ogiwara tahu. Tapi kalau ia tetap diam nyawa Tetsuya yang akan melayang, Ogiwara tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang akan menjadi temannya kelak di masa depan.

"Shh. Tenang, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Kepala biru muda ditarik agar bersandar pada dadanya. Sepasang aquamarine melebar akan perlakuannya.

Sementara Ogiwara Shigehiro mengusap bagian belakang temannya.

"Kenapa Ogiwara-kun melakukan semua ini?"

Ia bisa merasakan kausnya basah oleh sesuatu yang ia duga air mata Tetsuya.

Alasannya simpel.

"Karena Tetsuya teman berhargaku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu?"

Tetsuya yang sekarang seperti bayi, yang rapuh, yang polos dan tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dunia. Tetsuya harus tahu, tidak semua orang jahat. Tetsuya tidak boleh membenci semua orang. Menyalahkan mereka karena kesalahan satu atau beberapa individu.

Masih ada Ogiwara di sini yang tidak akan mengkhianati ataupun menyakitinya. Ia akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik juga pantas untuk malaikat lugu seperti Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih karena Ogiwara-kun mau menjadi temanku."

Hampir ia menangis. Bukan karena rasa sakit di bahunya, sakitnya memang begitu luar biasa. Tapi karena ia akhirnya mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai teman dari seorang Akashi Tetsuya, sakit itu seakan lenyap begitu saja.

Meski dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun, ia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Mungkin Ogiwara terlalu baik atau apa, ia hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Tetsuya dalam keadaan menyedihkan itu terus-menerus. Ia ingin berada di sisinya, menemaninya, mendukungnya, melihat senyumnya, membuatnya bahagia.

Agar ia bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya di masa lalu.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah seminggu sejak Ogiwara diakui oleh Tetsuya sebagai teman. Selama itu pula, ia sekuat tenaga memotong jarak di antara mereka, mendekati seperti dulu, Bedanya, kali ini Tetsuya tak lagi mengabaikannya. Dia meladeni apapun yang Ogiwara katakan meski hanya dengan sepotong dua potong kata, deheman, atau anggukan. Masih terlihat agak canggung memang, tapi bagaimanapun, Ogiwara harus membuat Tetsuya lebih lebih percaya padanya!

Dan... ada yang membuatnya penasaran tiga hari belakangan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap universitas untuk makan siang. Tadinya ini adalah tempat langganan Tetsuya untuk menyendiri dari keramaian, tapi berhubung Ogiwara sudah menjadi temannya, dan lelaki berambut cokelat ini selalu membuntutinya kemana pun, maka Tetsuya akhirnya membiarkan Ogiwara untuk ikut menyendiri juga dengannya.

...ya, sebenarnya Tetsuya merasa tidak enak dikarenakan Ogiwara adalah tipe orang yang suka bergaul. Ia sempat khawatir karena membiarkan Ogiwara "berteman" dengannya. Karena... bagaimana ya? Memangnya berteman dengan seorang penyendiri sepertinya tidak membuat dampak buruk? Untuk orang semacam Ogiwara... Tetsuya takut dirinya akan membuat teman satu-satunya itu dijauhi teman-teman yang lain.

(Yang padahal itu tidak seperti yang Tetsuya bayangkan. Malah banyak yang ingin berteman dan dekat dengannya—terutama para perempuan. Tetsuya hanya tidak bisa melihat itu saja)

"Hei."

Merasa dipanggil, karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tempat ini, Tetsuya menoleh. Sumpit tertahan di mulutnya, ia baru saja menyendok lauk dari kotak bekalnya.

Sekilas Ogiwara memperhatikan wajah putih Tetsuya, yang kini pipinya dihiasi warna merah muda.

"Uhm. Tumben kau membawa bekal, Tetsuya. Dan... dilihat dari wajahmu itu... sepertinya itu sangat enak?" Ogiwara batal menanyakan hal tersebut. Dan malah belok ke topik lain.

...tapi wajah imut Tetsuya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan. Kalau saja Ogiwara sempat memfoto, lalu menjual foto itu di universitas ini, sekalipun dengan harga selangit, ia yakin banyak yang mau membayarnya. Ugh. Sayangnya Ogiwara bukan orang seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kepercayaan yang telah susah payah didapatkannya ini!

Tetsuya mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, lalu menelannya. "Enak sekali. Hari ini Atsushi-nii membuatkan bekal untukku. Dan segala buatan Atsushi-nii... itu sangat enak!"

"...Atsushi-nii?"

"Ah. Dia kakakku. Akashi Atsushi."

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat! Kakakmu yang pandai membuat kue itu ya? Uh. Aku pernah membeli kue di salah satu toko miliknya dekat stasiun Shinjuku. Rasanya... sumpah enak sekali, coklatnya begitu terasa dan melumer saat kugigit. Ah, sialnya itu mahal sekali. Dompetku tidak mampu untuk membelinya lagi. Sedihnya..."

"Iya, kan? Atsushi-nii itu pintar sekali memasak apapun. Kalau ada waktu ia membuatkan kami sarapan atau makan malam, dan membuatkan kami bekal. Ah aku jadi ingat tadi pagi ia sempat membuat 5 kotak bekal untuk kami... tapi kakakku yang lain sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku sempat melihat wajah kecewa Atsushi-nii... jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawa tiga kotak bekal itu ke kampus. Eh? Ah... maaf Ogiwara-kun, aku terlalu cerewet ya? Uh. Tidak seperti biasanya..."

"T-tidak apa-apa! Aku penasaran dengan keluarga Tetsuya juga, kok. Kau bisa menceritakan mereka,"—jika itu bisa membuatmu senang.

Karena Ogiwara sempat menangkap emosi yang jarang—atau bahkan tak pernah—ditunjukan pemuda mungil ini. Ada binar tak biasa pada mata sewarna langit musim panas saat Tetsuya membicarakan kakaknya. Binar yang membuat permata itu terasa lebih... hidup.

"Ah, benarkah? Mereka itu adalah orang yang hebat. Seijuurou-nii, Shintarou-nii, Ryouta-nii, Atsushi-nii, bahkan Daiki-nii. Sejak aku kecil mereka berusaha keras untuk menggapai impian mereka. Aku tahu begitu besarnya perjuangan mereka sampai mereka bisa sukses seperti sekarang. Tapi walaupun begitu..." Tetsuya terlihat enggan untuk melanjutkan.

"Walaupun begitu?"

Melihat Tetsuya berbicara banyak memang tidak biasa, karena biasanya anak ini sangat irit sekali dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku merindukan mereka..." katanya pelan sekali. Ogiwara menyadari pegangan sumpit di tangannya semakin mengerat. "Duh. Haha, aku bicara apa sih? Maaf Ogiwara-kun. Lupakan saja apa yang kau dengar barusan. Tidak penting juga untukmu."

"Tunggu. Apa karena alasan ini kau melakukan hal 'itu'?"

"Hah?"

"Coba kulihat tanganmu." Ogiwara tanpa aba-aba langsung meraih tangan kiri Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang kaget menjatuhkan sumpitnya, baru sadar apa yang dilakukan temannya.

Ogiwara menggulung sweater panjang yang dikenakannya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan jahitan memanjang—yang sepertinya masih berlanjut sampai ke lengan atas. "Apa ini...?"

Ia meraih paksa tangan kanan Tetsuya dan menggulung secepat yang ia bisa. Dan... di sini, di sini... ia menemukan perban yang membungkus pergelangan tangan Tetsuya sampai ke dalam.

...yang lebih membuat Ogiwara syok adalah warna merah terang yang masih menghiasi perban itu.

"OGIWARA-KUN!"

Tangannya ditepis kasar, Ogiwara yang masih dalam kondisi syok langsung mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Tetsuya—yang menggenggam kotak bekalnya dengan gemetar—mundur menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Ogiwara-kun..."

A-apa aku menakutinya?

"Tetsuya—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Dan Ogiwara langsung mematung di tempat.

"Aku... kenapa kau bisa tahu... padahal aku sudah menutupinya... kenapa, Ogiwara-kun!?"

Ogiwara pernah tak sengaja melihat bekas siletan di tangan Tetsuya tiga hari yang lalu. Itulah mengapa ia menanyakannya sekarang. Ogiwara hanya mengira Tetsuya melakukan aksi self-harm.

Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau perbuatan Tetsuya sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ogiwara sampai dibuat merinding kala melihat merah di tangan kurus milik Tetsuya, dan jangan lupa jahitan yang memanjang itu...

"Dengar dulu, Tetsuya—"

"Diam! Aku tidak bermaksud mengingkari janjiku dengan Daiki-nii. Aku anak baik. Aku... aku hanya tidak bisa... jangan beritahu Daiki-nii, Seijuurou-nii, Shintarou-nii—aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Ampuni aku—"

Ada yang salah dengan Tetsuya. Kenapa dia gemetar dan berkeringat begitu...? Kotak bekal terlepas dari genggaman, dan kedua tangan Tetsuya menutupi telinganya. Dia meringkuk—

Tetsuya terkena serangan panik, Bodoh!

Buru-buru Ogiwara mendekat, mendekap tubuh ringkihnya. Tetsuya masih saja merapal "maafkan aku, maafkan aku" berulang kali sementara Ogiwara berusaha menenangkan. Ya Tuhan... tubuhnya dingin sekali!

"...Ssshhhh. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Tenang." Melepas pelukan mereka, kedua tangan Ogiwara menelungkup kedua pipi Tetsuya agar mendongak ke arahnya. Wajah Tetsuya yang diliputi teror dan ketakutan sempat membuat Ogiwara meringis. "Tarik napas... embuskan. Coba ulangi?" katanya lembut.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Tetsuya mengulangi perintah Ogiwara. Meski terlihat kesulitan, Ogiwara terus menggegam tangannya, dan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' sampai temannya itu tenang.

Setelah beberapa menit, barulah Tetsuya bisa tenang. Seketika dia meledak. Meluapkan segala emosinya dengan menangis. Dan Ogiwara dengan sigap meminjamkan pundaknya untuk Tetsuya bersandar.

Sisi lain Tetsuya yang ini... yang belum pernah dilihat siapapun. Ini adalah diri Tetsuya yang asli. Yang rapuh, dan begitu lemah. Yang cengeng juga begitu hancur. Ogiwara beruntung karena Tetsuya membiarkannya melihatnya.

Ia mengusap pundak Tetsuya, berusaha menenangkannya. Melihat kondisi temannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini membuat dadanya sakit. Benaknya terus bertanya kenapa, situasi macam apa yang membuat Tetsuya sampai sebegini frustrasinya...? Hanya memikirkannya membuat matanya perih. Tidak tidak. Ogiwara tidak boleh menangis! Ia harus terlihat kuat dan ceria untuk Tetsuya.

Mungkin karena sudah puas menangis, Tetsuya melepas pelukannya. Menjauh tanpa melirik Ogiwara sedikitpun.

"Uh. Apa-apaan ini. Menangis di pundak Ogiwara sungguh tidak keren," katanya sambil mengusap sudut matanya. "Tapi terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya, Ogiwara-kun. Aku hanya... terkejut. Ini kali pertama seseorang mengetahui rahasiaku."

Tetsuya masih menunduk, tak berani menatap Ogiwara. Tangan kiri mencengkeram yang satunya kuat. Itu kan tangan yang terluka! Baru Ogiwara ingin mendekat dan melepasnya, Tetsuya langsung menjauh. Ah... mungkin dia masih syok. Ogiwara memaklumi. Kali ini memang Ogiwara yang kurang ajar.

Canggung. Ogiwara menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal. Ia melihat ke direksi lain.

"Ah..." dan Tetsuya yang memecah atmosfer berat itu.

"Yah... bekal berhargaku. Bekal buatan Atsushi-nii terbuang sia-sia gara-gara aku." Tetsuya memunguti satu persatu sayuran serta daging yang tergeletak di lantai. "...apa masih bisa dimakan, ya? Belum lima menit kan?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hei, setelah melihat aku yang sebenarnya... apa Ogiwara-kun masih mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Ogiwara kembali memerhatikan Tetsuya, yang telah selesai memunguti bekalnya.

"T-tentu saja! Justru alasan aku mendekatimu karena kelemahanmu itu, Tetsuya." jawab Ogiwara mantap. Akhirnya Tetsuya menatapnya. Iris aquamarine yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal." Ogiwara tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, sudah kuduga! Bahkan kau, kau yang dijuluki makhluk sempurna oleh seluruh anak-anak di universitas ini memiliki celah! Beruntunglah aku yang mengetahuinya, hehe. Tenang, Tetsuya. Aku akan menjaga semua rahasiamu, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"S-siapa bilang aku sempurna. Aku tidak pernah merasa demikian!" bantah Tetsuya langsung. Pipinya yang pucat bersemu sedikit. "Dan, uhm, apa... syaratnya?"

"Akan kuberitahu. Tapi sebelumnya, ikut aku ke uks. Kita harus memerban ulang tanganmu itu. Huh. Ternyata Tetsuya ini payah dalam hal beginian. Satu lagi kelemahan Tetsuya ada di tanganku. Haha!"

"E-eh?"

"Sudah jangan banyak omong. Aku gini-gini pernah ikut pmr waktu SMA. Jangan remehkan aku, ya!"

Ogiwara membantu Tetsuya berdiri. Ia kemudian mengambil tas miliknya beserta milik temannya. Ditariknya tangan kanan Tetsuya pelan. Tetsuya diam menuruti tanpa protes. Mereka berdua menuju ruang uks seperti yang Ogiwara perintahkan.

"Oh ya, Ogiwara-kun. Hari ini aku kan membawa tiga kotak bekal. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama nanti? Masih ada sisa dua kotak lagi sih..." kata Tetsuya saat mereka menuruni tangga.

"S-serius, Tetsuya!? Akhirnyaaaaa aku bisa merasakan lagi makanan enak buatan langsung kakakmu itu. Duh. Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, yang memancing senyum tipis di wajah Ogiwara.

"Oh ya, Tetsuya. Kalau kau merasa ingin melukai dirimu lagi, lebih baik kau lakukan itu di tanganku—"

Berhenti. "Apa!? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya? Aku tidak ingin melukaimu."

Ogiwara berjalan ke hadapan Tetsuya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dua tangan mungil Tetsuya.

"Tapi melihatmu melakukan itu pada dirimu sendiri justru membuatku tambah sakit. Sama saja kan jadinya? Aku mau kau berbagi semua lukamu itu denganku. Aku tahu kau pasti masih belum sepenuhnya percaya denganku. Hanya satu yang bisa aku janjikan. Aku, Ogiwara Shigehiro bersumpah tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Dan bila aku melakukannya, aku..." Jeda. Ogiwara menarik napas. "AKUTIDAKAKANMENDAPATKANPACARSAMPAIUMURKUEMPATPULUHTAHUN!" kalimat terakhir diucapkan begitu cepat dan kencang. Tetsuya dibuat speechless untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tawanya benar-benar pecah.

"Haha. Tidak segitunya juga, Ogiwara-kun! Bagaimana kalau itu sungguhan terjadi? Haha!"

Ogiwara dibuat mematung oleh pemandangan Tetsuya yang sedang tertawa. Ya Tuhan. Pertama kalinya ia diberi kesempatan melihat bidadari seindah Tetsuya tertawa. Wajahnya begitu lugu dan polos, pipinya memerah, manis... Ogiwara bisa kena diabetes instan kalau disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini terus menerus.

"Y-ya. Asalkan aku tidak mengingkari janjiku aku akan baik-baik saja. Benar, kan?"

Tetsuya menghentikan tawanya. "Fyuh... Kau benar. Aku hanya kaget orang seperti Ogiwara sampai bersumpah sebegitunya. Tanpa kau berjanji seperti itu, aku... percaya dengan Ogiwara-kun, kok." Kalimat terakhir terdengar setengah berbisik, tapi Ogiwara bisa menangkapnya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang, melihat itu pipi Tetsuya kembali bersemu dan ia langsung menarik tangan Ogiwara untuk pergi. "A-ayo, kita harus cepat-cepat. Aku ada kelas satu jam lagi."

Ogiwara hanya menurut sementara tangannya ditarik paksa agar mengikuti langkah cepat si pemuda yang sedang menuruni tangga. "Duh. Pelan-pelan dong, Tetsuya. Nanti kita bisa jatuh."

Akhirnya mereka memelan. Ogiwara menyamakan langkah mereka. Ia jadi penasaran ekspresi apa yang tengah dipasang Tetsuya. Ia melirik wajah Tetsuya, sayangnya setengah mukanya itu tertutupi poni panjangnya

"Ngomong-ngomong... kau ini sangat menyayangi Atsushi-nii mu itu, ya, Tetsuya?"

Ogiwara tidak menyangka pertanyaannya membuat langkah mereka kembali terhenti. Tetsuya mendongak ke atas, menatap langsung wajahnya. Angin seakan berhembus, menerbangkan helai demi helai surai biru lembut milik Tetsuya. Bibir merah muda itu bergerak. "Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tidak hanya Atsushi-nii... Semua kakakku. Aku menghormati mereka. Mereka adalah kebanggaanku, mereka adalah harta berharga yang kumiliki di dunia ini." Dan selanjutnya senyum menawan terbentuk—senyum yang selalu membuat dunia Ogiwara seakan berhenti berputar.

Betapa Ogiwara ingin menjaga makhluk ini, membuatnya agar terus bahagia. Agar bisa melihat senyum di wajah polos itu. Tapi... apakah ia bisa?

Ah. Satu lagi fakta yang Ogiwara tahu, temannya itu...

...benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya lebih dari apapun.

* * *

Hari itu, saat insiden itu terjadi, Ogiwara sedang libur kuliah. Sudah sekitar enam hari ia absen, ia sedang berada di luar kota. Kakaknya akan menikah sebentar lagi, dan ia harus membantu mempersiapkannya.

Pukul empat sore, selesai membantu mendekor ruangan, ia istirahat sebentar sambil menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Di tangannya tergenggam segelas es lemon

* * *

 _ **BREAKING NEWS!**_ _ **"Kami, Not TV, melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian, bahwa baru saha terjadi aksi bunuh diri di Universitas Tokyo—"**_

* * *

"Hah ada-ada saja—E-eh, tunggu! Itukan kampusku!" Ia menyadari nama Universitas Tokyo yang ditulis cetak menghiasi layar, Ogiwara yang mulai penasaran meninggikan volume suara televisinya. Menyimak baik-baik.

* * *

 _ **"Saat ini, pelaku sudah dikirim ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Diketahui, ia bernama Tetsuya, mahasiswa dari jurusan Sastra Jepang. Masih belum diketahui motif di balik aksi ini. Menurut pengakuan salah satu mahasiswa sini, pelaku dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tertutup dan misterius—"**_

* * *

Gelas di tangan terlepas dari genggaman, suara kaca yang hancur membuat beberapa pekerja juga saudaranya melihat ke arahnya. Ogiwara terdiam menatap layar televisi dengan ekpresi syok.

Wajah Tetsuya terpampang di sana. Mata itu, rambutnya, ekspresi itu... tidak salah lagi, itu sahabatnya!

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Kenapa, Shigehiro?"

Ogiwara menepis langsung tangan yang baru saja mendarat di pundaknya. Ia buru-buru berlari meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

 _Kenapa, Tetsuya...?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya selagi Ogiwara dengan buru-buru memasukan pakaian dan barang-barang seadanya ke dalam ransel secara sembarang. Kemudian ia menarik jaket yang digantung di pintu dan memakainya.

Selesai, ia berlari ke luar. Teguran saudara dan teman-temannya tak diindahkan. Ogiwara terus berjalan sampai di pinggir jalan, menyetop taksi. Mengatakan tujuannya.

 _Kenapa... Tetsuya? Apa karena mereka menyakitimu?_

Ia gagal menyelematkan nyawa sahabatnya lagi kali ini. Meski Ogiwara sudah berjanji atas nama Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang terdekatnya melakukan hal itu kembali.

Sejujurnya ia sudah trauma. Dan kejadian ini hanya membuatnya bertambah putus asa. Ia merasa tidak berguna.

Untuk apa ia berjuang mendekati Tetsuya, sampai mengorbankan nyawanya. Membuatnya sebisa mungkin tidak merasa sendiri.

Karena dari awal Ogiwara sudah tahu, tepatnya dari kali pertama pandangan mereka dipertemukan. Ia ingin mencoba menghentikan aksi ini jika suatu saat di masa depan Tetsuya melakukannya.

"SIALAAAAAAAN!" Teriaknya dalam taksi, membuat si supir sempat terlonjak karena kaget.

"T-tuan kau tidak apa-apa...?" tanyanya ragu, mengintip dari kaca di atas kepalanya. Terlihat Ogiwara yang sedang menunduk.

Yang sebenarnya ia sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa suara. Air mata membasahi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Ia meremas wajahnya. Matanya melotot juga memerah.

Oh ya... Bagaimana kabar sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Momoi Satsuki? Dia kan menaruh perasaan terhadap Tetsuya. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini—

Dan Ogiwara buru-buru mencari keberadaan si telepon genggam dalam ranselnya. Menemukannya, ia langsung menekan tombol 2 dan mulai memanggil.

Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan di sana, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, apa Momoi mengetahui sesuatu? Karena terakhir kali Ogiwara melihat Tetsuya tidak ada yang aneh dengan sifatnya. Ia terlihat biasa saja. Tetsuya sudah berhenti melakukan aksi self harm karena terapi yang disarankkan Ogiwara. Tetsuya juga belakangan terlihat sedikit... bahagia. Entah karena apa, Ogiwara belum sempat menanyakannya.

 **'LALU KARENA APA!? ATAS DASAR DAN ALASAN APA TETSUYA MELAKUKAN PERBUATAN SIALAN INI...?'**

Diangkat. Tapi Ogiwara tidak mendengar jawaban apapun selain suara isak tangis

"...M-momoi-chan...?"

"... _**S-Shige-kun**_... _**T-tetsu-kun**_ , **hiks**... _**T-tetsu-kun**_..."

Mendengar suara sahabatnya yang bergetar, membuat air mata Ogiwara yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir deras.

 _Aku... sudah tidak tahu lagi..._

* * *

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro's side Selesai**

* * *

.

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

HALOOO. Long time no see Ada ya... setengah tahun? Ehehe /KNPKTW tapi chapter yang ini lumayan panjang... paling panjang mungkin di hms? /GPNTNG

Seperti biasa, ini sabun bgt. Sebenarnya banyak yang mau kumasukin di chapter ini tapi udah kepanjangan, jadi kurang2nya biar aku masukin di Momoi side aja nanti :'))

Informasi tambahan: Ogiwara itu trauma. Waktu kelas satu SMA dia pernah kehilangan sahabatnya juga. Dan kejadiannya percis kayak Tetsuya ini. Depresi, bunuh diri.

Balasan Review:

Iftiyan Herliani253 Maaaaaaaf lama ya update-nya? :'( :'( ih udah kayak bang toyib aja fanfiknya x'D Errr... rencananya kalo aku udah 'baikan'mau kelarin tahun ini. Doakan sajaaa :'( :'( terimakasih masih setia nungguin jadi terharu :'* Upah E-eh? Keaduk gimanaaa? . ChintyaRosita Maaf aku blm bisa updet kilat :'( :'( Joxxy Terima kasih! Sabar ya, kayaknya aku harus nyelesain momoi part dulu biar ms-nya bisa lanjut :') Oto Ichiiyan Hoho. Aku seneng kalo ada yang ngikut maso juga, maso sendirian ga enak ih :'( :'( Iya akunya ga konsisten hehe, tapi kayaknya bakal netep sm nama ini deh :') Oke, terserah Ichii-san. Ugh. Aku pengennya begitu... harusnya aku bagi porsi protektif mereka sama rata. Tapi kayaknya aku kebanyakan buat momen akakuronya ya? lain kali mau banyakin midokuro/murakuro ah :'( E-eh? Lagunya tentang apa kok aku jadi penasaran... /brbsrchng/ Shinju Hatsune Yup deagitap Kalo kamu bisa rasain apa yang daiki rasain itu... sakit banget. Ya... haha aku juga pernah ada di posisi dia soalnya :')) sabar yaaa :')) Hanyo4 Mari bangkitkan jiwa maso para masoer /ditendang/ insyaAllah masih lanjut kak :')) chuyachups Nah. NAH. Aku malah bayangin wajah angsty daiki yg abis nolak kuroko pas lagi ujan di smp itu :'( :'( Uuuu makasih udah setia nungguin :'* hunhandeep /kasihtisu/ memang udah pergi, tapi Tetsuya selalu ada di hati mereka kok :'))

Terima kasih buat yang udah setia nungguin fanfik ini ya :')) Aku belum tau kapan mau lanjutin ini lagi dikarenakan kondisi aku yang... kian memburuk. Aku yakin Tetsuya di sini ngutuk aku karena udah buat dia menderita terus. Huh. Oke, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya... semoga kisahku gak berakhir kayak si Tetsuya di sini aja, seenggaknya sedikit lebih baik lah! :'( :'( Lalu aku juga punya masalah sama wb... entah udah lama bgt aku g nulis... '-')

Oke, kebanyakan curhat situ thor. Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan, ya!


	11. HiStory

Hati Momoi Satsuki baru saja di tusuk oleh panah asmara.

Mungkin alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta ini bisa dibilang konyol, tapi Momoi tak peduli. Yang terpenting, ia menyukainya!

"Akashi Tetsuya-kun... Tetsu-kun..." gumamnya sambil memandangi foto sang pujaan hati dengan mata berbinar penuh cinta.

Siapa sangka hanya karena stik eskrim bisa membuatnya menemukan soulmate-nya?

"Aaaahhhh kamu keren sekali, Tetsu-kun!" Dipeluknya foto yang sempat ia ambil diam-diam. Foto dengan gaya Tetsuya yang sedang menyeruput milkshake, kebetulan, menengok ke arah kamera. Wajahnya begitu flawless dan polos. Momoi bisa gila hanya karena melihat foto ini, tolong!

Masalahnya adalah tidak hanya dirinya yang menyukai Tetsuya. Hampir seluruh siswi di universitas ini naksir dengan anak baru itu! Bisa dibayangkan betapa banyak saingannya?

Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah! Ia akan meluluhkan hati Tetsuya, apapun caranya.

Pada awalnya, saat upacara pembukaan dan Ogiwara menanyakan tentang pemuda itu, benih-benih cinta ini belumlah tumbuh. Momoi Satsuki hanya memandang sosok itu sebagai siswa biasa yang memiliki banyak kelebihan. Ia memang mendengar katanya ada satu orang yang berhasil lulus ujian neraka kemarin dengan nilai sempurna. Memang dasar ia adalah perempuan yang penasaran, ia terus mencari-cari tahu. Iseng, Momoi menanyakannya pada salah satu dosen di sana.

Ketika mendengar nama "Akashi Tetsuya", Momoi tak kaget.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecilnya pernah menanyakan perihal tentangnya. Duh, yaampun. Momoi sweatdrop atas kekudetan sohibnya ini. Masa iya dia tidak mengenal Akashi Tetsuya sih?

Iya. Akashi Tetsuya yang itu. Yang punya wajah tampan walau tubuhnya kecil. Punya otak jenius setara profesor, tidak heran karena ia berasal dari keluarga berada. Kaya. Kakaknya tampan dan sukses semua. Momoi hanya pernah mendengar berita tentangnya semasa SMA dulu dan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya tahu dari sekadar foto.

Susah lho ternyata mendekati pangeran es ini. Sesuai julukannya, dia yang asli memang sangat dingin. Tapi Momoi perhatikan, perlakuannya terhadap perempuan agak berbeda dibandingkan laki-laki. Lebih sopan dan berbicara dengan lembut. Tak jarang Momoi mendapatkan senyum tampan dari Tetsuya.

...tapi ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu. Kenapa... Momoi merasa janggal?

Belakangan, Ogiwara sering mengadu sambil menangis kepadanya. Mengatakan "aku ditolak Tetsuya lagi huaaaa" sambil mengelap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dan ingus buatan itu di baju Momoi.

"Shige-kun no baka!" katanya setelah menonjok perut sahabatnya itu, mengirim Ogiwara terbang dan KO di tempat.

Momoi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di perut. "M-memangnya... apa yang kamu lakukan kali ini? Apa kau membuatnya kesal?" tanyanya.

"Ugh. Aku seperti biasa mengajaknya mengobrol, mengintilinya ke mana pun ia pergi. TAPI DIABAIKAN! Bayangkan Momoi-chan perjuanganku selama beberapa bulan ini tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali! Aku rasanya ingin terjun dari universitas ini saking putus asanya."

Ogiwara bangun sambil memijit dahinya.

"J-jangan menyerah. Kau harus bisa mendekatinya. Seperti janjimu itu. Masa hanya karena hal ini kau menyerah begitu saja. Usahamu selama ini akan sia-sia."

"Haaa? Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku akan menyerah? Aku memang sempat berpikiran seperti itu sih... tapi Tetsuya mengatakan hal yang tidak kuduga. Mau tau mau tau?"

"Beritahu aku, Shige-kun!"

"Katanya, ehm 'Jadi hanya segini saja tekadmu? Aku kecewa sama kamu, Ogiwara-kun. Buktikan padaku kesungguhanmu, aku bukan laki-laki gampangan, tahu!' begitu." Ia menirukan ekspresi Tetsuya dan berbicara dengan nada monoton-yang malah bikin Momoi sakit mata dan telinga.

"Tidak cocok! Jauh! Aku sih NO! Mana mungkin Tetsu-kun bicara begitu!" Momoi tidak percaya Tetsuya yang minim ekspresi itu akan mengatakan kata-kata lebay seperti yang Ogiwara tirukan. Tidak. Itu pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja.

"Kamu tidak percaya denganku? Dengan sahabatmu ini? Jahat kamu, Momoi-chan!"

"Biarin," jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Ah. Tapi... jika orang segigih dan seperti Ogiwara saja sulit mendekati Tetsuya, apa jadinya dirinya yang lembek ini? Momoi jadi putus harapan...

"Tapi tenang, Momoi-chan. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Tetsuya, aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku pastikan dia akan takluk padaku. Haha!"

Ambigu. Pikir Momoi dari tadi.

Eh... tunggu!

"Jangan bilang kamu juga naksir Tetsu-kun?!" Karena bisa gawat kalau saingan Momoi tambah lagi. Sahabatnya, laki-laki pula!

"MANA MUNGKIN BODOOOH. AKU INI MASIH NORMAL! Aku masih menyukai oppai besar yang mustahil dimiliki Tetsuya."

"Shige-kun!"

"Tapi... aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku harus mendekatinya. Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi," katanya pelan. Lalu seakan tersadar... "Eh? Jangan bilang Momoi-chan yang naksir Tetsuya?!"

Wajah Momoi langsung memerah sepenuhnya.

Crap. Ketahuan!

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hello My Story**

 _HiStory_

.

KNB (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

HMS (c) Nameless Pierrot

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa bulan selanjutnya, Ogiwara datang membawa kabar baik dan buruk.

Kabar baiknya, ia berhasil menaklukan hati sang tuan Putri— _ehm_ , maksudnya Tetsuya.

Kabar buruknya, ternyata Tetsuya menyimpan suatu rahasia yang mengejutkan.

Saat itu mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Mendengar Ogiwara mengatakan bahwa teman barunya itu menderita depresi dan telah melakukan self-harm dalam kurun waktu yang begitu lama, lagi-lagi Momoi harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

Pemuda yang ia taksir selama ini telah menderita.

Momoi tak bisa membayangkan kulit putih Tetsuya di dalam sana yang penuh luka… Pantas saja Tetsuya selalu memakai baju tertutup!

Saat itu juga, ia langsung menyarankan untuk membawa Tetsuya ke psikiater.

Mereka sempat berkenalan sebelum berangkat ke salah satu psikiater kenalan Momoi hari itu, dan seperti gadis normal lainnya, ia malu-tidak, sangat malu-saat Tetsuya balas menjabat tangannya. Mengatakan "Senang berkenalan denganmu," dengan suara yang amat lembut tak lupa senyum manis di wajah yang sudah sangat manis itu (Momoi takut ia akan terkena diabetes jika melihatnya terlalu lama, maka ia langsung menunduk).

.

.

.

.

Dengan ini dimulailah sesi konsultasi Tetsuya. Setiap pertemuan, Ogiwara atau Momoi, atau bahkan keduanya pasti selalu menemani Tetsuya. Berharap ini semua bisa menyadarkan teman mereka. Setelah semua, keduanya hanya ingin Tetsuya sembuh. Dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti anak muda kebanyakan, terlepas dari semua kesedihan yang membebani dirinya.

Mereka tidak tahu depresi itu seperti apa. Dokter bilang, itu seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja, sekali kau menyenggol hal yang paling sensitif menurut mereka, BAM, semua berakhir.

"Ketika kau dalam mode depresi, kau tidak akan ingat dan takut apa-apa. Rasa sakit, bahkan kematian. Yang kau inginkan hanya ingin lepas dari belenggu tak kasat mata ini, apapun caranya. Itulah yang membuat depresi mengerikan," kata dokter Hirano.

.

.

.

"Dengar, Tetsuya-kun. Perasaan yang kamu rasakan itu, bahwa kamu tidak berguna dan hanya menjadi beban untuk kakak-kakakmu, kamu harus mengenyahkannya. Itu tidak benar, semua pikiran negatif yang terus membisikimu itu... Hanya membuatmu semakin jatuh dan jatuh. Kamu bukan beban untuk mereka. Terkadang, kamu juga harus mencoba mengerti posisi para oniisanmu. Aku curiga mereka juga butuh konsultasi sama sepertimu.

Kamu berharga. Semua orang menyukaimu, Momoi salah satunya, dia sangat menyukaimu." Akan pernyataan sang dokter wajah Tetsuya sempat memerah sebentar sebelum kembali ke warna aslinya. "Kau bilang kau juga memiliki teman laki-laki keras kepala yang overprotektif padamu juga kan? Si bocah Ogiwara itu. Dia anak yang baik, kau bisa percaya padanya.

Tidak baik bila kita menyalahkan semua orang hanya karena kesalahan satu orang. Semua orang berbeda, Tetsuya-kun. Kalau kau menilai semua sama, kau salah. Perasaan manusia itu sangatlah kompleks."

Setelah melewati berbagai pertemuan, Tetsuya merasa kondisinya sudah baik-baik saja, ia menyarankan untuk menyudahi konsultasi mereka. Mengatakan ia tak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya dengan menemaninya pergi berkonsultasi terus-terusan.

Setelah mengobservasi dan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, sang dokter akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi konsultasi mereka. Dengan catatan, jika kondisi Tetsuya kembali memburuk, dia memohon agar Tetsuya langsung menemuinya, atau setidaknya menghubungi Momoi/Ogiwara.

Self-harm yang dilakukan Tetsuya terlalu ekstrem, meski Tetsuya berkata ia tak berniat sama sekali membunuh dirinya dan self harm yg dilakukannya hanya sebagai pengalih sakit hatinya, tapi tetap saja dari cerita Tetsuya (sangat sulit memaksa pemuda ini untuk mengatakan apa saja yang telah dia lakukan pada tubuhnya sendiri), dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu semua berbahaya. Orang gila macam apa yang... Meminum obat tidur sampai lebih dari sepuluh tablet...? Mungkin Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya makanya laki-laki ini masih duduk manis di hadapannya sampai saat ini. Menempelkan api lilin yang menyala pada perut sampai dadanya (memangnya tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit?). Dan Tetsuya juga berkata dia pernah kelewatan melakukan cutting di tangannya sampai dia jatuh koma dan rahasianya hampir diketahui keluarganya.

Dokter itu bertanya kepada Tetsuya dengan suara yang amat lembut.

"Apakah tidak sakit?"

Semua yang kau lakukan pada dirimu, menyiksa dirimu, apakah tidak sakit?

Tetsuya memegang dadanya, menunduk. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Melihat senyum sedih terpasang di wajah pucat pasiennya, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya.

"Sejujurnya... Hanya cara ini yang membuatku sadar, Sensei."

"Terkadang, aku bertanya, apakah aku masih hidup? Apakah yang kurasakan ini nyata? Terkadang rasa sakit ini membuat tubuhku mati rasa. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih hidup. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perasaan tak mengenakkan ini. Dan melihat darah mengalir dari tubuhku cukup membuatku lega.

Ada saat di mana aku ingin sekali... tertidur. Aku ingin lari dari kenyataan ini. Aku ingin kembali ke saat di mana Okaa-san dan Otou-san masih ada, saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Lalu, saat di mana aku... Takut mati. Aku takut mati... Takut sekali, Sensei. Masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka. Daiki-nii... Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Daiki-nii dan menangis seperti waktu itu. Tidak ingin melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Seijuurou-nii, Shintarou-nii, Ryouta-nii, dan Atsushi-nii... Aku ingin menunggu mereka kembali padaku. Tapi apakah akan sempat? Apakah aku bisa menyambut mereka dan mengatakan, "tadaima, oniisan" saat itu terjadi. Atau, mereka tidak akan pernah kembali...?" Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

Saat seperti inilah ia akan mendekati Tetsuya, membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapannya, memeluknya penuh sayang "Percayalah, mereka akan kembali padamu. Sebentar lagi... Kau harus bersabar, Tetsuya-kun."

"Jika aku sudah terpojok, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... dan pikiran 'itu' datang padaku, apakah itu salah? Jika aku mencoba melakukannya-"

"Tidak boleh, Tetsuya-kun," potong sang dokter cepat. "Jika situasi tak diinginkan terjadi, datanglah padaku. Kau juga memiliki Satsuki-chan dan Shigehiro-kun. Kami selalu ada untukmu. Jadi, jangan ragu untuk bergantung pada kami, Ne?"

"Baiklah."

Kali ini, tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari manik sewarna langit musim panas. Itu hanya menatap tembok putih dengan pandangan menerawang.

.

.

.

"Satsuki-chan, kuserahkan Tetsuya-kun padamu ya. Tolong awasi dia, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Untuk sekarang... Kurasa sudah baik-baik saja. Dan semoga seterusnya kondisi dia tetap membaik."

Akhir pertemuan, Hirano-sensei sengaja menahan Momoi sebentar, sementara Ogiwara sudah membawa Tetsuya ke mobil lebih dulu. Sepertinya masih ada keraguan pada diri sang dokter tentang keadaan Tetsuya. Ia takut melepasnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin sekali berbicara dengan keluarganya, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Tetsuya kalau aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini semua pada kakak-kakaknya sebagai syarat untuk— _oh_. Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Pokoknya, aku mengandalkanmu, Satsuki-chan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, selain tiga orang itu, bahwa setelah Tetsuya selesai menjalani pengobatannya, dia jadi lebih baik dan mungkin sedikit bahagia.

Tetsuya mulai bisa terbuka dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya. Hatinya yang dingin mulai menghangat. Dia bisa berinteraksi seperti biasa dengan mereka, tak jarang kau menangkap senyum manis di wajah tampan itu-meski tidak ada yang tau apakah senyum yang ditampilkan Tetsuya tulus dari hatinya atau hanya kepura-puraan seperti sebelumnya.

Dan seolah kembali ke masa lalu, seolah mengulang ingatan yang buruk, lagi-lagi Tetsuya dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama, tepatnya saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Ketika teman-temannya mendekatinya seperti semut yang mengerubuti gula, hanya karena Tetsuya jadi sedikit terbuka dan lebih ramah kepada mereka.

Mulanya, Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Perlakuan mereka tanpa sadar telah memanggil mimpi buruk Tetsuya, mengingatkannya tentang orangtuanya yang meninggal, kakaknya yang berubah, dirinya yang sendi _rian, **darah** , dan-dan-_

Beruntungnya, Ogiwara yang selalu terlihat menempel di kampus bersama Tetsuya, menyadari tatapan horor sobatnya-yang sialnya hanya dirinya yang menyadarinya, membuat Ogiwara menegang.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?! Tetsuya, aku lapar, ke kantin yuk!"

"O-ogiwara-kun...? Barusan kan—"

"Halah. Seperti kau tidak tau perutku saja. Dengar, aku yakin kau bisa mendengar suara perutku," Ogiwara memajukan perutnya ke depan. " _Brrrrrr_. Dengar? Ayo cepat ke kantin sebelum aku mulai memakan kalian!"

"Ogiwara tidak asyik ah! Kami kan masih ingin bertanya-tanya tentang Tetsuya-kun!"

"Selama ini kau selalu memonopolinya. Beri kami kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengannya, Ogiwara!"

"Benar! Dia juga butuh teman yang lain selain kau dan Sacchan—"

" _Ano_..." Tetsuya bergumam. Mengambil perhatian orang-orang yang menyerbu dan mengomeli Ogiwara. "K-kurasa aku juga lapar, teman-teman."

Ketika Tetsuya mulai buka suara, tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Mereka terdiam.

"Nah! Kalian dengar sendiri Tetsuya bilang apa kan? Ayo Tetsuya kita ke kantin. Dah, semuanya!" Memastikan pegangan pada pergelangan tangan Tetsuya sudah erat namun tak terlalu kencang, Ogiwara langsung menarik tubuh kurus Tetsuya keluar dari kerumunan tanpa memberi mereka waktu untuk menjawab. Bisa gawat kalau mereka malah mengikutinya kan.

Apakah mereka tidak sadar kalau pertanyaan mereka membuat Tetsuya tidak nyaman? Dan ekspresi horor di wajah sahabatnya itu... _apakah tidak ada yang menyadarinya?_

Ogiwara tak benar-benar membawanya ke kantin. Mereka hanya berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri koridor yang ramai. Beberapa bahkan sempat menyapa Ogiwara dan Tetsuya di jalan.

Hingga kaki mereka terhenti di belakang gedung. Tak ada orang di sana.

Ogiwara melirik Tetsuya yang hanya menunduk diam sedari tadi. Lagi-lagi ia bingung harus bagaimana di situasi seperti ini.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. Kau pasti tidak nyaman…. Salahku—"

Kaosnya ditarik, "I-ini semua bukan salah Ogiwara-kun!" sela Tetsuya dengan suara yang tinggi.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah temannya, Tetsuya langsung menunduk. Pegangannya pada kaos Ogiwara semakin menguat, tapi ia tak lagi berani menatap temannya itu. "Aku... sudah kuduga aku tidak menyukai mereka... mereka **_mengerikan_**." Kini suaranya seperti berbisik.

Bohong kalau Ogiwara tidak kaget, ketika seorang Akashi Tetsuya meneriakinya. Meski bukan yang pertamakali, tetap saja ia terkejut. Tidak baik membuatnya sampai meledak seperti itu, terutama untuk jantungnya (karena percayalah itu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik, bayangkan kalau jantungnya berhenti selamanya hanya karena dirinya diteriaki Tetsuya). Ogiwara membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ogiwara melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitaran tubuh Tetsuya. " _Ssssh_. Kalau begini kau benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah, Tetsuya."

 _Bukan salah Ogiwara-kun!_ Ogiwara dapat mendengar Tetsuya yang bergumam di dadanya. Ia hanya mengelus bagian belakang temannya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Shige-kun! Tetsu-kun! Di sini kalian rupanya! Aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana dan kalian malah asyik berdua... sambil berpelukan?"

Momoi Satsuki tiba-tiba menunjukan diri. Mendapati posisi dua sahabat lelakinya yang sedang berpelukan, di tempat yang sepi pula, tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Ya?" Kata Ogiwara dengan nada seolah bertanya.

Tetsuya ikut menengok ke arah teman perempuannya yang baru datang, Momoi Satsuki. Ketika perhatiannya Momoi jatuh padanya—

"T-tetsu-kun, kau menangis?! Shige-kun, kau apakan Tetsu-kun sampai dia menangis, ha?!"

"Aku tidak—"

Momoi menerjang, mendorong Ogiwara agar menjauh.

"Kau pasti memukulnya, ya! Mengaku kau! Dasar laki-laki kasar! Brengsek!"

"Tunggu, Momoi-chan kau tau sendiri aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu kecuali jika..." omongannya tak dipedulikan. Momoi malah merebut Tetsuya dari dekapan Ogiwara dan ganti memeluknya. Tanpa sadar menempelkan dua bola berisi yang ada di dadanya ke tubuh Tetsuya, Ogiwara dapat melihat wajah temannya yang sedikit memerah. "...ada yang memulainya. Dan Tetsuya adalah orang yang tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Ogiwara tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya lalu menghela napas.

Momoi sedang menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya pelan, sambil mengatakan, "Daijobu daijobu Tetsu-kun. Kau aman bersamaku."

"A-aku tidak menangis, Momoi-san."

"Ya. Ya. Tetsu-kun tidak menangis, Tetsu-kun kan sudah besar jadi tidak boleh menangis, oke. Ogiwara-kun-" Momoi meliriknya sinis, "—brengsek. Dia itu memang musuh perempuan."

 _Apa hubungannya coba, Satsuki-chan?!_

Tetsuya itu kan laki-laki! Maksudmu apa mengatakan itu kepadanya?

Tetsuya meliriknya prihatin, Ogiwara sekali lagi menghela napas lelah sebelum menampilkan senyum penuh pengertian pada Tetsuya. Sementara Momoi masih saja sibuk mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Ogiwara, berharap kata-katanya bisa menghibur teman berambut birunya.

Perhatian Tetsuya kembali pada teman wanitanya. Mendengarkan segala celotehan yang keluar dari bibir si gadis dengan penuh perhatian tentang sahabatnya yang lain. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika menangkap kata, "Ogiwara, Mesum, dan Buaya darat" berada dalam satu kalimat.

Ogiwara tidak peduli lagi soal namanya yang menjadi bahan ejekan. Ia tahu Tetsuya tidak akan memercayai semua omongan yang keluar dari mulut Momoi begitu saja. Tapi ketika melihat Tetsuya yang tertawa seperti tadi membuatnya turut senang, pun begitu dengan Momoi.

Tak disangka, Tetsuya kemudian memeluk Momoi Satsuki. Berbisik, "Terima kasih," pelan sekali di telinganya, hanya Momoi yang dapat mendengarnya. Dan ketika ia menangkap apa yang diucapkan Tetsuya, pipinya langsung memerah.

"Apapun untuk Tetsu-kun…" gumam Momoi pelan.

Tubuhnya dipeluk Tetsuya. Tangan Momoi sudah melingkar di belakang tubuh si pemuda, bersiap membalas. Namun membeku di udara.

 _Apapun asalkan aku bisa melihat senyummu, aku sudah senang, Tetsu-kun…._

Ia memutuskan membalas pelukan Tetsuya. Kapan lagi ia diberi kesempatan dipeluk cowok yang ditaksirnya? Kesempatan berharga seperti ini tak akan ia lewatkan! Momoi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Tetsuya, menghirup harum vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya.


	12. FALL

Ketika kakinya tak lagi menapak pijakan atap universitas, Tetsuya sudah benar-benar dinyatakan mati.

Mata birunya yang sudah lama kehilangan cahayanya itu hanya bisa menatap langit cerah di atas. Sama sekali tak tersilaukan oleh terik sinar mentari. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang kurus itu ditarik gravitasi bumi, siapa sangka dalam beberapa detik ia akan menemui malaikat maut.

 **Sepuluh**

 _—Bertemu dengan kaasan dan tousan._

 **Sembilan**

 _—terlepas dari semua penderitaan ini._

 **Delapan**

Tak lagi merasakan sakit ketika orang-orang yang amat dirindukannya tak lagi menatap dirinya.

 **Tujuh**

…bertemu ketenangan, kedamaian, ketentraman…

 **Enam**

"Maafkan aku Momoi-san, Ogiwara-kun…"

 _Maaf karena aku harus pergi duluan._

 **Lima**

"Niisan… maafkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi jadi… _sayo_ —"

 **Empa** t

 _—Tetsuya harus kuat, tak peduli cobaan apa yang menghadang di masa depan, janji ya…_

 _Tetsuya… walaupun aku seperti ini… jika terjadi sesuatu jangan ragu untuk datang padaku._

 _Tetsuyacchi, Niichan akan menjadi apapun yang Tetsuyacchi butuhkan! Bila ada orang yang menganggumu Niichan akan menjadi polisi dan menghukum mereka! Jika Tetsuyacchi sakit niichan akan jadi dokter dan menyembuhkanmu! Jika Tetsuyacchi butuh hiburan Niichan sendiri yang akan menghiburmu! Oh! Tetsuyacchi menyukai langit biru kan? Suatu hari nanti Ryouta-niichan akan membawamu terbang ke atas sana, jadi ingat baik-baik dan tunggu ya. Tetsuyacchi tidak boleh ke mana-mana sampai kita bisa terbang berdua!_

 _Tidak sakit, tidak sakit, Tetsu-chin. *Cup* hora, pergi sana rasa sakit jangan ganggu Tetsu-chin lagi hush hush! Jangan menangis lagi, kay? Adik niichan tidak boleh menangis, nanti kalau manisnya hilang bagaimana?_

 _Wah tak kusangka kau begitu kuat, Tetsu! Ah… benar, tidak boleh melihat seseorang dari penampilan ya. Hahaha—Aduh! Iya aku ingat, Tetsu tidak perlu dipukul sakit tahu! Aku yakin kau akan menjadi anak yang kuat di masa depan. Stay strong dan jangan menyerah!_

 **Lima**

"Nii-san?" kabut yang beberapa hari menyelimuti pikirannya mulai menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit suara kakaknya itulah yang membantu mengusir keraguan yang berada di hatinya.

 _._

 _"J-jika ada masalah, atau sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu... kau tau... kau bisa berbicara padaku—a-atau dengan yang lainnya. Meski aku seperti ini... jangan ragu untuk datang kepadaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."_

 _._

 **Empat**

" _Kami_ …. Apa yang tlah kulakukan…? Tolong—" tangan kanan mencoba meraih langit. Mencari pegangan, sesuatu, apapun itu untuk menghentikan gravitasi yang menariknya ini. "Berhenti…!"

Terlambat

 **Tiga**

"Aku takut… hiks…" bulir-bulir air matanya ikut terjatuh bersamanya. "Tetsuya takut, Niisan…" Wajah-wajah para niisannya yang muncul mulai memburam oleh air mata.

Beberapa detik sebelum bertemu kematian, rasa takut yang selama ini mecegahnya untuk melakukan hal ini menyadarkannya.

 **Dua**

 ** _Untuk orang yang tulus menyayangimu, mereka tidak akan berpikir bahwa kau adalah masalah, apalagi beban._**

 _Kau tau sendiri... kau yang paling tau, Sangat menyakitkan untuk melihat orang yang kau cintai menderita. Begitupun mereka..._

 _Kau terlahir untuk dicintai. Kau selalu dicintai meski mereka seperti itu, Tetsuya._

 _Mereka yang mencintaimu akan terus bertarung, bukan untukmu, tapi bersamamu, tak peduli kesempatan untuk menang sangatlah tipis._

 _Jadi tetaplah bertahan. Meski otakmu mengatakan padamu percuma, tidak ada lagi alasan untukmu untuk tetap bangun, dan yang kau butuhkan hanya istirahat selamanya._

 _Mereka selalu ada untukmu dan mereka mengerti. Kau hanya perlu jujur tentang perasaanmu; itulah jawaban dari semua kebingunganmu selama ini._

 _Mereka tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tentu saja mereka tidak akan tau jika kau tak mengatakannya. Mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, Tetsuya. Wajar untuk seorang manusia melakukan kesalahan, bila kau merasa perbuatan mereka salah terhadapmu, kau cukup katakan itu. Kau tidak senang mereka mengabaikanmu? Kau ingin kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu? Kau ingin tau alasan mengapa mereka berubah? KATAKAN!_

 _Jika kau hanya diam dan lari, maka akhir seperti inilah yang pantas kau dapatkan. Jadi jangan menyesal..._

 ** _Terlambat... kau tidak bisa kembali..._**

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, Tetsuya baru ingin meneriakan sesuatu ketika—

 **Satu** —

 **!**

Tubuhnya akhirnya berbenturan dengan permukaan tanah.

"Aaa _arrrg **ggghhhh….**_ "

Keras sekali, Tetsuya bisa mendengar seluruh tulangnya berbunyi karena patah. Yang dilihatnya terakhir kali adalah tangannya yang berusaha menggapai langit sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih.

 ** _Sakit_** … tubuhnya mengejang karena sakit yang tak tertahankan. Itulah mengapa Tetsuya takut…

 ** _sakit… gelap… niisan… takut…_**

 _"Ssssh… Daijobu, Tousan di sini, sayang…"_

 _"Tetchan….? Kemari sayang… "_

 ** _Kaachan? Touchan?_**

 _"Ya, ya, ke sini. Ya ampun jagoan Touchan masih saja cengeng. Jangan menangis Tetsuya."_

 _"Tet-chan, kenapa kamu ada di sini?"_

 ** _Aku… kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat kalian?! Kalian berbicara dengan siapa?!_**

 ** _"Tou-chan… Kaa-chan… Aku pulang!"_**

 ** _Suara siapa itu…?_**

.

.

.

 _—Kembali ia terjatuh_

 _Lagi dan lagi…_

 _Niatan tuk coba bangkit kembali tlah pupus_

 _Pada akhirnya, ia yang tlah dibuat hancur oleh mereka, benar-benar hancur dan tak bisa kembali_

 _Teringat sesuatu. Senyum yang mereka berikan padanya ketika ia benar-benar sudah menyerah._

 _Saat itu ia baru tersadar…_

 _Namun semuanya telah terlambat_

.

* * *

.

 **Hello My Story**

 _FALL_

.

KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

HMS © Nameless Pierrot

.

* * *

.

Mengabaikan panggilan Atsushi-nii-nya, Tetsuya langsung berlari menuju kamarnya tak peduli tubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini. Wajah ditundukan, berharap kakaknya yang bertubuh bongsor itu tak melihat air mata—yang berusaha Tetsuya tahan sedari tadi tapi turun juga ketika Seijuurou menamparnya, oleh kakaknya yang terkenal lembut. Kakak pertamanya yang selalu menenangkan Tetsuya saat ia menangis di waktu kecil, yang selalu mengajarinya dan mengajaknya bermain... Tetsuya tak habis pikir, sebegitu nakalnya kah ia sampai membuat Sei-nii geram?

Bodoh. Kalau sudah begini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kalau Tetsuya tahu kakaknya sedang menunggunya di rumah, ia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Lebih baik Tetsuya tetap di guda—tidak, tidak, menginap di hotel. Haizaki tak perlu capek-capek menggendongnya sampai rumah.

Pikirannya kacau. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepada kakaknya, terlebih ia beberkan semua uneg-uneg yang ada di hatinya selama ini. Rahasia yang seharusnya ia simpan rapat-rapat dan kalau bisa ia bawa sampai mati.

Teringat akan kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah lelah Seijuurou-nii, Tetsuya menutup mulutnya yang mencoba mengeluarkan isak tangis.

 _Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-nii... maaf... Tetsuya anak nakal... Tetsuya tidak tahu terima kasih..._

Jika kakak-kakaknya tahu apa yang sudah Tetsuya perbuat selama ini... mungkin ia tak hanya menerima tamparan dari Seijuurou.

 _Tidak... aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi... wajah kecewa Niisan..._

Apa mereka masih akan menerima Tetsuya jika mengetahui kenyataannya?

 _Jangan benci aku..._

Bayangan akan para kakaknya yang benar-benar meninggalkannya, wajah kecewa dan marah mereka, punggung yang berbalik, kegelapan, sendirian...

 _Tidak...jangan... jangan tinggalkan aku...!_

Tangan Tetsuya yang satunya menggapai ke depan, seolah keenam kakak berambut pelanginya benar-benar ada di sana. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di hadapannya, hanya pemandandangan kamarnya yang tertata rapi.

"Aku menyesal... niisan…"

.

 _"Aku tidak habis pikir... Tetsuya, kau..."_ ekspresi serius di wajah Ogiwara benar-benar menyeramkan. Ia tak tahu kalau Ogiwara akan seperti ini jika marah... Ogiwara yang selalu bersamanya adalah Ogiwara yang selalu menebar senyum ceria, Ogiwara yang cerewet tapi peduli.

 _"Ayo, Momoi-chan."_ Ia menarik Momoi agar pergi menyusul kakak-kakaknya yang sudah jauh. Momoi hanya melihatnya sekilas dengan mata berair, menggumam "Tetsu-kun..." dengan suaranya yang begetar dan berjalan mengikuti sahabatnya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya. Rasa panik yang luar biasa membuat dadanya sesak, ia kesulitan bernapas.

"Ogiwara-kun... Momoi-san... maaf... maafkan aku!"

Kali ini tak hanya tangannya yang meraih-raih. Tetsuya merangkak ke depan, mencoba menggapai keluarga dan teman-temannya. Namun tangannya yang lemas itu tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri hingga akhirnya ambruk ke lantai. Isakan keras lolos, Tangan kirinya tak lagi menutupi mulutnya, tangan kanannya tak lagi menggapai—sesuatu yang tak ada. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam dadanya. Sakit. **_Sakit sekali_**...

 _Buat ini berhenti, siapapun... **sakit**..._

.

.

.

.

 _"Tetsuya?"_ Ketukan pintu. _"Ini aku. Bisa kau bukakan pintunya, Seijuurou bilang kau tidak enak badan. Aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu."_

Samar-samar terdengar ketukan pintu. Tetsuya membuka matanya sedikit. Pandangannya berbayang, sulit untuk melebarkan matanya karena sepertinya matanya bengkak. Kepalanya pusing.

Ia hanya ingin tidur lagi….

 _"Tetsuya? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Tapi suara kakaknya tak boleh diabaikan. Bisa gawat kalau Shintarou-niisan mengetahuinya.

 _"Hei? Tetsuya?"_

Matanya terbuka setengah. ia mencoba bangkit. Baru sadar kalau semalam ia menangis sampai ketiduran di lantai. Tetsuya menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang tak fokus sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan suara serak.

"...iya, Shintarou-nii."

 _"Kau... terdengar tidak baik. Ada apa, Tetsuya? Bisa kau bukakan pintunya dulu? Atau aku harus memakai kunci cadangan_... **_Seijuurou bilang hanya tidak enak badan tapi—_** " terdengar suara gerutuan pelan khas ala Shintarou di luar sana. Tetsuya hanya dapat mendengar beberapa. _"Tunggu, Tetsuya, aku akan membukanya dari luar."_

Mata Tetsuya langsung melebar seketika. "Jangan, Niisan!"

Tetsuya langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, refleks. Rasa sakit langsung menusuk kepalanya. sekujur tubuhnya sakit, mungkin karena ia tertidur dengan posisi yang salah di lantai. Ia memang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk.

Shintarou-niisan jelas tidak boleh melihat kondisi menyedihkannya ini!

Menelan ludah, sambil beberapa kali menghela napas, Tetsuya mencoba berusaha menenangkan dirinya. _Bersikap senormal mungkin, Tetsuya._

"Tetsuya baik-baik saja kak. Tidak perlu repot-repot memeriksaku."

Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati pintu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya. Denyutan di kepalanya belum juga berhenti. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah.

 _"Lalu bisa kau bukakan dulu pintunya agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku? Kau jelas-jelas terdengar tidak baik, Tetsuya."_

"Ah... suaraku di pagi hari memang agak serak kak—" **_bohong._** "Tetsuya malas membuka pintunya... masih ngantuk..."

 _"Kalau begitu biar aku minta kunci cadangan dulu. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau belum memastikannya—ah? Siapa lagi meneleponku pagi-pagi begini. Aku baru saja pulang, tak bisakah mereka memberiku waktu istirahat, Kami..."_

 _"Ya, halo? Kenapa, Takao?"_

 _"Belum ada 1 jam aku berada di rumah ini... kau sudah memanggilku kembali bekerja...? Coba, di mana letak akal sehatmu, Takao!"_

 _"Yaampun kepalaku hampir meledak karena semalaman harus mengurusi pasien A, sekarang pasien B juga... siapa yang mengizinkannya mengambil cuti saat orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sedang dalam kondisi rentan? Kalau begini aku yang repot! Cepat kau cari dokter spesialis penggantinya! ... berisik. Tidak bisa kau urus dulu apa?"_

"Kakak…" Ia menginterupsi. "seseorang membutuhkanmu. Kau harus segera ke sana. Tetsuya... jika dibandingkan dia, aku baik-baik saja." **_Pembohong._**

Jeda. Lalu terdengar helaan napas yang besar. _"Baiklah. Tunggu aku, Takao."_

 _"Maafkan aku Tetsuya. Kalau sempat siang nanti kau datang saja ke rumah sakit biar kuperiksa langsung di sana ya."_

"...hm"

 _"Jangan lupa sarapan. Dan..."_ jeda beberapa detik. Tetsuya menunggu. _"j-jika ada masalah, atau sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu... kau tau... kau bisa berbicara padaku—a-atau dengan yang lainnya. Meski aku seperti ini... jangan ragu untuk datang kepadaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."_

Bibirnya tersenyum otomatis. "Hm. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Shintarou-nii."

 _"Ittarashai, Tetsuya._ "

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shintarou-nii."

Matanya kembali terbuka. Kosong. Sakit di kepalanya sudah tak segila tadi, sudah bisa ditolerir. Berpegangan pada tembok, ia memaksa tubuhnya yang lemas untuk bangun. Awalnya kakinya gemetar. Tetsuya diam sampai tremor di kakinya berhenti.

Kalau sudah begini ia benar-benar butuh obat 'itu'.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksa pikirannya agar tak . Tetsuya sudah berjanji tak akan mengonsumsi barang haram tersebut.

Tapi tubuhnya sungguh tak enak. Seperti ada yang kurang…. Menggigil tapi keringat tetap mengaliri wajahnya.

Pertama, Tetsuya berjalan pelan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur, mengambil remot untuk mematikan ac di kamarnya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi kasur. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia belum berganti pakaian sejak empat hari belakangan. Ah… Mungkin itu yang membuatnya kedinginan sekarang?

Tetsuya memaksa tubuhnya agar berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kakinya sudah seperti jelli, wajar, empat hari perutnya tak diisi. **Wanita** itu hanya mencekoki Tetsuya cairan haram tersebut selama dia mengurungnya. Haizaki memang sempat menawarinya makanan, tapi Tetsuya menolaknya. Ia tidak lapar.

Haizaki Shougou. Satu angkatan di atas Tetsuya. Ia tak mengerti laki-laki itu. Padahal Haizaki yang mengenalkan Tetsuya dengan mimpi buruknya, jika Tetsuya tak pernah bertemu wanita itu, mungkin hidupnya tak akan serumit ini.

Dia menghancurkannya. Wanita itu yang pertamakali mengajarkannya apa arti cinta, pun dia yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Cinta pertamanya, Hanamiya Makoto.

Diingatkan oleh wanita itu, konsentrasinya langsung buyar. Ia yang sedang bersusah payah ke kamar mandi dengan menyeret kakinya, tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, seperti ada tali yang tiba-tiba mengikat kakinya membuat Tetsuya terjatuh dengan suara bedebam yang cukup keras— _padahal ia tersandung kakinya sendiri._

Ia diam. Tak ada reaksi apapun, bahkan Tetsuya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara kesakitan.

Tapi jika kau melihat wajahnya, itu penuh teror, seperti sedang melihat hantu yang amat mengerikan...

Faktanya, Tetsuya benar-benar melihat sumber ketakutannya itu di hadapannya, sedang berjongkok, tersenyum sadis padanya. 

**_"TetsuyA-cHan~"_**

.

* * *

.

 **Note:**

Mencari jalan pintas. Mau mati tapi takut... maybe belum siap karena dia tau dia belum puas. Masih banyak hal yang pingin dia wujudin. Di lain sisi, dia ga kuat sama tekanan hidup ini. Bila untuk mencapai ending yang indah, dia harus ngelewatin semua ini sendirian, dia ragu dia bisa kuat.

Dia hampir hancur. Dia ketakutan. Dia sendirian. Dia bingung. Dan dia ga tau mau lari ke mana lagi. Orang dengan gampangnya bilang, "kalau punya masalah itu cerita daripada dipendam aja dan buat stress." Tapi kalaupun kita cerita, nggak tentu juga orang itu ngerti apa yang kita rasain dan udah kita laluin. Bahkan gak jarang pula mereka malah ngejek dan bikin perasaan kita jadi tambah buruk. Ada juga yang ngeremehin… Itu yang buat seseorang takut buat cerita masalahnya.

Walau ga semuanya begitu, tapi yang namanya takut… jadi lebih baik diam aja :)

Hadooh kenapa malah bermonolog ya sayanya xD Nggak, tapi serius deh, berada di keadaan antara hidup atau mati itu memang nyeremin. Sesaat kamu pingin mati, kemudian kamu inget hal-hal yang akan kamu tinggalin—tapi kamu udah ga bisa kembali, rasanya itu… :''(

Sedepresi apapun kamu, masalah hidup mati itu ga gampang. sebelum ngelakuinnya, orang itu udah mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Kurasa ini udah masuk penyakit mematikan sih. Ga keliatan, tiba2 bisa ngerenggut nyawa orang gitu aja :")

Oke stop. Anggap aja aku lagi ngomong sama tembok ya x"D

 **Catatan** : hanamiya di sini gila ya. I mean, bener2 ga waras :) pernah masuk rsj, cuma dikeluarin sama 'seseorang' dan dia yg berani nebus dan jamin cewek ini. Sekilas dia keliatan sehat. Faktanya nggak. Jiwanya masih sakit... bahkan makin sakit.

Dan dia perempuan ok. Sejujurnya ini menyimpang dr plot awal. Dulunya mau kubuat gender dia tetep dan ini ada bl-nya sedikit, tapi... ga jadi deh. Karena pernah kubilang kalau ini ff normal x"D

Kasih tau ini kalau misal kulanjut ini nanti dan g sempet jelasin si hanamiya. Atau sebaliknya…

FYTY Bagian Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari sebenernya udah kelar, cuma postnya nanti aja deh. Isinya Akashi-kyoudai kok :"))

 ** _Reminder_** : jangan terlalu nungguin ff ini ya, takut kecewa :)

Thank you!


End file.
